Miss Pan
by Marvey
Summary: Peter Pan left Neverland to grow up, however Hook is left with no one to full fill his vengence, that is until news comes of Peter Pan's grandaughter. The last Pan with a connection to Neverland. Hook then falls into more than just his vengence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is an edited version of a pervious story that I had up here. I tried my best to edit it correctly and make it a more pleasent read. If I missed any editing please give notice, but flames are't welcome. I don't mind being critiqued just not torn down. Anyways I hope you all enjoy and I love reviews!**

**My Pan**

Sound of mind would not always be the best way to describe Victoria Morgan Pan; neither however would be the word crazy. Sitting alone in the mid of night, she typed away at a story, whilst reading another, and every once in a while would burst out into a fit of laughter. Either at her own antics, something she read or heard on the radio. Most would stare and wonder weather she was crazy or just a very odd person, I would choose the later. Why? Because I know Miss Victoria Morgan Pan and sound of mind she was very well, just slightly eccentric at times. Well that may not even be the best of terms for the young woman. When she got into a mood nothing would come across as strange when she was involved and tonight was one of those nights.

So back to the story and not trailing off, Victoria sat alone in the cramped settings of her den, a hot humid room that was in the far right corner of her home. A home in which she shared with her mother, Father and younger sister. Her younger sister was not home at the moment, her father was dead asleep and the mother was currently raiding the fridge. That was a regular thing in the Pan home, at a certain hour on the hour you could always find Mrs. Pan raiding the fridge. Victoria leaned back in her computer chair, her head tilting to the left; reaching back she pushed open the large oak door. Spotting her mother trying to be stealthy in her food-seeking mission, stealthy was also a bad term for Victoria's mother. With her loud thumping feet and tendency to drop everything she used to dish out the food was rather a dead give away. Shaking her head Victoria called to the middle aged woman.

"Thought you were watching your figure?" With a sly grin, Victoria watched as her mothers' head shot up from the ice-cream piled bowl.

A glare crossed the plump woman's features, and through an ice cream filed mouth shot a nasty statement.

"You know what, you mind own damned business, I'll do as I please" The rounded figure then shot off away from Victoria's still lingering grin and watchful eyes.

Victoria listened as she heard the footsteps of her mother vanish down the stairs and the sound of her door slam in annoyance. Once again a smile graced her lips, not a sweet or endearing smile, but a mischievous and sly smirk. Reaching over again Victoria closed the door and resumed her activities for the evening. Late night truly was the only time Victoria felt at home, awake and ready for her studies and hobbies.

One wouldn't really say what she was currently doing was studies or anything like work, this was her time, her personal time. During the day she worked, napped and few hours then had dinner. However once that clock ticked around 10 at night her mind began to go and she off in her own world creating, living what was already created and setting her own sails in her daydreaming life.

A girl that had just hit the age of 23 was still at home finishing up her college; however she never lost her dreamers spirit. With her own hobby like writing, she was lost in that world. A world no man nor woman could save her from, not that when she was there did she need any kind of saving. In that world the world was far away and there she could laugh like she never could in the real world, in that world she was who she was really meant to be. She was the woman God wanted her to be.

Sitting there her finger to her lip as she chewed what was left of her nails, Victoria was lost in thought of her current move when it came to an unparticular story, one of true love, another thing she longed for in that dream like state of hers. Sitting there her mind so lost, it was no wonder she jumped the way she did when a loud bang erupted against her den window.

With her heart racing and her mind following in suit, Victoria spun in her seat and looked at the window. With the forest green blinds shut it wasn't of much help to sit and stare. Thoughts amongst thoughts ran through her mind friends it could have been, an animal, or simply just the house settling... well the latter wasn't really possible... at least not with the volume of the bang. Turning down the music that was pounding through her speakers, Victoria cautiously crept up towards the window. With a shaking hand she reached for the blinds and pulled back. Peering through the glass and into the side yard of the house she saw... nothing. Not a zip, it was as empty as it had been only moments before the loud bang. Narrowing her eyes in bother annoyance and confusion Victoria turned from the window only to hear the same sounding bang against the garage door, and not the outside garage door… the interior door. Her heart leapt to her throat and fear almost gagged her.

Sweat formed on her palms, and her brow as her mind raced. If it hadn't been going a mile an minute when she was typing up her latest adventure, it was sure racing now, and these thoughts were dealing with a real issue. Clearing her throat and wiping the sweat against her jeans she weighed her thoughts and her current position.

'It's probably a killer, or worse a rapist... it could be a friend... yeah trying to get a scare the hell out of me, should I get Dad?... well what if it's not a killer or rapper he'll be ticked...maybe mom... no if it was a killer mom would be no help, where was the Dog anyways.. Right she was with the vet an over night to clear up her flees, flees are gross, maybe the killer has flees, do people get flees often, Victoria shut up this isn't about flees this is about a killer or rapper or a soon to be very dead friend'

Frowning at the direction her thoughts took her, Victoria decided on the first option she would check it out her self, there was no harm in looking if something didn't feel right she'd get her father. No big deal. Turning quickly down the hall towards the linen closet, there she tossed aside a number of plastic bags and loose mop heads. Then she came across what she had been in search for. Tucked away in the lined closet for some strange reason was plank of wood, well she knew why it was there, the reason wasn't that strange at all. Her father kept the plank of wood there for times when needed to even out the chair in the living room, it was tilted a little too far towards the right and at times it bothered him.

Pulling out the plank of wood Victoria clutched in her hand and started what seemed like a long journey towards the garage door. With her palm of her hand covered in sweat, Victoria extended it and turned the golden knob of the thick storm door. Her heart and breath stopped as the loud creak of the door filled the air and the light from the laundry room filled the garage.

As the light filled the room, things were put into view, from the midnight black truck her father always parked in the garage to the few bikes scattered amongst the floor and then the extra fridge. Finding her breath again Victoria let the plank of wood drop to her side. Her sea green eyes gazed over the landscape before her and nothing of misplace was seen. Her brows knitted together at this, the sounds and yet nothing was there. With the amount of fear and panic she had gone through this was almost a disappointment.

Turning on her heel towards the laundry room again Victoria found herself slamming roughly into a large figure. Once again the breath was caught in her throat and many disturbing thoughts filled her mind as she back up sharply from the looming figure. A deep chuckled emitted from the thick man, a deep chuckled followed by and husky voice.

"Good evening Miss Pan"

Victoria would have if any normal person, would probably screamed, fainted or possibly both, however she wasn't really normal by most standards. Raising the plank above her head Victoria brought it down with a loud yell and smashed the dark man over the head.

Cursing a few choice words the thick gentle man grabbed his head in pain. Victoria went to flee when the equally thick arm of the man encircled her waist and brought her off he ground. It was at this point in time Victoria let out a nasty scream, one that would make most peoples ears bleed.

"Will you shut the hell up" Snapped the figure, "you guys get a move on, this is not a time to be snoozing you dirty dogs!'

"SHUT UP!" Victoria screamed "Your kidnapping me thinking I'm going to shut up is a mistake made on your-" Victoria however was hushed with a sharp knock the back on the head.

The last thing Victoria had properly viewed before the sea of blackness had taken over was the man's face, from the thick curly black hair to those dark almost haunting forget-me-not blue eyes.

Victoria's eyes slowly slid open blur at first taking over her vision. That was soon replaced with a more clear view. As her eyes began to take focus, she noticed a rather large obstructer in her way. It was a thick form of a man, a very tall and thick man. Instantly recoiling, Victoria tried to bury her body as much as possible into the sheets. His skin was pale, almost like the sheets she was curled amongst, so pale in fact it was almost seemed to take on a glow against the long thick curls of his ebony black hair. Yet what made her chill the most would be those eyes, eyes she had read in her favorite fairytale since she was a child. The forget-me-not blue eyes of a dreadful man. Not only a dreadful man, but a dreadful pirate man.

"Hook?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Captain James Hook my dear" James grinned raising his hook to his lips and taking a lick.

"No freaking way" Victoria fell against her pillow again her creamy hand coming to her forehead.

"Oh this is way Miss Pan" Hook now took bold steps towards her.

"Hahaha" Victoria forced out a laugh "I get it this is like a joke right, you impersonating my favorite villain. I get this, who put you up to this... Katie?" Victoria still grinning went to remove herself from the silken bed.

James thrust out his hand catching Victoria against her right shoulder, and slammed her against the headboard of the bed. Victoria's mind again went into turmoil. If this was a gag he was certainly involved in his role.

"You will not leave this room unless I say Miss Pan" His voice was a snarl and his eyes were intense.

Victoria to say the least was getting afraid, afraid this was not a joke. Finding her voice Victoria dared to speak against the man again.

"This is not funny, don't touch me" She went to slap at the offending hand.

In return however she received a backhand to the face. That's to say the least shocked poor Victoria the most. She felt her face heat with not only embarrassment, but pain that ignited against her cheek. Tears threatened her eyes; she quickly looked down staring at the silk sheets that covered her body.

"You stay here, I will return with something for you to eat, and at that time I shall give you a better explanation of your 'predicament'". With that said Hook removed himself from the room and locked the door securely behind him.

Once alone Victoria fell against the sheets and tears exploded from her eyes. The sobs that racked her body were almost so violent she had the feeling of vomiting. Her mind whirled in fear and confusion, the pain she felt in the heated slap told her this was neither a joke nor a terrible dream. Yet… how could such a thing be? In no means had she ever believed Captain James Hook was a real person, it was a fairy tale nothing less and nothing more… yet…here she cried in a room that rocked on the bed of the ocean and a burning cheek from her encounter with a truly hideous man. Scowling at her weakness Victoria pushed her self up against the bed and sat cross legged watching the door.

Soon the heavy set footsteps returned and the double swinging doors of the Captain's quarters opened. Hook was revealed with a long slender tray in hand, atop the tray sat a thick mug with a steaming liquid and a wooden bowl, steam also emitting from that. Victoria scowled at the sight her lips twisting in anger.

"Well then my dear, the foods not grand but I'm you will get used to it." He grinned wickedly before placing the tray on the night stand on Victoria's right hand side.

Victoria didn't reach for the food nor did she make eye contact with the pirate. She simple asked her question.

"Who do you think you are?"

Hook mused over this question, his hook scratching at his chin.

"I'm Captain James Hook, and I will be the last face you ever see" His forget-me-nots burned into her.

Victoria recoiled slightly her eyes widening at his last words, her breathing hitched and her heart pounded. Silence continued between the two of them, his gleaming sadistic eyes bearing into Victoria. She could barely stand it, his eyes so filled with malice and vindication… what she had ever done to this man that claimed to be thee legendary Captain Hook.

"You know of your relatives Miss. Pan?" Hook questioned reaching past her and taking the steaming cup.

"Of course" Victoria replied darkly.

Hook then pressed the cup into her hand. "Then your understanding that you share the name with the legendary Peter Pan, your Grandfather ironically had that 'exact' name."

Victoria took the drink in her trembling hands; she bit at her lip in frustration.

"Well it's not irony, not in the slightest that his name would be Peter Pan, considering he certainly is the one and…" Hook's teeth clenched as he went to finish "the one and only Peter Pan, he being a hero in your world… the one who cut off my damned hand" Hook had by this time almost started to seethe at his memories.

Victoria moved her positioning again hoping to evade the captain's wrath that seemed to roll off him in waves. As Victoria moved James locked his eyes with her and began again.

"Since you of course are in existence, Peter had chosen the route no one expected, I least of all. He aged met a wife had children, his children having children. But alas here stands old Captain Hook, his vengeance still not complete and Peter Pan passed of old age. My story I suppose does have some ironies." He chuckled at his own wit.

Victoria's world seemed to enclose around her…. None of this made any sense. Her perception on reality was no more, and she felt more inclined for the murderous man to finish his story. Victoria looked at the raven haired captain expectantly waiting for him to finish. Instead his hand came out and brought wooden cup to her mouth.

"You really should drink before it cools too much."

The heated liquid touched Victoria's lips and the taste was a very familiar one…milk, with a hint of honey?

"This has herbs so you won't be bothersome and up all night, put you right out my dear" His wicked smile returned as the sense of alarm resurfaced on Victoria's face.

"I…you can't expect me to feel comfortable just sleeping here with you quit well and awake" Her eyes narrowed.

"I don't," Hook tipped the glass back a little more helping her finish off the drink. "But I love to relish in your sense of fear."

Without answering him she finished the drink, and then replaced the wooden mug on the counter.

"Suppose you would like to hear the rest of my tale." Hook mused.

He was again met with no answer only a dark glare from his enemy's grandchild.

"So as we continue I'm left with no one to full fill my personal vendetta against and that simply wouldn't do my dear, it was soon after I found out something of high interest only weeks ago. The bloodline of Pan has yet to die off as expected since he took a wife, but only one child in the last 80 years since he left has been born with the same unique abilities…" Hook now eyed her in a strangely desperate way. "One grandchild was born with the same connection to Neverland and the fairies that dwell there."

Slowly Victoria took in a breath as her mind wrapped it's self around his idea.

"One that has the equivalence to the one and only Peter Pan, one that would suffice in being sacrificed in her grandfather's place" A grin tugged at his lips as Hook finished the sentence.

"I-I…" Victoria felt her breath catching, she being to panic as the extremity of her situation just worsened.

"You're a very lucky lady my dear, in only weeks time or so we will arrive in fairy realm and then into the beautiful grasp of the Never Isle. Once there you will take your place in the center of your grandfather's world and became one with the isle, and I Hook shall have my revenge then the never ending story of Peter Pan will come to a very satisfying end."

By this time Victoria had completely reached hysterics, her eyes darted amongst the room praying for any kind of sign, an escape route, the dream to end anything dear lord please anything. Her hands came to her head and she grasped at her hair in pure fear, her breathing quickening and soon she was hyperventilating.

James reached out stroking her hair then whispered in her ear "Fear is such a tasteful thing."

"Don't touch me you psycho!' Victoria shrieked, she stood from the bed and stumbled towards the door.

Almost as soon as she stood the world around her turned and the floor moved. Victoria reached out her hands catching herself as she plummeted to the floor of the cabin; tears filled her eyes as she looked up pathetically reaching for the knob of the door. The herbs kicked in a lot faster than most would have expected, possibly because of her size, she was long and slender in build. '_Please God; this just can't be…oh…God'_

Her mind cried for her savior, instead her sight of the door was blocked as Hook removed him from the silken bed. He crouched down his hook reaching out and pushing her hair from her face.

"Until morning Miss. Pan"

Then blackness took over.

Hook scooped up the young woman and carelessly tossed her on his bed. At first he scowled at her. _'Stupid woman' _He thought _'Look at her, spitting image of the insolent brat…Peter Pan. You caused me so much grief you dirty dog, and now here I hold your heir, so young and lovely she is barely in her prime, only to be lead the slaughter by her grandfather's ill standings with a pirate, if you could hear me now Pan I'm sure you'd be disgusted with yourself letting your grandchild go with such little knowledge on her side, I however thank you"_

With his thoughts Hook left the young woman to sleep, He would join her in due time, for now it was a time of celebration and his men awaited him below deck.

Down below deck the men cheered and sloshed their mugs full of ale and rum about, the only one not looking like he was having grand time would be Mullins. Instead he sat more towards the back of the loud group arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed at his own rum.

"Cap'n Sir you have yourself a wonderful capture" Mason raised his glass to drink to his captain.

Hook grinned over his ale glass and found he could drink to that. The raid really had gone very well, he figured there may be more of an issue if the authorities were called or anyone noticed them dragging the un-conscious girl to a floating pirate ship. Pondering over his sick plans for the girl, Hook came to notice Mullins and his concerned appearance.

"Mr. Mullins" Hook called over the table "What be with the sour expression?"

Mullins was shaken from his stare and met with the questioning glare of his captain.

"Cap'n Sir" Mullins cleared is voice "Just be wanderin, more worried you see… about that girl…" Mullins voice trailed off.

"And what may I ask would be the issue with the girl, she sleeps soundly and her death will be within weeks" Hook waved his hand absent mindedly.

"No it's the magic cap'n that god forsaken magic that follows these here brats" Mullins pursed his lips when finished.

"Mullins we have discussed this" Hook's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I know." Mullins bit at his lip.

"Listen all of you spineless fools, this young woman we have aboard is not dangerous in any way shape or form, she's a pathetic shell of a woman by many means, her hair cut short and wearing men's clothing, disgusting. She has no ties to the Never Realm and wont until we arrive, by that time she will be long dead before understanding she even possesses abilities" Hook stated darkly.

No one disagreed when Hook spoke with that tone; they only nodded agreeing with their Captain. So the merry making continued well into the night, the men expectantly waiting to get back to their normal pirating lives. No more magical folk or being taunted by the children of Neverland. The men had not realized that the time in Neverland passed so quickly in the mortal realm. In Neverland Peter had only been missing for maybe a month possibly close to two, yet where they snatched Victoria up from it had clearly been over 80 years.

Hook had only come across the information that Peter had gone on to grow up from the native tribe. The Isle had been in distress when the matter of Peter's disappearance became evident. Hook pressed them into much of the information he had now. Such as were Peter still alive, where had he gone to and his more personal information such as Miss. Pan's birth and her birth right. Stranger of all would be when in the Neveralm which they would be entering within a day's time many islands were in existence and none of them aged in the sense of where Miss. Pan came from. Peter had clearly time warped when he left the confines of the Neverland and yet still some islands were alive and strong in Hooks own personal time and era. His own home included.

James rested back against his chair thinking about his plans Miss. Pan's demise, he had plans to retire for his home island. Retire there and find his beautiful Cecilia. Hook was entering into his late 30's and he had been pirating and at sea since he was as old as 15. He met the beautiful Cecilia on one of his trips home, he swore he'd return and wed her and now seemed like the opportune time to do so. A gentle smile crossed his features when he thought of the beautiful woman her milky white skin, golden hair and her eyes as blue as the seas he pirated. She would make a fine wife. He then scowled a fine wife unlike that miserable excuse` of a girl Pan. He thought back to her image. She had her chocolate brown hair cut short like a man's, she wore a long black shirt with black skin tight pants, on her feet she wore strange shoes with winding laces that came up high like boots but were clearly not. On her wrists she wore multiple bracelets and a ribbon tired securely around her neck like a choker. Ugly wench wouldn't have found herself any sort of man dressed like one.

Finally the wee hours of the morning began to dawn upon the crew and sleep seemed more and more like a mighty fine idea. Hook dismissed himself from the party and then turned himself in for he evening. Entering his room, Hook lit the candle that was perched against the room's left wall, and soon the cabin was engulfed in an orange glow. The glow brought his attention clear onto Victoria as she slept. Her face for the first time since he had taken her looked peacefully at rest, even the faintest of smiles on her lips. Hook scowled at her comfort, he hadn't intended her to be joyous in anyway possible even in sleep. Yet more so he didn't want to awaken her and deal with the blubbering, annoying as it got to him. Worthless crying if she were going dress like a man she should act like one and realize God doesn't always give is then fate we'd prefer. Hook knew that all to well, his eyes then fixed them selves on his hook. Pushing the rage behind he went to undress and crawl in next to his charge.

Dropping his white blouse and large red coat, James removed his hook and sat at the edge of his bed, bare chested and sleeping shorts on. He then put his attention back on the slumbering girl, the way he had tossed her onto the bed she rested nearly over both halves. Sighing with annoyance Hook reached over sliding Victoria across the sheets so she slept against the wall of the cabin. Blowing out the candle James himself then settled in for his nights rest. As soon as he had himself well under the sheets and eyes half lidded, he felt the girl shift and begin to tuck herself close at his side. Scowling James pushed her away. _'Already annoying' _He thought bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, so I have recieved some encouragement here is chapter 2! PLZ R&R I love to hear from you guys, and again I tried to edit to be a pleasent read!

-Marvey

Chapter 2

James rolled over early that morning as he had done in his many years of being at sea. The sun had just begun to creep over the eastern oceans, and he laid awake relishing in the silence. It was only moments into his peaceful state that he noticed the girl, Miss Pan curled up against his side her knees tucked up securely against her chest and her head bowed. James scowled and made a snarling sound under his breath, she was already beginning to push his buttons and she was only asleep. Hook reached over and shoved at the slumbering girl, not a care in the world if she awoke. As his forced shove was exerted Victoria blinked awake. Startled she shot up grasping as the sheets, her head shot from one direction to another and her eyes danced wildly about. Finally they rested on Hook.

Victoria felt the acidic taste return to her mouth, and the feeling of her stomach plummeting as she made eye contact with the dreaded pirate.

"Good morning." Hook spat.

Victoria watched as he removed himself from the bed, her eyes narrowing as she took in the cold man.

"Don't just sit there you worthless girl, get up and get ready for the day, I have duties aboard my ship and I will not just leave you to play in my cabin" Hook then began to splash his face with the Luke warm water in a basin near his desk.

Victoria got on her feet still upon the bed "Don't you speak to me that way you dirty old man!"

Hook spun on his heels his eyes ablaze. Victoria however stood her ground her own eyes blazing, daring the Pirate.

"Excuse me?" James's voice nearly trembled with his outrage.

"You heard me" Victoria answered coolly "You ripped ME from MY home and then gave me a death sentence, you expect that to go over well?"

"I expect you to accept your fate, your obviously not a child, and YOUR Grandfather never feared death, he used to say…what was it now my dear, you know the book so well" Hook's blaze simmered now.

"Death would be an awfully grand adventure" Victoria recited under her breath.

"Ah" Hook waved his hand at her "Spoken like a true Pan"

Victoria felt the burn of tears welling in her eyes; her body shook with fear and hatred. However Hook only continued with his abusive tongue.

"Look at yourself, your Grandfather faced me on many accounts half your age even, He amazingly bested me at almost every turn, and now he's left his fate for you. Embrace it…" Hook leaned towards her now "Take it as honor that my hook will be what slices your filthy neck and brings you to your knees"

Victoria like she had the night before brought her hands to her head and grasped as her thick auburn hair. Tears swelled in her eyes and her body quaked.

'STOP IT!' She screamed "STOP IT!"

James delighted in her agony, he watched as she crumpled to the bed tears streaming down her cheeks, and trembling hands pulled at her hair. Again James found himself pressed with the image of Peter Pan himself. Victoria truly did have a striking resemblance to the fairy child. That damned eternal youth. Watching her and imagining Pan not only caused him to relish, but to become enraged. All the times the little bastard had foiled him, and then he has to nerve to leave Neverland, not even a warning was left. Just one day it was only the lost boys. He glanced at her form again, at least he had some sort of a replacement, and she cowered much easier than her Grandfather making his job so much more…entertaining.

"I HATE YOU!" Victoria's voice suddenly boomed through the cabin and she was on her feet within moments.

Hook to say the least was slightly taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor. James other then the Fairies and Peter himself had never witnessed another move so quickly, so quickly in fact it was in the moments of registration that Victoria's fist collided with his jaw. Hook stood stunned; did she actually just hit him? Did that scrawny little wench just punch him in the face? Hook still lost in his astonishment, was quickly brought back when Victoria administered another punch to his lower abdomen and then a swift kick to his shin. James was a big man quit a lot larger then half his men, never mind Victoria. However this was completely caught him off guard; Hook had never been struck in such a manner by a woman. Though he should have counted on this, this was Peter Pan's granddaughter.

With Hook struck in awe Victoria made a beeline for the cabin doors. Grabbing the doors Victoria swung them open letting then them slam off the barrels on either side of the doors. The sunlight shone brightly over the east almost blinding her as she dashed out onto the deck. Shielding her eyes she scanned the area, Mason, Mullins and Jukes stood their own bewildered looks staring back at her. Feeling fear grip her Victoria dashed for the long boat, she had no idea where she would go if she got far enough to push the boat over the edge but at this moment she lived on nothing but adrenaline.

James himself now burst through the open doors his face flushed red with rage; he looked about spotting Victoria as she raced for their long boat.

"You blasted little bitch!" Hook hollered as he took long striding steps towards her.

Victoria's heart raced against her chest, almost sounding out Hook with its thundering beats.

"Come on" She whimpered pushing her weight against the boat in her feeble attempt to push it over.

Hook now stood only feet from her. In complete and utter panic Victoria dropped the boat and went straight for the railing. She would rather the sea have her than that sick man. Victoria stopped as soon as she had herself perched atop the rail, her eyes scanned over the raging waves as they crashed against the sides of the ship. A different fear gripped at her…'_Come on just do it" _Victoria coaxed herself. The wind whipped at her hair and the world seemed to have come to a stop, Hook's thundering footsteps had come to a halt and no rustling other than the ocean it's self could be heard.

Slowly Victoria turned her head in Hook's direction; he stood frozen to the spot his eyes locked on her. His Men stood just as frozen behind him, Jukes looking the most petrified of all. A smile crossed her lips slowly. What choice was she left with?

"Short lived revenge I suppose…eh Captain" Victoria then let herself fall.

With panic racing through his veins, James wasted no time in his dive for the reckless girl. With his upper half hanging over the rail he reached out grabbing Victoria's hand.

Victoria felt her body suddenly jerk and her decent came to an end. Looking up with confusion, she again locked eyes the James.

"No." She whimpered tugging on her arm in her feeble attempt to shrug free of the man.

Hook moaned as Victoria jerked against his grip, however he was a very strong man and he had no intention of losing his one and only chance. With mastered strength he heaved Victoria up and over the rail dropping her into a heap on the deck. Frazzled by the whirl of movement Victoria sat in her heap staring as Hook's boots, more desperate tears swelling in her eyes.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET THE SEA HAVE ME!" She wailed.

James sneered at the wench below him; his rage was far from simmered at this point.

"Do you really think I'd let you off with such an easy sacrifice?" He reached out grasping her by the front of her midnight black shirt "You stupid little bitch, you belong to me and I want your death to be slow and painful, everything your pathetic bloodline deserves."

His voice was as cold as ice and Victoria felt her whole body quake again, evil radiated off him, pure sadistic pleasure at her pain. It made her sick. Not caring who watched Victoria let the sobs escape, her body shook as she cried, and her head pounded. Hook tired of her sobs easily tossed her over his shoulder and headed for his cabin. Victoria against her better judgment clung around his neck securing her self against him, weather she wanted it or not hugging something, anything helped. As her arms wound their way around his neck, Hook felt the tiniest of sensation grow in the pit of his stomach.

James nearly had to kick open his cabin door as he handled the girl sobbing on his shoulder. Finally entering his cabin, Hook found himself at a bit of a stand still, the girl held so tight and he didn't have the nerve to pry her loose. Well I suppose nerve wouldn't be the best of descriptions, more he didn't want to aggravate her to more hysterics. Still standing over his bed he looked around fearing what he was going to have to do with girl.

"Victoria?" He asked softly.

He was only answered with a whimper, and a gentle hiccup.

"I need to put you down" He cleared his throat.

Her slender arms unwound themselves from around his neck and she pulled herself away. Hook was then faced with a red faced girl, her large green eyes filled with pain and hate. The same tingle erupted in his stomach, and he found himself scowling at the sensation. That didn't seem right, he has never felt such a way in his entire life and it wasn't sitting right with him. James though he should have put her down long before continued to hold her, gazing over her tear streaked face and her trembling bottom lip.

"You can let me go now" Victoria's cracked voice finally came.

James composed himself quickly, and gently placed the young woman on his bed. He cleared his throat then spoke.

"When you've…composed yourself, I will return and we will have a discussion about your actions" James said as he stared at his hook trying not to meet the eyes of his captive.

"Discuss what?' Victoria sneered "Discuss how I'm making a scene over my own death, discuss how I'm making you look bad…how dare I cause you trouble" Her voice dripped with sarcasm, however still chocked back on coming sobs.

"Don't you start with me again Miss Pan I'm not lowering myself to senseless banter with you." Hook sighed.

"Fine then go, I'll be fine we don't need to discuss anything. I'm quite in understanding of your intentions and my fate, I will die in a week's time and you will have your vengeance, congratulations James Hook you have finally won." Victoria then curled up on the bed and faced the wall of the cabin.

The sensation in Hook's stomach twisted again, causing him to shuttered in annoyance.

"Listen you stop that you little wench" Hook bared his teeth as she turned Victoria to face him.

"Stop what?" She snapped her glossed eyes blazing "I didn't Do ANYTHING!"

"You're insufferable crying you wretch" Hook hissed at her.

"You just stop calling me names, you have some kind of an issue, and you won you asshole! You bloody well won and you get everything, and I cry yet that's still too much for you" She sat up, fists shaking in rage.

Hook reached out giving her a firm shake "You stop, I don't know what kind of buffoons raised you but a woman does not speak to a man that way, especially when that man is I Miss Pan"

Victoria jerked from his grip and looked him dead in the eye.

"What makes you so special?"

James was floored, this girl even with death looking her square in the face she was insolent and full of pride. Hook had to take a step back, if she were a man he'd take out her hide; however being raised a gentleman he didn't believe in beating a woman. Her death was well deserved but a quick and generally painless one; a beating wouldn't be very gentleman of him.

"You realize I should just kill you now for such insolence" Hook bent down so he was at her level.

"Do it then" Victoria edged her own face closer, again daring the pirate.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Hook bellowed.

Victoria found she had to cover her ears as the man's voice vibrated off the walls of his cabin. After a moment she collected herself and she was back on her feet standing on the bed so she loomed over the pirate.

"You're threatening my life THAT'S what's wrong with me!" Victoria shouted as she leaned over him.

Hook was completely at ends with her, one moment she laid in a ball crying, the next she was on her feet welcoming a good fight. He pushed and he received that true Pan inside of the girl. He had to say he was impressed with her volume and guts.

"With a mouth like that, you would be asking for a death sentence weather I'd been the one to give it or not" Hook admonished.

Victoria fell to her bum, her fight lost for the time, he was relentless and she was exhausted.

"Just go away then" She waved at him "I'm tired of this"

"And you continue to insult me by telling me to leave my own cabin" Hook scowled at her waving hand.

"Fine stay, I'll leave" Victoria went to stand and she was quickly grabbed.

"No you will do as I say, you will in no more than ten minuets you will clean up and I will return to escort you to where you will be the remainder of the day" Hook quickly dropped her without care onto his bed and silently left the cabin.

Victoria sat up just as Hook exited and she then stood and anxiously began to pace the room. Her eyes darted around, before she searched the room with Hook only inches from her, now she took a much more delicate look at her surroundings. In the cabin, Hook's bed sat against the north wall with a large oak desk against the east facing wall, a large double swinging window was just above the desk, and mainly shelves of books cluttered the other end of the room. On the southern facing wall Victoria for the first time noticed a second doorway. Cocking a brow she stopped her anxious pacing and slowly began her short walk to the door.

Gently creaking the thick oak door open, she peered within to only be faced with what looked like a luxurious bathroom. A large washing basin that looked as though it may have been made of gold, to the right if that stood a just as lavish tub. She knew James Hook was a notorious pirate, but the mounds of wealth that surrounded him even impressed and surprised her. He truly was the most well known pirate in the stories; Victoria crept deeper into the room when she caught something with the corner of her eye. Stopping just in the mid doorway she noticed large leather bound journal with her family name written on the spine.

Almost instantly she had lost interest in the golden bathroom and the journal was the only thing she could see. Gently clicking the bathroom door closed she went towards the shelf that carried the journal. Her finger tips just grazed the spine and a shudder ran through her body. She had never in her life received such and intense feeling from an object, it was as though she could feel the rage radiating off the book. Pulling back her hand sharply Victoria found she feared of what she may find in that journal. Frowning at her own fear Victoria went to reach out for the journal a second time when Hook's voice bellowed at her. Her ten minutes were over.

Victoria felt more inclined to avoid Hook's wrath rather than read his journal. Pushing herself passed the shelf she headed towards the entrance of the cabin and out into clouded day. Striding out into the day Victoria found the abrupt change in the weather almost alarming. When she made her attempted escape earlier the day had been plunged under the gentle rays of the sun. Yet now she stood under a heavily clouded sky and heavy winds coming from the north. Making her way across deck she also took note of how the waves rocked the boat.

"You will be more quickly to respond to my demands" Hook seethed at her.

He was still obviously livid with her from earlier, Victoria however could care less.

"I'll make a note of that" She answered coolly.

Hook sneered at her obvious sarcasm. He had much more to worry about other than that of an insolent woman. A storm was on its way and the almost soot black clouds that were currently rolling in weren't looking good. He stood at the helm gazing at the sky above his mind rolling a hundred miles a minuet trying to decipher his best options. It was in that moment a drizzle began, and flash of lightening lit up the sky. Hook looked at Victoria as she made a jump at the sudden flash. He smirked.

"Scared Miss Pan?" Hook asked slyly.

Victoria scowled out at him "Of course not, I enjoy storms"

"Mmm…" Hook trailed off watching her as the rain began to soak her through and through.

The drizzle had now become a full out down poor, Hook himself wore a large jacket sheltering him self from the elements. Victoria however obviously not having the opportunity to grab herself anything stood her short hair clinging to her face and her long black top doing the same. Taking a good look it was easy to see how the now wet top clung to her every curve. James caught him staring, with the over sized top now looking less baggy it was obvious now her more… womanly features.

Victoria soon felt his gaze on her; she looked over catching him gawking at her, his forget-me-not eyes almost boring into her. She slowly crossed her arms suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with herself. Her scowl deepened as she removed their locking eyes and stared on her shoes. What was his issue? Staring like that…

She glanced up for a moment; his eyes were still on her. She shifted her position now so that she faced away from the pirate. With her back to him Victoria glared at the men running about, their duties now becoming more urgent with the storm on its way. She was then taken by a wave of shivers, the wind was picking up and it didn't look like it was going to be much of a fun ride. She was then struck with annoyance, losing interest in Hook's awkward stare she was brought to her more uncomfortable situation. If Hook didn't slit her throat first she was going to get pneumonia and that would take her out. In an attempt to ignore her iced skin, Victoria took this moment to analyze the ships deck lay out. She may be down but there was still three weeks before her sentence would be carried out and she had no intention of just falling into without at least some sort of a fight. Hook had mentioned while he spoke with Smee whilst they believed her to be asleep they would be taking port at an Island Hook knew very well, an Island she believed him to have said he grew up on. They would be there to gather supplies for the last week's journey through the Neverealm. Victoria assumed this was only being done because they had only given them selves the time to gather enough of their first voyage to gather her. It would be perfect; she may not know where she is nor was or what time or era she was in but freedom and living were what counted. Possibly if she were to work at it she'd find her way back. However now there was only one thing and that was survival, once on this isle she had the intentions of running as far and fast as humanly possible. The only fear that dwelled in her mind was how big was the isle, how many people did he know and how easily would she be to find? Lost in her whirl of thoughts Victoria was taken off guard when a large heavy cloak was draped over her shoulders. Spinning just as quickly as the cloak fell against her shoulders, Victoria stared at the Captain in surprise.

"Don't get excited" He snapped "I simply have no intentions of losing you to a sickness, go to my cabin and in my top dresser draw you will clothing more suited to your size. Change and place those aside Smee will dry them for you"

Victoria found there was no room for argument so without a word she turned again and headed back towards the cabin. Yet still she found the sudden act of concern weather it is for her good or his was rather unnerving. Once inside the cabin she dropped the heavy cloak and nearly dived into the top drawer of his dresser. Just as he had claimed there she found a pair of coal black pants and a baggy red blouse. Once wearing the outfit she found even with the blouse tucked into her pants she still had too much room and they would be falling around her knees in no time. Scanning the cabin she needed to find some thing to keep her pants up, Victoria had no intent on bouncing around with her pants falling down. Tugging the silken trouser pants she spotted a vibrant golden sash lying across Hook's organ. He wouldn't miss it that much, skipping over to the organ Victoria grabbed the golden sash and created herself a home made belt.

Pulling the sash tightly then fixing it with a bow Victoria checked her reflection out in the mirror. Spinning she laughed at herself. In this ensemble she truly did look the part of pirate, well excluding the converse that she wore for her shoes. The blouse clung to the parts that counted the most in keeping her womanly figure, but gave her more than enough room to move, her black pants came just below her knees hanging shin length, and the golden sash gave it a more femine splash. Victoria couldn't help it but she adored the way it made her look. Even with her short diagonal hair cut she still looked as though she may have belonged in this time. Still gazing at herself she hadn't noticed the boson let him self in.

"Oh Miss Pan" He gasped taking in her current appearance. "You got yourself looking like a true sea lady"

Victoria blushed. "Thank you"

"But yer' shoes miss, soaking don't worry about 'em let old Smee take those and we will hang them below with the rest of ye clothes and let 'em dry out before tomorrow"

Victoria rather enjoyed Smee he seemed like nothing more than a sweet old man stuck with Hook to care for. So without argument Victoria fell back against Hook's oversized bed and began to untangle her laces and remove the sneakers. Smee with a gentle smile removed the shoes and socks and just as quickly as he had come in left back out into the pouring rain. Victoria watched after him for a few moments, then found her attention being drawn back to the log book she had seen that morning.

Her sea green eyes narrowed at the book from across the room, there was just something so unsettling about the book and she had to see what was written within.

Gently getting up from the bed bare footed she crept across the floor and to the shelf. She plucked up the book and turned to Hook's desk. Making herself comfortable Victoria flipped open the book, flipping through and through Victoria was left in awe with each grand story it had to tell. The entire log was filled with Hook's encounters with her Grandfather, Peter Pan. The book had missed so much, he many places Peter had encountered, an Ice kingdom, bitter mermaids and their world below the ocean, a girl from the moon… How could any of this even be in realm of possible? Reading the logs were like almost being there, Hook had a real gift for literature. Victoria had soon lost herself in the log; in the world of Neverland she had never gotten the opportunity in her world to experience. It in the most simplest of words left her in complete awe, how could so little have been recorded? Though it made sense considering he wrote it from stories he heard from only children, Peter would have been the one and only to experience such things and her grandfather loved the novel of Peter Pan but never did he interject with his own tales. Could it have been the most known thing of Peter Pan his lack of memory? Maybe her Grandfather never did remember the stories well enough… or was he trying to keep Neverland in its simplest form? Trying to keep its innocence?

Soon Victoria was coming to the last few pages and it was there she came to Hook's anger. He let all his rage, all the time his attempts at Peter's life were foiled the story of his lost hand… just how much rage and anger he felt towards the eternal youth. Her mood had done a complete 180 in the last paragraph she read… she could feel the hatred he had, and it was almost over whelming. How much he wanted to destroy the child, just so much loathing and need to destroy his innocence. Victoria felt her own emotions now beginning to play with her readings and tears stung at her eyes, tears of pain to be hated so much. With almost trembling hands Victoria turned the page there she noted her own name. A jolt rippled through her body at the sentence. _'Finally I've found the heir to Neverland, the last living Pan with Peter's Connection to the damned Island. Here I will take her life the life of Victoria Pan, and she will pay for her grandfather's mistakes.'_

Victoria brought her hand to her mouth and gasped as she continued to read. The paragraph went on with a detailed description of her passing and it would destroy the Island. Not only will he spill her blood but the blood of all who live in Neverland. Another chill ran through her body and sickness over whelmed her. In the passage he had gotten graphic with his desired way of killing her off. The visions had invaded her mind and senses, no matter much time she seemed to have she was never going to get used to the idea of her death. Especially such a gruesome one, his hook became much more intimidating when it was going to be used against ones neck.

Victoria couldn't count how many times Hook had startled her in the last two days when he burst through his cabin door. The door crashed open and the wind spit rain right across the room catching Victoria in her dry clothes. Instantly Victoria scrunched up into a ball protecting her self from the chilled wind and rain. James shook the rain from his jacket and large feathered hat as he entered the cabin.

"Did you…" Hook trailed off as he watched his girl jump up from his desk and struggling with one of his logs.

Victoria felt her stomach churn as Hook eyed her up from the doorway, she had been caught and it wasn't going to go over well. Dropping the journal onto the desk Victoria stood her hands trembling and her mind whirling in every direction.

"I was just, just" Victoria looked around in panic trying to find herself. "Just…"

"Just going through my personal logs" Hook finished for her.

James stood over her looking at the particular log she had been reading, his eyes narrowed when he spotted the date. He then peered over at the trembling girl.

"You shouldn't read what isn't yours to read, especially when you're not able to handle what is written" James then quickly returned the journal back to its proper place.

Victoria just as quickly jumped up from the desk and stood away from the captain, her head bowed and eyeing up her bared feet. He was right though, she couldn't handle it she just couldn't handle the hate and the mere fact that she wasn't going to live much longer. How could anyone? Why couldn't this just be a dream…?

"I see you found something suitable" Hook changed the subject, now eyeing her up in his old cabin boy's clothes.

"Yea…" Victoria trailed off "This I took however" Victoria pointed to the sash around her small waist.

It was looking at his old head band wrapped around her waist he realized just how tiny the girl was… so small and delicate. Hook shook his head roughly annoyed with the thoughts that interrupted.

"Don't worry about it I'll get it back soon enough" Hook waved at her dismissively.

Victoria felt her stomach take another plummet.

"Of course" She said just above a whisper.

"Now if you don't mind my dear the storm is rather wild and I would much rather you stay out of the way, so if you get any funny ideas you will regret it" Hook went to his window glaring out at the blackened sky. "Billy will be in from time to time checking on you, you had best on you best behavior"

"Billy Jukes" Victoria gave a crooked smile "He's awfully cute"

"Excuse me?" James looked horrified.

"He is" She shrugged.

"You just shut up and stay out of my logs" Hook warned.

Hook turned on his heel to leave the room again and Victoria stuck out her tongue in a childish manner. James as though he could feel her insolent behavior stopped and glared back at her. Victoria snapped her tongue back into her mouth and crossed her arms looking as though she didn't do a thing. Hook didn't bother saying a word he exited his cabin out into the pouring rain and wild winds.

Victoria stood then fell back onto the bed and stared at the roof of the cabin…She had to get out here, the more she stuck around the more reality of her death began to settle in. She wasn't ready to die… It was then thunder shook the boat and a flash of lightening lit up the sky. All that was followed by Hook's thundering voice as he shouted out orders to the crew. Crawling across the silken sheets Victoria peered out the window and into the ocean they traveled. The water was nearly as black as the sky above, and the rocky waters crashed heavily against the ship.

When a rather large one crashed against the ship Victoria was hurtled forwards and right into the window. The window flew open as her body slammed against the pane and Victoria was suddenly thrown from the window it's self. At first only her front half hung from the window, Victoria felt her heart begin to race and fear gripping at her. From her current position all she could see was the violent waves, and what seemed to be a long silver tail. Victoria again felt her panic settle in, a long silver tail? What the hell was in that water? Making a panic stricken face Victoria frantically began to push against the walls of the ship and hurl herself back into the cabin. However her upper half seemed to hang over just a little too much and the leverage she needed just wasn't there. Her hands wet from the pouring rain slipped and slid as she continued her feeble attempt at trying to regain her stable standings. Suddenly the silver tail broke the surface and took a hard hit against the ship. The Jolly Roger shook violently and Victoria was tossed from the window.

Victoria started head first but as the ship rocked it came forwards and she bounced off the side and hurtled towards the sea. In midst of her pinball game she played with the ship Victoria managed to grasp a loose rope end hanging from the mast. Finally her world stopped bouncing about as she clung desperately to the rope. Once she felt the world had stopped moving she opened her eyes a gazed at her newest predicament. She was only maybe five or six feet above the oceans violent tantrum and it definitely wasn't her preferred position.

Then over the roaring of the storm and crashing of the waves Victoria heard the faintest of sounds. However not just a sound it was clear enough to know it was a voice…a woman's voice.

"_**Pan returns to us" **_The voice nearly hissed.

Victoria looked around trying to find the location of the voice, nothing only ocean and boat. Shaking her head in attempt to deny the possibility of being crazy, this really wasn't going well at all. Panic growing stronger and more intense Victoria grasped the rope and began her attempt in climbing to the railing of the ship. Reaching up Victoria felt her grasp on the rope only slip against the rain and she dropped another few feet towards the ocean.

"HOOK!' She screamed over the thunder and waves "OH GOD HOOK PLEASE!" Victoria felt more tears threaten her eyes.

"_**Why do you call the man that has stolen you?" **_The voice asked.

Wide eyed Victoria jerked her head from side to side. Meekly she answered the voice back.

"I don't want to die"

"_**He's your warren for death Pan…the sea would save you…" **_

The voice had a haunting sound; Victoria choked back her fear and answered the voice.

"Maybe he won't…" She trailed off knowing how stupid she sounded.

' _**Ha ha ha, Hook Captain James Hook caring about anyone but him self… especially a direct decedent of Peter Pan, not likely my dear…" **_The voice cackled.

Victoria felt at such loose ends, did she drop into the ocean or wait for the murderous pirate? In her midst of thought Victoria hardly took to notice herself being hauled upwards. Her head instantly snapped upwards and she watched as Hook pulled against the slippery rope. Victoria didn't know weather she was happy or more afraid. Soon however Hook had her at the railing and was hauling her onto the deck. Again she stood soaked before him shivering in the strong winds.

'ARE YOU CRAZY?' Hook shook her shoulders as he screamed at her "What were you thinking, jumping out the window you crazy, stupid-" Hook was cut off as Victoria spoke just above a whisper.

"I… fell out the window"

James cocked a brow at her "Fell out the window?" He questioned.

"And the voice" Victoria felt the same gripping sensation in her stomach again.

Hook noticed her instant discomfort.

"A voice, are you really losing it girl?" Hook now bent down so he was at her eye level.

Victoria looked off staring into nothing; her sea green eyes looked almost lifeless as she stared. She knew she had heard that voice, it was as clear as Hook's as the roaring of the waves… she knew she heard it. Still in the midst of her gaze Victoria was brought back as the voice spoke again.

"_**James Hook…you stole our Pan" **_The voice sounded as though it were sulking.

Every pirate on the ship stopped in their tracks and stared out in the storming ocean. James felt his skin crawl as the voice spoke; the girl wasn't going mad a voice had spoken and it was quit clear. Without a response the voice spoke again.

"_**It's not fair you get to keep her, she belongs with us, she belongs to the island" **_

Hook standing protectively in front of Victoria gazed over the railing and into the sea below. Now clearly one could see a small band of mermaids had broken to the surface, and they didn't look too happy. James sneered at the gathering below his ship, such annoyances these creatures of Neverland were.

"You wretched snakes" Hook spat "Pan's granddaughter belongs to me, for my vengeance not to your silly land of magic"

"_**No, your wrong Hook, her blood breaths life to Neverland, you chased our beloved Peter away, made him wish to live a full and complete life, now Neverland suffers, we suffer!"**_ The mermaids hissed _**"We want our Pan back, she is the one and only living bloodline connection, you kill her and Neverland will parish"**_

"What makes you witches think I care about what happens to Neverland?" Hook sneered.

"_**You will care, soon you will care. A female Pan is much different than a male Pan; she has many…unique talents. Her Grandfather passed his wondrous gifts to her she will be much different"**_ The voice giggled darkly.

Hook felt a shiver run up his spine with this sort of news. Hook looked at the young woman and narrowed his eyes as she herself took in the knowledge the mermaids passed on. He had no intention no matter what the girl was capable of losing out on his vengeance, Victoria was his.

"So be it then" Hook grinned out at the Merfolk "I'll face her 'gifts' and she will still take the place of Peter Pan"

"_**Then you take this course and it will not be a fun one Hook, and if you think we are done, your far from right, no one on Neverland will rest knowing Peter's granddaughter lives and she can be the rightful ruler of Neverland. Your journey to vengeance has only yet begun Hook."**_ The mermaids then sunk giggling into the ocean, and everyone on board was left unnerved.

Everyone that is but Victoria, a new hope raised deep in her chest a new hope and a new reason to fight. James looked over catching Victoria's hopeful smile, her eyes lighting up like he had never seem them before. He hated to see that, his efforts were going to be ruined.

"Don't get any ideas Miss. Pan, there is nothing those useless Merfolk can do for you, and I wouldn't take anything they say seriously" Hook harshly grabbed her upper arm.

Within that same moment the ship shuttered and rocked back and forth. Smee and Mullins were throw forwards Mullins crashing into the back of Hook; soon it turned into a large heap of bodies. Hook lying right on top of Victoria herself. James felt his anger fume and his face turn red with rage. The Mermaids had decided to send a parting gift. It was then Hook came into realization that he was lying on top of Pan. Jumping up and knocking Mullins to the side Hook hovered over Victoria looking down on the girl. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly gapped.

"That was slightly awkward." She whispered.

"Don't be stupid" Hook snapped "Mullins that clumsy fool fell and brought myself down with him"

"I'm so sorry capn' sir, I just lost me footings" Mullins stumbled over his own words.

"I don't need you excuses man, I need you and the rest of my so called crew to get this damn ship under control!" Hook roared.

Everyman aboard that ship jumped to their feet and started again on settling the ships rocking and regains control. Victoria ignoring her iced body dashed to the railing and peered over looking for the mermaids… alas as she looked there was no longer the beauties of the ocean. Only blackened water could be seen, she felt her heart drop again. How she wanted to know more, what had they meant by gifts? Just what was she capable of being Peter's Pan's descendent? So many questions and no one was there to answer. Hook would be of no use to her, he would rather her know as little as possible. Victoria then felt a whole other fear grip at her. Would Hook find it more urgent to kill her now that he knew she wasn't just an ordinary girl?

Victoria openly moaned as she leaned against the railing, her head hurt and she was freezing. Emotional pain seemed to be the only thing she could feel anymore, the only thing she had left. She watched the ocean and listened to the frantic men around her, Jukes calling from the crows' nest, Mason at the wheel cursing the waters, Smee fussing over Hook, and Hook trying to shoo the old man away. She cracked a smile; they had so much life left everyone of them…so much life left. She was startled out of her thoughts when Hook placed his good hand on her shoulder...

"Go to my cabin." His order was short and direct.

Without a fuss Victoria turned and entered his cabin Hook right on her tail. Victoria slammed open the cabin doors and went straight for Hook's lavish bathroom. Hook stopped as suddenly as he noted the girl's entrance to his personal hygiene quarters. He seethed alone as she then slammed that door and held herself up in the room. Hook had no idea what he was going to even say to her, threatening would do him no good. She had been given a taste of knowledge that could lead her to knowing what true abilities came with such a connection to Neverland. Being a granddaughter of Pan would only lead her to be the same, a hard headed fool who would play at any game to win. However Miss. Pan was no longer a child she was a full grown woman. If Hook had luck maybe such things had now gone passed her in age and she would act like the young woman she is.

Groaning with annoyance Hook brought his hand to his face and rubbed at his forehead. This was suppose to be uplifting not one giant head ache. It was in his thoughts of trying to avoid her questions he heard a horrible shrill scream from within the bathing room. His heart jumped and he darted to the door and went to swing it open.  
"MISS PAN!' Hook screamed as he jiggled the knob finding it to be locked.

"I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!" Her voice was no longer sane sounding.

Her voice was frantic and full of pain, it almost scared Hook.

"Victoria if you don't open this door right now" Hook began.

"What are you going to do James, kill me?" The voice was dead sounding.

Hook then became quit alarmed. With his heavy set shoulder Hook slammed against the thick oak door. It shuttered under his blow but did not open. Victoria jumped at the sudden thunderous sound.

"I swear Victoria if you keep me away from my crew during a time like this I will make your death slow and very painful" Hook had barely time to finish his sentence before the door gently cracked open.

James peered through the crack and saw Victoria her head hanging low and her short hair for the second time that day dripping in water. She looked so pathetic at that moment, she was like a tiny lost child dripping from head to toe and in clothes that were clearly too big for her. She stood so still one may have even thought she was already dead, her face shaded by her hair and her hands limp at her sides.

"Victoria?" Hook whispered.

"Yes" She answered dully.

"Take one of my shirts and go sleep this off." Hook shot out before grabbing a shirt from his bed side and tossing it at the young woman.

The shirt fell over her head yet Victoria continued to stand unmoving and silent. Hook stopped in the door way and glanced back at the girl, it gave him the chills the way she stood so still, the fact she didn't even go to remove the shirt. Clearing his throat he spoke again.

"I will return with something hot for you, change and get into bed…I won't have you running around my cabin acting like a fool, and stay away from the damn window!" Hook snapped his last word and left slamming the door behind him.

Once outside James was bombarded by the crew members, each one looking terrified and confused at the same time. Smee finally spoke out first.

"Cap'n Hook sir…the mermaids is what they speak bein the truth about Miss. Pan?"

Hook again brought his hand to his forehead, he really didn't need this.

"I don't know Smee I have no idea what the girl maybe capable of, but remember you pathetic dogs she is a small defenseless girl! Only that a pathetic little girl! If you fear her you might as well jump ship now, you have no right being a pirate!" Hook roared at the crew.

Each member whimpered at their Captain's rage, Smee however questioned his captain further.

"But Sir, what happens if she is capable of…things" Smee whispered the last word.

Hook sneered at his boson, this was absolutely ridiculous. Even Peter Pan had no more ability then to fly and that was with the help of his damned pixie Tinker Bell. Were there things he had not been made aware of in his many years battling the eternal youth? Is it possible that there maybe more to the Pan's then he lad been led to know? Hook quickly recovered his lapse in judgment and turned on his men.

"Again she is a pathetic girl, you are men you should start acting like men, 'IF' Miss Pan is capable of anything other than bringing forth tears we will deal with it at that time." Hook's words were final.

Even Smee didn't dare to push the subject; they all departed and went about their roles on the ship. The clouds broke and a dim glow surrounded the ship, the rain had now become nothing more than a drizzle and the ocean smoothed its' rage. Hook frowned out at the sudden weather change, ironic once the Merfolks departure had come the weather had calmed. Maybe there was more to Neverland than he had ever bothered to see. Gazing back at his cabin, Hook thought about just what Victoria maybe capable of. Shaking his head clearing the annoying thoughts Hook returned to helm and took charged of his ship. No matter what may come of Miss. Pan this was his ship and he would be in control.


	3. Chapter 3

**So on to Chapter 3, I know these chapters are long and I hope it doesn't bother anyone. Again plz R&R always appreciated.**

**-Marvey**

Chapter 3

Moaning something incoherent Victoria flipped herself from her back to her side, her right arm falling over Hook's face. Snarling Hook tossed her arm back and sat up giving her the darkest look he could muster. Victoria had been tossing and turning the entire night and in her restless sleep she had smacked Hook several times. As he sat up Victoria shifted again her foot coming up and catching Hook in his groin.

"Son of a bitch!" Hook cursed as he grabbed at his manhood.

He snapped his head in her direction instantly wanting to smack the girl into a deeper sleep. He looked her over, her brows were knitted together and a sweat had started to bead on her forehead, she was clearly having a nightmare. He watched for a moment longer as she flipped herself, almost violently turning so she now faced the wall. James turned his head and looked out the window just over his bed; it was still evening the sky still a midnight back. Rubbing his eyes Hook rolled over attempting to go back to sleep before the sun rose. He had only just closed his eyes when Victoria began to talk; Hook went motionless as he listened to the young woman.

"It's all your fault…everything is your fault…"

Hook looked over his shoulder, her eyes were still closed she was clearly still asleep.

_Victoria stood in what looked like a blue mist, clouds hovered just above the ground and just feet in front of her stood Peter Pan. He wasn't elderly like Victoria had always known him; he was young, younger than her maybe 12? He stood just at her shoulders in height, his hair a beautiful chocolate brown and his eyes a soft green. She really did resemble him in so many ways physically; most would have thought they were brother and sister. _

_He looked upset and that he should be she had been screaming at him for the last few moments of her dream._

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TOO ME!" Victoria screamed at the youth version of her grandfather "He's going to kill me grandpa, he's going to take me away from everything, and I'm not ready…"_

"_Victoria everything will be ok, please believe me my girl, everything will be ok" Peter reached out to his granddaughter._

_Victoria instantly pulled way a snarl on her lips._

"_How can you say it will be ok? I'm going in be slaughtered by a murderous pirate in a few weeks time!' Victoria burst out. _

"_Everything has a way of working out my dear, and I promise you won't regret the path that has been chosen for you" Peter soothed._

"_I don't want this path Grandpa; I don't want it I want to be at home with mom and dad even my dog for God sakes!" Victoria now stepped closer to the youth._

_Peter only sighed and held his arms open to his granddaughter, Victoria feeling a lump form in her throat fell forwards falling into his arms._

"_Please don't leave me… I can't do this alone" She tightly held onto the youth._

_Peter kissed his granddaughter's forehead and whispered to her._

"_Things are not as they appear, you can do this I know you can, you just have to believe you can"_

_Victoria looked up meeting the sea green eyes of her grandfather, she scowled at him for a moment then slowly gave in._

"_You have to go?" She asked._

"_Yea" He smiled "But remember your connection to Neverland is your connection to me, I'm sorry about how much I hid from you but I promise you will be just fine"_

_His voice carried on and soon Victoria was left standing alone in the blue mists of her mind._

Victoria's eyes fluttered open and she was faced with Hook staring down at her, he almost seemed to glow as the candle he had lit created a warm orange glow from behind. Victoria groaned before burying her head into the pillow, she hated it when he stared he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Bad dream?" James finally voiced himself.

"I suppose you could say that" Victoria's voice was muffled through the pillow.

"You're so utterly rude" Hook snapped.

"How so?" Victoria asked.

"Well first off you could actually look at me and not speak through the pillow" Hook pointed out.

Victoria with reluctance looked up from the pillow turning her face so she faced the captain. Hook oddly smiled at her and leaned back against his own pillow he had propped up against the headboard. Victoria deepened her scowl; she wasn't fancying the smirk at all.

"What is your problem?" Victoria laid her head down still facing the pirate.

"You listened to me, no hassle, no whining… well until now" James stretched out his arms then folded them behind his head.

Victoria felt this to almost be uncomfortable, the captain so serene and calm; nothing was causing him to anger. She was even rude…what was his deal? He merely sat a sly smile on his face and looking completely relaxed.

"Well it's not like you asked me to do something that would make me upset" Victoria said.

"Still…" Hook widened his smile "You listened"

"Whatever" Victoria then turned herself "Wouldn't you rather have me in the brig, I mean not many captives share a bed with their captor"

Hook laughed at that.

"You would be surprised how many times I've put your Granddad down there and he managed to escape, by gods the thousands of times he's gotten away…I'm not making the same mistake with you" Hook said as he remembered the countless occasions Peter vanished from the brig.

"How would I even get out and if I 'Did' get out where would I go?" Victoria questioned.

"You don't have to go anywhere, simply making the same attempt at diving off into the ocean is scary enough" James stated.

"Scary" Victoria turned her head a little.

Hook scowled and quickly made clear what he had meant.

"Scary in the sense of my personal vendetta, don't start feeling special" Hook now scowled.

"I see" She sighed heavily.

"Maybe sleep would be a good idea then" James leaned over and quickly put the flame out.

Suddenly the room was washed in darkness and Hook readjusted himself to be all the more comfortable. Sharing a bed with a fictional character was certainly a surreal thing; it just didn't seem right on so many levels. Hook nestled in behind her this time facing the same direction as her. Putting it out of mind Victoria closed her eyes and let sleep take over, praying the dream didn't return.

"Ah Miss Pan, yer clothes here are dry" Smee held out a neatly folded pile of clothes.

With a timid smile Victoria took the pile, it was looking closer she noticed her clothes she arrived on the ship with were no longer within the pile.

She frowned at the pile then looked at Smee questioningly.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked.

"Oh Capn Sir he asked that I get rid of yer clothes, he said they weren't fitting of a young woman." Smee smiled back.

"And these are?" Victoria said outraged "These are little cabin boys clothes, made for boys at least mine were made for girls!"

Smee looked a little frightened as the girl exploded about her clothes. Yet at the same time he felt a little sorry for the young woman before him.

"Can't I have anything?" Victoria exclaimed "I just want my clothes at least"

"Miss I, I'm very sorry but-"Smee was abruptly cut off as Hook came into view.

"Get over it Victoria, your clothes are long gone, these are much suited to pirate life anyways." Hook moved towards Smee.

James then escorted the boson from his quarters "Victoria and I will be out in just a moment, thank you Mr. Smee"

Smee slightly confused left the cabin and out in the beautifully sunlit day. Victoria looked up at Hook annoyance clear on her face. James however ignoring her glare merely tossed her shoes in her direction and said.

"Just be happy I saved your shoes, we have no boots of your size."

"I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world." She said sarcastically.

"You woke up in a nasty mood didn't you my dear." James sat at his desk and began to scribble in his logs.

"Aren't you going to leave so I can dress?" Victoria questioned.

"Why it's my quarters, there is a washing room just over there, no reason why you can't dress in there" Hook never looked up from his logs as he pointed to the lavish bathing room.

Pouting at Hook's annoying antics so early in the day Victoria quickly made her way the room shut and locked the door behind her. Once he heard the door slammed shut James turned and faced the room. As much as he tried to focus on other things he kept going back to the night and the dream she had. It was clearly a one sided conversation, however he had made out she was yelling at Peter. She was telling him it was all his fault. James couldn't understand why her words had stayed with him, but they did and he found it unsettling. Just like the stirring feeling he got in his gut when she was very close.

Turning again from the door he went to his logs and slowly unrolled a large map, Hook had made the map years ago when they first started traveling the Neverealm. On the map Hook recorded all the major Islands and the best route to his own home island Silver Port. Moving over it with his tools Hook had come into realization they could be in port of Silver Port within only few days time, he had expected it to be a week at least. However if the winds kept up in the same way they had been they would be there in three to four days possibly even less. Hook smiled, things were going very smoothly and quickly soon he could have his retirement and again be in the arms of his beautiful Cecilia. Lost in a day dream James hadn't noticed as a sour faced Victoria emerged from the bathing quarters.

"It looks stupid with running shoes." She snapped.

Hook was quickly brought back to the real world and eyed up the Peter look alike standing gazing at her self in the full length mirror.

"Is that honestly your biggest concern right now?" Hook sighed dropping his pen.

"Yes" Victoria snarled "If I'm going to Pirate even if it were only for a few days I want to look the part…" She turned now checking out her back end.

"Women…" Hook chuckled as he leaned his chin on his palm "You look fine"

"Ya, ya" Victoria turned feeling defeated again.

"I can't believe you really care at all, wouldn't you say you have bigger concerns?" Hook questioned.

"Well of course I do, but why should I dwell on that." Victoria took a seat on his bed and sighed loudly.

"Does this have anything to do with your dream?" Hook inquired.

Victoria felt her face flush red and she locked eyes with the captain. Suddenly very uncomfortable Victoria began to fidget with the cuffs of her sleeve.

"How do you know about my dream?"She wandered her gaze not straying from the pirate.

"You talk in your sleep" James smiled "Quite clearly I may add"

Victoria felt her face only flush a deeper scarlet. She knew from stories told by her family and friends that she spoke in her sleep, however that wasn't quite a thing she had thought she was going to need to worry about here. Frankly it was the last thing on her mind. Dropping her face into her hand Victoria felt her stomach churn with what the captain may have heard. She had no idea just what parts she may have spoke about, or just how in depth she may have gotten.

"What did you hear?" Victoria asked through her hand.

Hook looked her over, her face as red as the jacket he wore, she was clearly very uncomfortable with his knowledge of her dream.

"You were quite upset with your Grandfather" Hook answered softly "It was all his fault I believe"

"Oh God" Victoria stood and began to pace the room, her anxiety going through the roof. "Why is there nothing private with you?"

"I'm sorry my dear for hearing your sleep talking, oh how dare I." Hook continued to smile.

Victoria could clearly see just how much pleasure he was getting from this.

"This isn't funny" Victoria stopped her pacing and glared out at the captain.

"I never said it was" Hook was very cool and comfortable.

His comfort with her anxiety only caused her more, and annoyance.

"Well yes maybe it does have to do with my dream, maybe it helped…me" Victoria crossed her arms.

"I see" Hook turned back to his maps.

Again letting out a loud sigh Victoria began her pacing again, she just couldn't stand how calm he was, and how he smiled at her. She simply couldn't stand it. Hook himself could feel her anxiety and her pacing and felt his own nerves going on end.

"Miss Pan go outside find Jukes he will give you something to do." Hook said not bothering to look up.

Victoria felt the strange air that surrounded the room, Hook was just so calm and almost being decent to her. Without responding to the captain Victoria removed herself from the cabin and out in the sun filled day.

Hook watched as she left the same smile playing on his lips. Things were going to change, he could feel it and unlike his usual feelings he was looking forwards to what will come with his encounters with Victoria Pan.

"Jukes" Victoria crouched down next to the gunner.

Jukes looked up his chocolate brown eyes wide with surprise to have the young Pan so close and personal.

"What's wrong?" Victoria cocked a brow.

"Just you walkin about, where's the cap'n?"Jukes looked passed her.

"Oh he's playing with his maps, and he sent me to you" Victoria pointed at him.

"No" Jukes moaned.

"Excuse me?" Victoria straightened her position and placed her hands on her hips.

"No, no, no it's just I don't know…" Jukes trailed off, feeling he was at a lose for words.

"You are all ridiculous, lets be honest you are primitive stupid men…you all think us women and some sort of demons in this time of age, why don't you all just get over it" Victoria shot, her temper getting the better of her.

Jukes felt his face flush a crimson red and the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment wash over him. After a few awkward moments he glanced up to find Victoria pacing the deck, her temper barely in check.

"Listen Miss Pan that's not what I meant" Jukes tried to soothe the temperamental woman.

"Then what did you mean?" Victoria stopped abruptly her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"You're the captain's and not only are you his but I honestly don't know how to deal with nor speak to woman." Jukes looked more embarrassed as he admitted this.

Victoria dropped herself onto the deck a loud sigh escaping her lips.

"Listen I REALLY don't care about Hook or how you talk to me, just give me something to do, something that will help me keep my mind busy."

Jukes crouched down beside her and looked from her to his canon he had been working on since he woke this morning. He didn't really enjoy sharing his duties with anyone never mind miss Pan herself, however if Hook had sent her to him he supposed he should find her something.

"Alright, if you must have something to do the cannon is finished all except for being polished"

Victoria made a face. She wasn't looking forwards to polishing a death machine. However she wasn't left with much of a choice. Hook had kicked her out of the cabin and he expected her to find something constructive to do. Besides all that she really did want something to keep her from thinking too much.

"Alrighty then" Victoria sighed "Where's your polish or whatever you use." She glanced around the mess the gunner had created on deck.

Jukes grinned "Down in the brig, I'll take you."

Hook stood in the doorway of his cabin watching as Victoria with as little enthusiasm as possible dragged her feet following the gunner to the brig. Hook knew it was rather unorthodox that he had his prisoner working on board as a crew mate, however he found he was more comfortable knowing a crew member was with her at all times or himself. Hook came from the doorway of his cabin and approached Mason at the helm.

"Captain" Mason greeted.

"Mason." Hook greeted back.

Hook then pulled his map from his coat and unrolled it for Mason.

"As you can see by the route we are on Mr. Mason we are maybe only two days from Port Silver" Hook pointed out.

"Aye Capn we are coming up to yer home rather quickly." Mason noted.

"Yes Mr. Mason and as we near I would like you to write me up a list of the supplies we need, you are to take the men on your shore leave and gather what we need. Neverland is still another week's journey from Port Silver"

"Of course Capn sir" Mason nodded.

"Good Mason, now let's get this ship moving I'm rather enthused to see my home port again." Hook gave a wide grin.

He missed his cherished Cecilia. Besides his revenge against Pan all Hook had his mind was the beautiful Cecilia he missed her scent, and her softness. James became lost in his memories as the ship continued on his course towards Silver Port. Not much longer until he was going to be in the arms on his beloved.

Victoria sat sweat pouring from her forehead and drenching her clothes, she felt sticky and gross by the time she had finished with the cannon. Jukes stood over her his hands on his hips as he examined her work. For a woman a woman of another century entirely she did a rather good job. The cannon sparkled in the beautiful rays of the sun and it was even cleaned thoroughly on the inside. Jukes rubbed his pointer finger against the shaft of the cannon and not s single layer of soot or dust came with it. He was very impressed.

"I must say Miss Pan you have done a fine on her." Jukes now scratched his head.

"Meh" Victoria shrugged "Just like my father's car."

"Car?" Jukes questioned taking a seat on the deck next to Victoria.

Victoria chuckled lightly; she had forgotten they would know nothing of cars or anything of her century.

"Yes is much like" She stopped to think of a proper example "A horse and carriage, you ride in it and it takes you where you need to go."

"How is it like?" Jukes' interest had been peeked by this time.

Another soft chuckle escaped Victoria's lips.

"Well a car is like a machine you see it doesn't need a horse or any animal for that matter to make it move, it runs on gas" Victoria went on to explain.

Jukes' eyes if possible lit up more and became wide with interest, he simply adored such things and the world she came from seemed quit exciting.

"Gas, what is gas" Jukes moved closer to the young woman.

"Well… oh man" She laughed "How would I explain this"

Victoria continued her explanation of her world's transportation devices even going into what the boats and ships of her world were like. Jukes was absolutely fascinated by those stories the simple size of the ships of her time had Jukes on the edge of his seat. Victoria had found since she arrived on the ship she was finally feeling at ease talking to one of the crew mates.

Juke in Victoria's opinion wasn't much older than any of Peter's lost boys. Jukes' was young and round in the face and even in his manners one could see his youth. Victoria when watching Jukes' enthusiasm began to feel pity for the boy. Trapped here on a ship full of dirty smelly old men who had no dreams, and no sense of virtue, he was going to be forced into a world of anger and resentment. He was just so young still.

"How old are you Mr. Jukes?" Victoria interrupted him.

Jukes dropped his hands in there waving of a story he was telling and looked down.

"14 Miss" He blushed under her gaze.

"God you are young." She laughed lightly.

Jukes only blushed deeper.

"You're the same as my nephew, I'm so old" Victoria let out a loud laugh this time.

"You have a nephew; just old are you Miss Pan?" Jukes questioned.

"23, certainly doesn't feel like it." Victoria looked up at the forming clouds above, evening was setting in and the sun was beginning to lower

Jukes just looked at her as she stared out into the skies above, she looked so forlorn and in pain. Oddly enough and against all that he was taught from the captain and the crew he felt for her. He knew how savage the Captain could be and he hated no one more than her grandfather; her death would not be a quick and painless one. Hook would make it last, he was going to put her through the years of torment Peter had put the captain and them through. He frowned at the thought, she really didn't do anything but have a bad birthright, if she were born to any other man she would be safe, she would have the world to look forwards to.

"Your very young yourself Miss Pan." Jukes smiled out at her.

"Why thank you Mr. Jukes you know when I read the stories I never pictured you so young and endearing." Victoria had created a connection with Billy Jukes and she was thankful for it. She didn't have much time left and with even one kind face to look forwards to it seemed to make her feel more at ease, more accepting of her fate.

"I'm not quit as nice as you may think Miss Pan I've done many terrible things in my few years, so many terrible things" Jukes looked down at his bare feet.

Victoria was about to reply when Hook's husky voice broke through.

"Miss Pan I can see you have accomplished your duties for the day, to my cabin"

Victoria instantly felt shivers run up her spine; she didn't want to be trapped in the cabin with Hook himself. Not for another agonizing night. With reluctance Victoria rose from the deck and started towards Hook. Passing Hook Victoria felt her heart race, he weather she wanted to admit it or not intimidated her greatly.

Once Victoria had entered his Cabin, Hook turned on the gunner.

"Making friends with our prisoners are we Mr. Jukes?" Hook's words were like ice.

"No Capn sir, certainly not" Jukes jumped to his feet.

"I would hope you be not young man, Miss Pan is a prisoner and my prisoner she isn't to feel comfort here" Hook again turned on his heels and went after the young woman.

Inside the cabin Victoria had fixed herself a spot on Hook's bed, gazing out the double window. She had the right hand side of the window pushed open letting the evening breeze brush against her sweat covered face. It felt so incredibly good against her skin after being under the intense heat for so many hours. She rose up her arms and laid her face on the palms of her hands closing her eyes to benefit even more from the easy breeze. A smile crossed her lips as she rested there, ironically when she sat there with the window open and the breeze it was like she was flying. Flying far, far away from where she was flying to somewhere safe. Peter was so lucky to have that ability, no wonder Hook couldn't hold on to him for very long. So free so lucky, Victoria for the millionth time since being captured felt a lump grow in her throat.

"Daydreaming my dear?" Hook now entered the cabin closing the door tightly behind him.

"Sort of" Victoria didn't open her eyes.

"Dinner will be served in 20 minutes or so, would you care to clean up, you smell something awful my dear" Hook removed his heavy red coat and hung it near the door.

At that comment Victoria's eyes snapped open, she set them on Hook giving him a dark glare.

"I would considering I spent the day buffing your bloody cannon" Victoria's voice was sharp.

Hook gave a throaty laugh.

"And a job well done miss Pan, maybe you could have been a wonderful pirate."

That struck a nerve.

She scowled out at the man, her eyes as always hard and full of disgust, she would never want to be a pirate. To live life of tormenting those around her, rape people of their wealth, pride and even their lives. The thought made her sick.

"Where can I clean myself up?" Victoria asked gruffly.

"My bathing quarters of course you silly girl" James then went into his draws and pulled out an over sized white blouse for her to sleep in along with a large fluffy towel.

She eyed him for a moment.

"You serious?" She asked.

Hook gave another throaty laugh.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's your quarters seems like it would be a place of privacy for just yourself." Victoria then took the bundle of clothes and towel.

"Not as though I haven't shared many other places of privacy with you" Hook indicated to his bed at this.

Blushing Victoria didn't bother with a reply, she took herself into the bathers quarters of the cabin and closed the door tightly behind. Once inside she jiggled the door locking it securely, she did not want an intrusion weather it be by accident or not.

"Don't be long Miss Pan as I told you dinner will not be long" Hook called through the door.

Victoria rolled her eyes as she looked around the cabin, in the left hand corner Victoria noticed Hook had already gone to preparing her bath. The tub had steaming water filing it nearly to the brim and a number of soaps out on the counter next to it. It was when looking at the welcoming bath Victoria realized in the three days she had been aboard the ship she had yet to actually take a bath. It was rather disgusting how dirty she felt when the realization kicked in. Dropping her clothes to the floor Victoria crept over the edge of the tub and sunk her body deeply into the steaming waters.

Almost instantly she felt relaxed and at ease in the waters. Every tight muscle in her body loosened as she sunk in deep going passed her shoulders so the water reached her chin. She closed her eyes and just let herself sink back into her minds eye where she was safe from the pirates and their captain. She thought back to the day before Hook at shown up at her home. She had just entered her last semester of school and soon she was going to eligible for her teaching degree. Again the throat formed in her throat. She had put so much effort into that course and every penny she had. She thought to her friends and how they were also in the midst or finishing of their college programs. In a short time they would find a time and place to put their skills to work, she wouldn't get that chance. No matter what she tried to think of she was always brought back to her painful reality. She wondered what her family must be thinking, she had been missing for three days, no call not anything, to them it must have been like she vanished off the face of the earth. The lump grew bigger when she thought of how she would never get the chance to say goodbye, or even I love you to them. Hook took so much more from her then just her life when he condemned her to death.

Sighing Victoria dunked her head under the water and rubbed at her face. When she came up she could feel as the dirt and sweat were being washed away and they were replaced with a feeling of cleanliness. Reaching to the edge of the counter she pulled out a lavish looking bottle of soap. Eyeing it up she found it wasn't labeled just a crimson red with a cork top. Shrugging she pulled the cork top off and took a whiff, Victoria closed her eyes as the scent invaded her senses. Lemons, oranges and limes a scent that seemed to wake her up and bring her more to life.

"You're a lovely smell aren't you" Victoria laughed at the bottled before dumping a small amount into the tub.

"Miss Pan" Hook banged his fist against the door.

Victoria jumped the water sloshing amongst the tub.

"Y-yes" Victoria stumbled over her answer.

"Your dinner is ready, get it over a done with your not supposed to be playing" Hook called.

Victoria again glared daggers at the door. Playing she wasn't playing she was trying to get herself clean and comfortable. Still sulking she finished up her task by giving her hair a quick scrub and then exited the tub. Draping the towel over her head she briskly dried her short locks and then patted her body dry. When Smee had taken her old clothes James had been decent enough to leave her with the bra she came aboard with and Victoria was very thankful. Having something to keep her in place was at least one small thing she could keep in comfort of her own belongings. Victoria pulled the bra on; a pair of Hook's sleeping shorts then the white blouse. Feeling comfortable in the loose fitting clothing Victoria gently unlocked the door and almost silently entered the main part of the cabin.

Hook was already sitting at the dinning table He himself in just his blouse and pants, his boots and heavy coat had been removed and he was sitting in more comfort. He looked up as he heard the door creak open. A gentle smile graced his lips as his girl timidly came from the bathing quarters. He took her in clean and fresh from the tub, her hair damp and clinging to her face. He took in her appearance more this time, her large green eyes framed by her dark hair only bringing them out all the more.

A strange thought had come to his mind as he drank her in; Hook had yet seen the young girl smile. He for the first time since she's be aboard heard her give a true laugh when she was with Jukes, he wondered what her smile must as have looked like. Around him she kept a dark look of pain and suffering which Hook of course wanted to enforce upon her, yet still he wondered what a smile on her youthful features would look like.

Sweeping his arm to the left Hook indicated to a seat that had been set up for her, Victoria first eyed up the pirate then her seat. Figuring there was no point in putting up a fuss Victoria took a few strides then dropped herself into the assigned seat. Sighing loudly Victoria eyed up the food before her. On a large wooden plate there was served a small portion of sliced potatoes a large cut of what looked like pork and then also a bun buttered sitting on a separate dish. She also thought food on a pirate ship would taste rather disgusting considering what they were at a disadvantage for fresh food being abroad at sea most of the time. However taking this food in he found it looked rather delicious, her stomach agreed with a low growl. Victoria's face blushed scarlet as the growl erupted from her belly. James let out a deep throated laugh as her stomach spoke out against hungry.

"Hungry my dear?" Hook pushed her plate closer.

"I suppose" Victoria kept her head down trying to conceal the blush.

The dinner continued in silence and Hook found him uncomfortable with the quite. Wanting to hear his girl even if it were her anger he began a conversation.

"What did you do in your world?" Hook began as he swirled his wine.

"What do you mean?" Victoria poked at her pork.

"Your career, job etcetera" Hook waved his hook.

"I was in school actually" Victoria continued to poke at her pork.

"Oh" Hook looked taken by this "So you are an educated brat"

Victoria glared up through her dark locks.

"Yes I'm quit educated, I was in university taking my early childhood development course" She gave up on the pork, it wasn't that it wasn't delicious it was just no desire to eat.

Hook gave another throaty laugh.

"Of course you would work children, so much about you screams Pan" Hook mused.

"Yes well I love working with children, they have so much more to give then worn out elderly men who just find reasons to be angry and resent filled" She leaned back against her chair.

"Your going to push the wrong buttons Miss Pan" Hook sipped at his wine.

"Just carrying on a legacy Captain, can't expect any less now can you?" Victoria peered at him.

"Suppose I couldn't" Hook placed the empty wine glass down "Sad your legacy has to come to an end."

Victoria felt the familiar pull on her heart as he coldly stated this.

"Yes is too sad." She refused to give him tears this time.

"More accepting I see"

"Not at all" Victoria poured herself her own glass of the bitter wine "Just biding my time"

Through her glass she gave a coy smile and Hook felt his heart skip a beat. There it was her smile. It was magical it was more than what he expected, youthful and full of spirit like her grandfather's, yet so mature and beautiful on the face of young woman. Hook chastised himself for looking at her in such a light he didn't know what he were thinking looking at her in such a way. Disgusting it was.

"Your going to make it tough right to the bitter end aren't you Miss Pan" Hook cleared his throat.

"Mmm" Was all she said still playing with that coy smile.

Instead of pushing the subject Hook excused himself from the dinner table and went to his cabin entrance. There he called to his boson to take the dirtied dishes and clean out the left overs. Victoria took this opportunity to excuse herself from the bosons sight not wanting another man to witness her in her sleeping clothes. Creeping into the bathing quarters again Victoria turned and eyed up her image in the tall mirror hanging over the sink. She took a good long look at the woman before her, her face looked worn even her once bright green eyes had lost some of their spark. Groaning she dropped her face into her hands, she went to back to the dream. How Peter had told her everything would be fine, how can anything be fine? Nothing felt more wrong and painful in her entire life. Should she trust the Peter in her dream? Or was it just that a Dream? A dream she wanted to have to believe things could get better? That things weren't as they seemed? Maybe it was just a dream; Vitoria however couldn't help but to have to it to hold onto. She pulled her face from her hands and smiled at the mirror, she will find the light in this even if it maybe be her end.

Victoria was brought from her pondering when Hook raped his fingers against the door. This time his voice wasn't harsh not demanding.

"Victoria dear, I'm going to take my post at the helm for a few hours, get yourself to bed"

She laughed, how ridiculous it sounded to have Hook telling her it was bedtime. Absolutely absurd it was. Opening the bathroom door just a crack she peered out to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing no sign of the captain nor the boson she came out into the opening and headed straight for the silken bed. Victoria climbed across the cool sheets, nestled herself deep under the covers and snuggled into the pillow. The sky had taken on a deep purple blue in colour and stars speckled the deep blanket of colour. It was breath taking how clear the sky was, Victoria living in the city had not often seen the sky so clear. Sighing in contentment at the beauty above Victoria closed her eyes and soon sleep swept over her.


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are the best! And Barbiegirl22 the most supportive! If you enjoy my stories you will enjoy hers. Now I have chapter 4 done and 5 started hopefully I can move quickly. My intentions are to update at least one chapter a week! Anyways R&R!

-Marvey

Chapter 4

Rolling to her right Victoria rolled right into the back of James, feeling his heat radiating off his back her eyes fluttered open. Hook's back was to her and he was still soundly asleep, craning her head up Victoria peered out the window seeing as a dull light had began to form. Judging by the suns position and such she figured it had to be nearing dawn five or so in the morning. Moaning in annoyance she was about to flop back over in an attempt to sleep when her eyes caught of flashing light. Her attention being caught she rolled over completely perching herself on her knees and peering out the window. The light flickered continuously and it made Victoria think of one thing 'a lighthouse'.

"LAND HO!" Came a husky yell from on deck.

With that James himself rolled over being brought from his own sleep, Hook rubbed at his eyes as he came into a full sitting position. He looked over catching Victoria as she tried to hide herself from peeking out the window. He chuckled at her.

"Don't get excited, it's certainly not Neverland" James now swung his legs over the bed and grabbed his large red coat.

"I didn't know we had any other stops." Victoria voiced quietly.

"There's a lot you don't yet know, doesn't mean you have to know everything." Hook said before letting himself out.

Victoria pouted at that, what a stupid answer. She again turned and looked out the darkened window, she had no idea what this island was or why they were making the stop. However it seemed something Hook had in mind from the beginning, she could only imagine what could be there that was so important.

After dressing quickly Victoria followed Hook out onto the deck of the Jolly Roger. All the men were on deck pulling the ship into order before they came to dock; Victoria looked out seeing they in sight of the island. Buildings were insight along with numerous other docked ships. Victoria was shocked at the speed they were traveling at; it had taken only minutes to reach a point of clear view of the island. She went to railing and leaned her upper body against it watching as the low mist danced across the ocean. The early morning was quit enchanting. Hook came up from behind Victoria he came to her right hand side and leaned against the rail. The early mists from the water brushed against their faces causing it to pool into tiny droplets on their cheeks.

"Would you agree that's a beautiful sight Miss Pan?" Hook gazed over at her.

Victoria didn't bother to look away from the ocean when she answered "Quite, but what are we doing here?"

"It's my home Miss Pan where I was born, grew up and where I first left port and sailed the seven seas" Hook straightened as his ego grew.

"You grew up here?" Victoria now did turn to look at the Captain.

"Of course, in 1601 I first set sail, makes you really just how old I am doesn't it Miss Pan" James edged closer to Victoria as he spoke.

Victoria had to say she recognized that the story of Peter Pan was supposed to take place decades upon decades ago, however the 1600's that is a lot older than she had ever imagined before just how long ago that was. Though she must take into mind that Wendy didn't come into the pictures till years after Peter flew the skies of Neverland. She looked up at the man, he barely even had a wrinkle on his deep sun kissed skin, and he still had a youthful glow about him. It was clear here in the realm of the Fairies where Peter had created his Neverland and all the surrounding Islands age was not an issue. Hook looked no older than the day of his 30th birthday. If she were to live Victoria found that quit taking to never have to worry about the drama's of aging. To have the beauty and energy of youth for the rest of her existence that would be quit the wonder.

"You certainly do have the years on me James" Victoria chuckled.

The way his name rolled off her tongue Hook found himself flushing, she had never used his name before, and he found he may even have enjoyed it.

"Yes well you will get to have a few extra days to enjoy your life while we are ashore"  
James cleared his throat.

Victoria's head slowly dropped as she went to stare out at the ocean once more. She didn't have answer for the Captain. James felt the tension as soon as he mentioned her short life span and found it was a good time to continue his duties. Hook began his short walk towards the helm leaving Victoria to stand alone in the misty morning.

"Jerk." She muttered under her breath.

Noon rolled around quickly and the sun was high in the sky sending its intense heat pounding down on the Jolly Roger. The men moved quickly despite the suns beams, pulling down the sails and dropping anchor. Victoria stood looking and feeling rather useless as the pirates scuttled about and even Hook had his hands full getting the ship ready for dock. Moving out of the way quickly as Mullins and Jukes rushed passed her, Victoria found her safe spot was near the port of the ship. Looking out Victoria watched as the men on shore also scuttled about readying the dock. Standing amongst them one in particular stood out, a tall slender woman, with platinum blonde locks. She was dressed in a large pale blue gown with a rather large white sun hat. She was absolutely breath taking, truly a divine woman. She stood out like a sore thumb amongst the dirty men running across deck, and the young lads that looked like they were under foot. Victoria couldn't help but to take notice to her as she stared at the Jolly Roger as though she were in waiting.

Finally the boat was fully docked and the men were given permission for shore leave.

"You lot are given three days shore leave, stay here on the ship or stay at an INN it hardly matters to me, but in three days time at dawn we are taking our leave, if you are not on ship you will be left behind and breech your contract with me, if you do such a thing you will regret it" Hook roared over the noise of the men.

He was answered with a roar of 'AYE Captain' before the entire crew dispersed across the make shift bridge between the ship and dock.

Victoria shifted slightly toying with the idea of trying to disappear into the vast group of men. However Hook quickly caught her hand in his good hand and pulled her uncomfortably close. She winced as he squeezed her arm and she was jerked against his large chest.

"Now Miss Pan" Hook whispered in her ear "Not trying to make a run for the shore now are we?"

"Pft of course I am" Victoria for a third time flashed that coy and playful smile.

Hook faltered for only a moment as he caught that smile but quickly straightened himself and locked his fingers with Victoria's. She felt her stomach take a plunge with this action. She looked up her sea green orbs questioning.

"I won't have you wandering away from me, this city isn't large but I'm not wasting my time chasing you around." James tightened his hold on her hand and together with Smee and Jukes in tow they began across the makeshift bridge.

Victoria was instantly blown away once they came onto the shore it was absolutely amazing, the way she felt like she actually stepped back in time. The people, the buildings the horse drawn buggies it was mind blowing how real it was. Everything was almost magical, despite her situation her face was lit up with a huge smile as she took it all in. Simply amazing was all she could think it was simply amazing. It was nothing like the movies she saw, this was so real. From there hand stitched clothing right down to the authentic crafted carts and cobbled streets. It was in her searching of all the elegantly dressed men and woman Victoria noticed they were heading directly for the platinum blonde woman. As they neared her it was even easier to see her beauty, her simple elegant beauty. Her skin was porcelain white with perfect red lips and cobalt blue eyes. Watching her reaction Victoria noted how her face lit when James and she came into view around the mass amounts of people.

"James!" The woman squealed throwing her umbrella to the ground and nearly charging the two of them.

Hook dropped Victoria's hand and held his arms open for the beautiful woman, she easily fell into them. Jukes locked his arm with Victoria's as she stared in wonder at the couple. He smiled politely and patted her arm. Victoria forced a smile back; he was such a sweet boy.

"I received your letter that you were coming to dock only yesterday, I thought I was dreaming, but here you are!" She exclaimed hugging him tightly.

Victoria stifled a laugh as she watched the woman hang on the captain, she had to be the only woman that would ever have that grace and not be hung.

Hook felt his chest bursting as he held his Cecilia for the first time in many years; she was wonderfully breath taking as the day he left her. She dressed in the summer gown he purchased for her on her birthday three years ago, and around her neck the locket he bought her the day he left.

"I feel like I'm dreaming at this moment" James smiled out at her "I have been trying to get back here for years"

"Oh James, It's just been too long!" She cried "Please say you're staying for a while"

Her wide blue eyes looked pleading as she stared up at her pirate man.

"I wish I could say I'm here for a long stay but I still have some…" He trailed off looking for the best word "I have some unfinished business."

Her lip stuck out as she pouted.

"You've been gone for so long." Her voice went whiny "Please tell me it's at least a day or so?"

Hook cherished that little pout she got when things didn't always go her way.

"Cecilia" His words were soft and endearing "I will be in Port for three days"

Her face was instantly alit with his answer.

"Oh I'm tickled pink!" Cecilia gave another squeal.

Victoria wrinkled her nose in distaste of the woman, she was beautiful but that's as far as it went. She was the giggly spoiled kind, quit easy to see that, she dressed like an heiress and you could see she had not worked a day in her life. Not to mention she had thee most terrible squeal Victoria had heard since she was in high school. On top of the fact that she was as annoying as they come, Victoria couldn't help but to feel like she was still in the shadow of such a woman. It was clear to see how Hook could fall for her, and let her get away with so much; she was like a painted picture. Victoria had never been one to worry about her looks but next to such a woman she felt rather average. Silly to be worried about such a vain thing when she only had a week left. Not like she had anyone to impress. Victoria was brought from her stupor when Hook called her name.

"Miss Pan" His voice was curt.

"Oh yes" Victoria looked up to meet the eyes of James.

"I'd like you to meet Cecilia, my fiancée" James gestured to the golden woman at his side.

"Nice to meet you" Victoria held out her free hand for a shake.

Now it was Cecilia's turn to wrinkle her nose in distaste.

"I'm sure." She answered tenderly taking Victoria's hand in a shake.

Cecilia quickly pulled her hands back and looked as though she touched something toxic.

Victoria felt her anger shoot up and her mouth itched to send a rather rude remark at the spoiled brat. James sensed the tension and quickly interjected.

"Cecilia my dear I have so much to tell you, but could my men and I move us to your home?" Hook again was soft toned as he spoke to her.

"Of course James my dear my coach in just this way." She turned and began leading the way to the parked coach.

James walked with his left arm locked with Cecilia, however he turned and locked his fingers with Victoria's again letting Jukes off the hook. Cecilia noticed this and her once bright blue eyes darkened. Victoria felt the glare on her, she turned to look at the woman and instantly felt threatened by the fierce look she gave. Victoria had to take a moment to understand what had caused the look she was receiving, and it didn't take her long to connect the captain's hand holding her own. Victoria rolled her eyes; this has got to be a joke. Feeling like this was the last thing she really needed, Victoria jerked her hand back. James snapped his head instantly in her direction, his gloved hand tightened on hers and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't you dare start with me now." Hook whispered harshly.

"Why do you have to hold my hand, Jukes is just as capable of keeping an eye on me as you are." Victoria whispered harshly back.

Before James could answer they were standing in front of Cecilia's coach.

"James dear please come in with me, there are outside seats by the drivers that your little… friend can sit" Cecilia pointed upwards at the well dressed man holding the reigns.

"Cecilia my darling I think-"

Cecilia cut him off quickly.

"She will be fine, what is she going to do jump off while we are driving" Cecilia chuckled "I hardly think she's that stupid…at least Id hope she's not that stupid" She glared out at Victoria.

"Well" Hook looked at the tiny woman on his right "She's full of surprises"

"Oh poo" Cecilia laughed "Please I insist she will just 'love' the view, your companions may ride inside"

She then began pulling Hook inside the coach with her; James looked back once more before Victoria finally jerked her hand away.

"I'd love to sit on top" Victoria nearly hissed as she began the short climb to the coach seat.

James felt like he should object more, however he had Cecilia jerking on his arm trying to drag him inside and Victoria was already perched on top gazing out at the city.

"You move a muscle to jump, I'll tear you a good one" He threatened.

Victoria glared back out not saying a word.

Once the group had all seated themselves the driver snapped the reigns and the horses began a steady trot. Victoria felt a rush as they began their journey to Cecilia's home. Victoria was just absolutely taken by the entire experience; she felt comfort in just feeling the morning breeze and enjoying the sights. Even though she was enjoying the sights Victoria couldn't shake her complete annoyance with the woman below.

"She's a piece of work eh?" Victoria turned to the driver.

He looked down at her, confusion clear in his eyes.

"Your employer" Victoria explained "She's quit a woman"

"Miss Cecilia?" He questioned.

"Yea that stupid thing" Victoria leaned back "Rude she is"

The man despite himself chuckled.

"You made the Mistress upset?" He questioned.

"I suppose, my existence doesn't sit well with a number of people you see" Victoria rubbed at her eyes.

He laughed again.

"You're quit out spoken for a woman"

"Yea well, I guess I wasn't taught otherwise" Victoria smiled out at him.

It wasn't long before they pulled up just outside of a rather large estate, a long graveled road wound up from the cobbled streets framed by lush trees and shrubbery. The estate it's self was a large stone building with two double doors leading into the main entrance. Victoria was as she expected right, Cecilia was clearly an heiress. The graveled road was a bit of a bumpy ride but it was a short one. The driver parked the coach just in front of the lavish home and jumped down in assistance to the Mistress. Victoria just took an easy jump and landed gracefully onto the graveled ground. Cecilia however had the driver holding her hand as she was helped down the pull out stairs. James came out the other side followed by both Jukes and Smee, who themselves were in awe at the estate before them.

"Ain't never seen such a big house" Jukes cranked his head up to take in the full view.

"You should visit my time sometime." Victoria came up from behind the gummer.

"You guys got houses like this?" He questioned.

"Yea it's quite popular to live large, I lived in one close not quit this big though" Victoria put her hands on her hips as she took in more of the dwelling.

"I'm surprised you lived in more than a tent." Cecilia came around linking her arm with Hook's, a mocking smile.

Victoria knew women like this, it didn't take long for her to decide Victoria was a threat and all threats needed to be squashed. Stupid girl.

"You're a witty one" Victoria returned the fake smile.

Cecilia's face dropped.

"Victoria" Hook snapped "I won't have this."

Victoria looked at the captain his eyes narrowed at her. Turning a glared on both of them Victoria waved her arm at them "Not worth my time anyways."

"Where did you find such a… thing" Cecilia made sure to sound as though she were talking of an animal.

"Oh she's simply a brat we found" Hook dismissed "I have so much we need to talk about my dear, would we have a place of privacy?"

"Of course, your companions and your little pet will be shown their quarters, while you and I can become reacquainted." Cecilia pulled at his arm.

"Alright then, Smee, Jukes keep an eye on Miss Pan" He ordered gruffly.

They gave an aye, aye to their captain before all five of them entered the estate. The estate was astounding once inside, so elegantly built and decorated; one would have thought they were a museum. Victoria itched to touch everything she walked passed, from the draperies to the large vases that one could tell were clearly hand painted. Just as she reached out to stroke a silken drapery Cecilia's voice rung out at her.

"Don't touch anything but the food your given and the bed you sleep in."

Victoria felt her face burn at the condescending voice. It was then she decided if she is given the opportunity she was going to slap that woman's smug little face. Moving on the small group took the stairs that wound up top the second floor. Once at the top Cecilia took this time to point out the available rooms.

"My master is at the end of this hall the last door on the left, you men may take this room to my right here, as you for" She eyed up Victoria.

"She's not to be alone" Hook interjected "And I'm not sticking her with those clouts"

Cecilia scowled at her options, she didn't want to share a room with the dirty little tom boy however she'd rather that over James sharing a room with her.

"You can stay with me" She snarled.

"Oooh did you hear that Hook, I'm truly a blessed one" Victoria clapped her hands together in mockery.

"Stop it Victoria." Hook growled.

"Whatever" Victoria crossed her arms.

"Jukes please take Miss Pan to the parlor; keep her busy while Cecilia and I discuss a few things." Hook gestured back towards the staircase.

Jukes and Smee quickly dropped their sacks into their shared room and Hook took his and Victoria's items to Cecilia's room where he and her both retreated to. Jukes again linked his arm with Victoria's trying his best to be kind to her.

"You certainly don't hold back what yer got to say do ya Miss Pan?" Jukes asked as they entered the parlor.

"Oh god not around woman like that," Victoria unlinked her arm and went straight for the window "Stupid spoiled brats"

Jukes laughed, he enjoyed her bluntness and her spirit. He had never been around many women but Miss Pan was certainly something he had never expected in a girl. She was lively and formidable; she didn't take much lying down, especially her death. Jukes found that rather upsetting that Hook wanted to destroy such a creature as Miss Pan.

"You're a much different woman than most Miss Pan" Jukes sat on the large velvet couch.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Victoria sighed.

The once beautifully lit afternoon was now clouded over and the tiniest of droplets had begun to fall in the courtyard. The day had gone from welcoming to discouraging, Victoria wanted so much to jumped out the window and run like hell. However she knew she wasn't faster than Jukes, she wouldn't get far.

It wasn't long before Hook came down the winding staircase Cecilia hanging off his good arm. Victoria turned in her seat and gave a snarl as they neared her. Hook shot her a warning glance. Cecilia however decided she wasn't done tormenting for the day.

"Hook tells me you're the reason he has lost his beautiful hand" Cecilia's voice was hard.

"Excuse me" Victoria flew up from her seat "I had NOTHING to do with the lose of his hand?" She was burning with anger.

It was one thing for her to attack her because of jealousy but this was totally uncalled for and caddy.

"Oh I'm sorry it was your grandfather a child with no honor." Cecilia waved her hand dismissively "And now you're going to take the worthless brats place"

Cecilia's cobalt blue eyes met Victoria's sea greens.

"Cecilia" Hook whispered harshly. He was clearly surprised at her digs she made at Victoria.

"How dare you." Victoria spoke low and slow.

"Oh dear did I hit a nerve?" Cecilia completely ignored James "You're not happy with God's ending for you? Unhappy you won't have the same never ending story that your grandfather had?"

Victoria felt her face go redder then it had ever been before; her hands trembled with the pure rage she felt bubbling deep down. This was going too far, she was tormented by the Pirate Captain enough; having some spoiled brat who had nothing better do take digs at her as well was going beyond her tolerance. Victoria bowed her head as tears of rage began to form, her chest heaved as her breathing became more erratic.

James watched as Victoria slowly burned with anger as she built up the weather outside seemed to follow in suit of her emotions. Ignoring his woman's taunts at his prisoner Hook was caught up looking at the window that Victoria stood just in front of. The wind picked up very suddenly and it whipped the trees in all directions, the rain had begun to build up from its drizzle.

Victoria's head snapped up, her teary green eyes ablaze. As her head snapped up a flash of lightening followed in suite. Hook almost stepped back at the timing the lightening had. Victoria then stepped forwards and her mouth opened to let Cecilia have it.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" She screamed.

Thunder clapped behind her, and the entire house shook with it. Smee and Jukes both looked alarmed with the scene unfolding before them. Cecilia was also quit alarmed nothing quite like this had ever been seen before.

"YOU NASTY LITTLE WITCH!" Victoria moved even closer to James and Cecilia "I WON'T STAND FOR IT!"

That's all it took for the window to burst and smash into hundred of tiny pieces, Victoria's hands came high above her head in order to protect her. James pulled away from Cecilia and went to grab Victoria. Pulling her safely away from the now smashed window Hook looked over the scene. The winds settled as soon as Victoria had stopped her thundering screaming, and it had settled to a steady pour. It all happened so fast Cecilia, Smee and Jukes were left at a loss. Hook however was able to see, he was able to see what had truly taken place. It was just like the day at sea when the mermaids came to the surface, the dramatic change of weather the change in atmosphere. It was her connection to Neverland, in the Fairy realm Victoria had some sort of control of the world, like a personal pull. Hook cursed Peter once more; he of course would get one last shot in before Hook could pull off his revenge. The mermaids had predicted correctly, Victoria did possess certain gifts, but Hook wasn't bound to let this stand in his way. Simply he was going to have to keep this on the down low. Lost in his thought Hook was caught off guard when Victoria ripped herself from his arms and went straight for Cecilia. Her hands were going for her neck with the clear intent ion of strangling the platinum blonde woman.

Cecilia made a show by screaming hysterically when Victoria lunged for her.

"James!" Cecilia wailed as she dodged the attack.

Hook was surprised to say the least watching Victoria take after his woman with such force and rage. As Victoria's rage increased so did the winds outside, and the thunder clapped loudly again. James had to calm her down. Jumping forwards he caught Victoria from around her waist pulled her into his arms again.

"Don't you stand in my way, she deserves nothing more than a good beating." Victoria kicked out her legs and pried at Hook's arms.

"Enough Victoria" Hook thundered.

"It's not enough!" She wailed "She's a horrible wretched woman! My death isn't a joke you stupid bitch!"

Cecilia's own face now flushed with embarrassment and horror with being called such a word. She had never heard anyone use such vulgar language and use it at her no less.

"You make me sick" Victoria hiccupped "Sick, you hear me!"

Her sobbing had become more erratic and her fighting ceased. She just felt so tired suddenly, as though all her energy was drained in those last few minutes. Hook tossed her over his shoulder and began up the stairs.

"What are you going to do with _it?"_ Cecilia spat.

"I'm putting _her_ to bed" Hook glared out at her.

Cecilia crossed her arms in a pout as she watched her man haul the beast upstairs.

"She's a freak James, a bloody freak!" Cecilia shouted after him.

James ignored the banters of his woman and continued up the winding stairs. Instead of going to Cecilia's room James headed straight for the quarters that were set up for him. There he gently put Victoria down onto the down covered bed and clicked the door shut. James had ever expected such an explosion of drama to happen between the two women, he had always known Cecilia was a jealous woman with a short fuse. Yet still Hook didn't see her finding Victoria as a threat, simply how could she? However weather he understood it or not Cecilia clearly did and it had turned into a rather wild show.

"Will you just go away?" Victoria pushed at him.

"Do you forget who you're talking to?" Hook tried to sound angry but his voice was drained.

"I don't care go away!" She raised her voice again shoving at Hook.

The winds whipped around wildly as her anger rose and the rain beat fiercely against the window. Hook knew he had to bring her down, the world was feeding off her rage and it wasn't clear what she was capable of. Pinning her arms at her sides James lowered his face so it was only inches from hers.

"You have to calm down" His good hand came to her face and cupped her chin "Please just calm down"

Wishing she could hate him Victoria felt again lost, alone, and in need of a comforter. Throwing herself into his chest she sobbed against him, James stopped at a loss for what he should do. Soon her slender arms encircled his waist and she clung to him letting the tears subside. Gingerly he held her back, it was awkward yet somehow it didn't feel bad. As her breathing went from erratic and jumpy to slow and deep the winds slowed and the rain lightened. Hook stared out the window; it was still blackened with the threatening looking clouds but the fury was gone. Going back to the girl in his arms he noticed she had cried herself out. Just as tenderly he pulled her from his arms and laid her back on the bed, he stood back and watched her for a moment. Her cheeks were still damp from the tears she shed, yet she still looked at peace when she slept. Hook found he liked her like this; she was lovely when she was not mouthing him off. Sighing he left the girl to slumber alone, he had to deal with his other woman downstairs.

Coming down the stairwell he came into view on Smee, Jukes and few other servants gathering up the pieces of glass. Cecilia looked absolutely livid as she paced the parlor; it was easy to see the situation had put her in distress.

"You also need to be calm" James dropped himself into the sofa.

"Calm" Cecilia was outraged "What kind of normal human being can do this?" Cecilia gestured to the shattered glass.

James turned to eyes up the mess Victoria had made; he brought his hand up to rub at his face. She really did do a number to the window, there was nothing left in the frame only the odd shards of glass. He thought back to her eyes how hurt they were when Cecilia had attacked her. She looked as though she were fighting with what was left of her dignity, what was left of her spirit. Hook knew if he didn't intervene she would have ripped Cecilia apart.

"James!" Cecilia demanded.

"Cecilia never talk to me I such away again, you are not better than I you have no right to command me around." Hook glared out at her "I explained what she is, she's not exactly human she has the birth right of Peter Pan, she has leverage in this world you and I do not. If you're so upset you should have thought about that before pushing her."

Hook was only met with an even darker glare.

"You shouldn't play with creatures like that little twit." Cecilia crossed her arms.

"I will do what I please with the girl, she's mine." Hook thundered.

"Protective of your pet are we?" Cecilia's voice was sharp.

"Excuse me?" James looked taken aback.

"It's obvious she's rather important to you." Cecilia began to pace again.

"You're being ridiculous and right now I'm rather insulted." James didn't see how she got this.

"Am I?" Cecilia's voice was challenging "You ran to her aid then insisted on tucking her in."

James was at a loss for words, he did do those things but that didn't mean he cared about her…of course it didn't she was being stupid.

"You have no idea what you're talking about; I was putting her down so we had less of this." He indicated to her shattered window.

Cecilia had nothing to respond with; she simply left the room going up the stairs herself. James sat alone before he noticed both of his men were staring at him.

"Get to work you worthless fools!" Hook was livid he did not appreciate Cecilia's accusation.

James continued to watch his men gather the rest of the glass and then soon followed by the servants sweeping up the last bits. Evening was rolling in the once dull light from the over cast clouds was now turning to dark and the outside world was barely in sight. He could hardly believe how quickly the day had passed, and how long Victoria had been asleep. That thought brought him back a little more to reality, watching the men clean the glass had taken almost an hour considering how may tiny pieces were lost in the rug. Feeling he should check on Victoria then find Cecilia, James was just raising from the sofa when Victoria came down the stairs. Yawning loudly she rubbed her eyes with her fist feeling the grogginess from her long nap.

"Miss Pan" Hook greeted making his way towards her.

"Hook" She said warily "How long has it been?"

"Only an hour or so…how are you?" Hook held out his hand leading her down the last few steps.

"I'm ok" She looked amongst the parlor "Was that me?" She asked looking at the window.

"Of course not" Hook lied easily "The storm was more intense than expected."

Victoria frowned at the window that seemed more plausible then what she had been thinking.

"Oh." Was all she said?

"Come are you thirsty or even hungry?" Hook held her hand as he escorted her from the parlor.

"I suppose." Victoria looked at the pirate suspiciously.

Hook brought her around the corner and down a small corridor before entering the lavish kitchen. Victoria was in awe at the size of the kitchen alone, it had all the ovens and stoves against the back wall, and long wooden cutting table stood in the middle that went from one end to the other. At the large cutting table a short plump stood taking a large knife to some fresh picked carrots. She raised her head to eye up the company that had entered her kitchen. Instantly she dropped the knife and gasped at the sight before her.

"James Hook!" She scurried around the table and came to the two of them.

"Ah Ms Comery" Hook greeted the plump woman warmly.

"Look at you" She giggled patting his arms "It's just been so long… and who might this be?"

Peering around Hook Ms Comery noticed Victoria looking tiny next to the captain, looking even closer she noticed how securely locked Hook's had was with hers.

"This is Miss Pan" Hook indicated to her.

"You are certainly a lovely young lady" Ms Comery eyed her up 'Your hair is a little short though"

"Thanks" Victoria then absent mindedly played with her short locks.

"James, really where did you find her?" Ms Comery couldn't take her eyes off the young woman.

"It's such a long story to be honest Ms Comery, in short she's my ward until we are able to dispose of her" Hook pulled her out from behind his back.

Victoria still couldn't get used to how he spoke of her death, her stomach took a plunge and she stared at the floor. Ms Comery frowned at Hook's choice in words; she looked from the youth to James himself.

"What a terrible thing to say James, brought up a gentleman you were, not such a cad" Ms Comery put her hands on her hips.

Victoria laughed "She called you a cad."

"Victoria shut up!" Hook snapped.

Victoria bit her lip in her attempt to keep it together. She couldn't help but to find it humorous that a short fat woman could scold thee Captain James Hook. James was getting annoyed at the fact Victoria was getting her jollies at his expense. James had known Ms Comery since he was as young as 7 years old; she was his nanny for many years. It was like her place to scold him, she was the closest thing to a mother her had ever had.

"Well then my boy what have you come to my kitchen for?" She turned from the couple and went back to her chopping.

"To feed my ward" James explained.

"Well then please come my dear take a seat, I am just in the midst of cooking dinner but I'm sure I could find you something" She dried her hands on a towel.

"Can you keep an eye on her Ms Comery?" Hook asked letting Victoria go.

"I'm not that old of course I can" Ms Comery led Victoria to a seat at the table "I'm sure you should find Miss Cecilia"

James reddened under her gaze. He did have to find her this was an awful first day back in years.

"Yes well you are quite right Ms Comery, this hasn't been one of the best days you will call dinner, and I'll retrieve the girl then?" James made a few strides for the door.

"Oh yes, yes James go find Cecilia" Ms Comery waved him off.

James opened the thick wooden door only to stop one last time; he looked back watching as Victoria made herself comfortable on the chair. She seemed alright now she had a small smile on her face and seemed more at ease around Ms Comery. Yet still he felt concern.

"Are you sure she will be ok with you?" James had barely opened the door.

"James honestly you're like a mother hen, go on she will be fine with me" Ms Comery again waved him away.

James scowled people were just not on his side today, first Cecilia and her accusations now being rushed away and called a mother hen. He was certainly not a mother hen, especially to Victoria, completely absurd. Feeling annoyed Hook left the lavish kitchen and went on a search to find his woman.

Once Hook had taken his leave Ms Comery turned to the small woman in her care.

"Miss Cecilia has her work cut out for her I see" Ms Comery smiled as she handed Victoria a small bowl of strawberries.

"How?" Victoria questioned as she popped one plump strawberry in her mouth.

"I'm sure you've noticed" She went on "He's very protective of you"

Victoria almost chocked on her strawberry, where on earth did she get that from?

"You did hear what he said didn't you?" Victoria swallowed down the pungent fruit.

"Yes I heard him quit clearly" Ms Comery dropped the chopped carrots into a large roaster.

"Then you heard the dispose of her part" She popped in another strawberry.

"Yes that I did" She smiled warmly at Victoria.

Victoria scowled at the woman.

"So…where do you get the protective part?"

The plump woman just chuckled before rummaging through the cupboards pulling out numerous pots and pans. Victoria continued her scowl; she felt the annoyance growing as the plum woman would leave her hanging. Before she could even blink Ms Comery was handing her a large pot and mounds of chopped vegetables.

"If you're in my kitchen you can give me hand, also if I know if you're busy less chances I'll lose you James would not be pleased if that were to happen" Ms Comery smiled.

"Oh yes we wouldn't want me to avoid being disposed of" Victoria felt her sarcasm coming back.

"James is a very cold person to most, as you can see from his profession, yet he treats you much like he would treat anyone he felt for. You can't honestly tell me you haven't seen how close he keeps you?" Ms Comery pointed out before pulling up a seat next to Victoria.

"He keeps me close so I don't run away." Victoria corrected "He has no care other than his little vendetta is full filled; I'm a stroke of luck to him."

"Is this what he tells you?" Ms Comery asked.

"Of course almost every day since he kidnapped me" Victoria felt bitter vile rise in the back of her throat at the memory "Took me away from everything…"

"James can be cruel" Ms Comery was soft as she spoke "Just be strong, I'm sure everything will work out just fine, besides that Cecilia must be awfully intimidated by you"

"She's crazy as a loon" Victoria looked up sharply "Acts like I'm some sort of challenge, girls are so stupid"

"She's quit the jealous type, always had been since she was young."

"She's an idiot" Victoria waved her knife.

"Oh let's not wave that about my dear" Ms Comery laughed before trying to lower Victoria's hand.

"Sorry, but she's such a spoiled twit" Victoria took the knife to the potatoes in front of her.

"You're absolutely correct, a spoiled brat she is" Ms Comery found she was already taken by the youth.

It wasn't often you met women of this time that were outspoken and opinionated she found it an honorable trait and one that she admired. Especially when the opinions were against those who looked down the ones that were simple. Though looking at the young woman Hook had brought in with him she didn't quit look right. Her hair was cut awfully short for a girl and she had strange pricings on her face.

"Girl what is that?" Ms Comery poked Victoria in the nose.

"Hey" Victoria jerked her face to the side "It's a nose ring, well a nose stud"

"It looks like a diamond" Ms Comery peered closer "Pretty for being stuck in yer nose"

"Thanks." Victoria touched the diamond stud again feeling self conscious of the stud.

"Where exactly did he find you?" She questioned.

"It's rather hard to explain" Victoria rubbed at her eyes "I'm not exactly from around here"

"Well that's obvious my dear, are you from this Neverland James speaks of"

Victoria had to laugh at that "That would be cool, but no I'm not from there my grandfather was though."

"Your Grandfather, would he happen to be the reason you're in the situation you're in?" Ms Comery peered up at the young woman.

Victoria swallowed hard, she was slightly put out that Ms Comery could make such a guess. She wondered if Hook sent letters about Peter and Neverland.

"What do you know of Neverland?" Victoria questioned.

"Not a whole lot" Ms Comery smiled "Just the few tid bits James had let us know about the island through a few letters, a certain boy by the name of Peter Pan"

"Well then you seem to know the basics" Victoria leaned back in her seat.

"Mmmm, your are Miss Pan not hard to put together"

"Hahaha, I didn't think about that, I suppose it would be hard to miss." Victoria responded.

"I know you must be awfully confused and scared." Ms Comery dumped the chopped potatoes into a large metal pot.

"I'm not confused, I know exactly what's going on, strange that it was even possible this could happen but I'm definitely not confused. I'm angry, upset, and extremely frustrated with my current situation, he's a horribly evil man and I can't hardly stand him, he's has no right to decide my fate, yet here he is making himself god of my life" Victoria then began to roughly toss the potatoes into the pot, her anger becoming evident.

Ms Comery found she had to dodge a few stray potatoes that flew out the pot.

"Oh I think we are about done here" Ms Comery caught Victoria's hand and let the rest of the potatoes fall gently into the pot "I think I'm better off cooking alone.

Victoria displayed a pout at that.

"What should I do then?" Victoria had finished the last strawberry and was now looking amongst the kitchen.

"Why don't you go for a walk, find James and Cecelia let them know dinner will only be a bit longer maybe a half hour or so" Ms Comery began to push Victoria from her kitchen.

Victoria made a face at that. Why in the world would she go looking for either of those people? That was completely opposite of what she would do, if she knew where she was, she'd be high tailing it out of here. Not looking for that spoiled brat and her tormentor. Though that was wishful thinking, sighing Victoria let herself get bustled from the kitchen, she really had no other choice taking off at this point wouldn't be in her best interest. Regardless of how much she wanted to flee Victoria decided with would benefit her more when she had a view of the city and she was more able to navigate her way around. She had three days, three days to plan and make her escape.

"Sounds lovely" Victoria scoffed as she entered the hall.

"You will be fine Miss Pan, remember things are not always as they seem" Ms Comery gave a warm smile before shutting Victoria out of her kitchen.

Victoria just stared at the door for a moment that wasn't the first time she had heard that in last couple days. Shaking it off Victoria began her trek of the large estate.

"Cecelia please" James paced her bedroom "I know how much you don't like this situation, but you have to understand she is mine, I need her full fill my ending to this madness of Neverland"

"Well I understand that, I'm not stupid but why do you treat her the way you do, you keep her so close and it's like you're taking care of the little brat." Cecelia sat on her bed crossing her arms.

"Clearly, you're not seeing the entire picture my dear she is my salvation and my revenge I want to be the one inflicting all her pain and torment, will you please understand this" James turned to the woman looking less than pleased.

"I will try James I will try and see this the way you do, but surly you should think to help your own situation and lock the brat up for the duration of your visit, she's still not worth keeping in my guest quarters" Cecelia stated as she rose from the comfort of the bed and placed a porcelain hand on Hook's face.

James felt his stomach churn at the idea of leaving her alone to rot in a tiny draft room alone. Again he shook his head if the annoying thoughts.

"I'm not comfortable with idea of leaving her alone, you have to understand just what she is capable of, she is not trusted to be alone" James pressed her hand against his cheek.

Cecelia groaned before pulling away.

"Fine she can stay but if she mouths me off again or anything of the sort I'll bring her down myself" Cecelia went for the attached bathroom "I'm cleaning up for dinner, you have your own quarters to bath in, I will see you in the dining room" Cecelia gave a sly smile before clicking the door shut.

James took his leave, he had to retrieve Victoria before the dinner was to be served he wanted to settle her in so he had less to worry about at nightfall. Nearly bounding down the stairs James took the small corridor leading Ms Comery's kitchen. Pushing open the wide swinging door James was faced with the short plump woman standing over a large boiling pot. His head darted from side to side and he was not met with any sight of Miss Pan. His stomach again took on a churning sensation again and felt the tiniest ping on panic.

"Ms Comery" He began calmly "Where is Victoria"

"Oh I sent her to find you; she wasn't quit in the cooking spirit" Ms Comery smiled at James before turning to her oven.

James felt his face flush red and his temper flicker.

"You what?" James had his voice barely in check.

"I told her to find you, obviously she didn't since you're on the hunt for her yourself" Ms Comery herself felt her patience with the captain wither.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on her!" James now boomed at the cook.

"You watch your mouth with me Mister, you may be a grown man but to me you're still my little James." Ms Comery shook her spoon in James face "Now you listen here, she was riled up because of you and your desire to destroy her so I sent her for a walk"

"She was?" James knew he should have known that but he didn't think she would have spilled so easily and in so little time to Ms Comery.

"That's awfully dense of you, of course she's upset, not like she can just turn her emotions off… not like you can" Ms Comery looked over her glasses.

"You leave me out of this, this has nothing to do with her future or my emotions, and you always try to make me express myself. I need to know where that little brat ran off too and now" James was absolutely boiling with rage at this point.

Then like clockwork the door of the kitchen gently cracked open. Peeking her head just barely in Victoria was looking for Ms Comery.

"I can't find those two mor-" Victoria stopped abruptly when Hook came into view. "Oh good you found him yourself."

Victoria quickly pulled her head back and went to slip away; James however was much quicker than her. The door had barely swung to close when Hook caught it and his good hand grabbed Victoria from around the arm.

"You cannot take off like that!" James yelled as he pulled Victoria in closer.

"Hey stop it that hurts!" Victoria snarled as she pulled on the grip.

"Are you even listening to me? do you ever listen? You cannot run off like I had no idea where you were" James pulled Victoria into the kitchen.

"What do you care!" Victoria shouted "I'm just going to die anyways!"

"Stop talking like that, right now!" James felt his face heat.

"Die, die, die!" Victoria screams were cut short as Hook's hand collided with her face.

Victoria stopped in shock; she felt her cheek burn and the slightest taste of blood enter her mouth.

"James Hook" Ms Comery breathed.

"I said to stop talking like that damn it" James didn't know what came over him but he just couldn't handle her screaming such things.

Victoria stuck out her lip out in pout as she gingerly touched her cheek, she didn't feel the need to cry nor did she feel the need to yell at the man. Simply she felt embarrassed. James stared at her for a moment before he noticed the small line of blood that had began to drip from her mouth. James felt a tiny little ping of pain as he watched the blood make a small river down her lip and then down her chin pooling at the end.

"I hit you a little harder then I had intended" Hook reached out to Victoria and wiped at the blood on her chin.

Victoria watched as James pulled back his hands and noted the dark crimson on the tip of his finger.

"Oh" She said just above a whisper as she touched her lips.

"How could you James, how could you lay a hand on woman like that?" Ms Comery moved towards Victoria a dampened cloth in hand.

"She's not a woman she's a brat" James was instantly ruffled at Ms Comery's remark.

Ms Comery only shot the captain n a dirty look before going to nurse Victoria's lip.

"I'm sure she will be fine, she's not a child" James was still agitated that Ms Comery was being so tentative to his girl.

"You are not a very apathetic man are you James." Ms Comery's voice was hard. "Here you help her clean up the blood I'm going to fetch this poor girl some ice to bring down the swelling"

Ms Comery handed over the damp cloth to James and pushed Victoria in his direction. Victoria just stared up at James with her large green eyes, clearly wary of getting so close to the pirate. Hook sighed at his disposition, he reached out and grasped Victoria firmly by her upper arm and pulled her close. Victoria didn't bother to fight back finding it wasn't worth the hassle and her lip hurt something awful. James pulled her along with him to the seat Victoria had once occupied and sat himself. He brought Victoria up and onto his lap from there he dabbed gently at her swollen lip.

"I'm sorry" He said just above a whisper.

Victoria scoffed, "You don't have to lie to me Captain"

"Why do insist on making me angry, why? I'm giving you an honest apology which happens for next to no one you should feel special I even find the decency to give a brat such as yourself one" James snarled clearing regretting his apology.

"If it's such a blow to your ego then why don't you go find your little princess and leave me alone" Victoria went to jump off his lap when he caught her around the waist.

"Will you please for God sakes stop your constant need to fight me, I don't want to find Cecilia, maybe I want to stay…" James felt himself screaming on the inside how could he be so vulnerable with this child of Neverland.

Victoria narrowed her eyes at the man, suspicion clear.

"Why wouldn't you want to be with her, she's your true love and you have yet to be with her in so many years, you spent so long chasing my grandfather" Victoria knew pushing the captain would most likely only get her another slap to the face, however there was something different about tonight. Something that Victoria felt the need and the urge to explore.

James sighed, why did women insist on being so difficult, they no matter how old or young they were always played their mind games. However this time James felt inclined to play back.

"Why would you say she's my true love?" James questioned dabbing again at the swollen lip.

Victoria laughed at that.

"Wouldn't you say it's quite obvious"

"I'm assuming it probably is" Hook dropped the rag and examined her lip. "It's stopped bleeding"

"Are you hiding something captain?" Victoria questioned.

"Miss Pan I warn you, you're going to push the wrong buttons" Hook gave her a hard look.

"And when do I not, James" The name rolled off her tongue with ease as she shot him another coy smile.

Again Hook was caught in her youthful beauty, her innocence, yet still a mouth piece. He cursed himself mentally, she was playing games with him and still he was getting caught up in it. What had happened in only two days time for him Captain James Hook to be played by an offspring of Pan.

"I'm tired" She spoke suddenly "If you won't flip out I'd rather skip dinner for evening, not really up to food, nor another meeting with that twat"

Hook stared for a moment. 'Twat' he thought 'what's a twat?'

"I suppose, but don't you think you will be roaming the house looking for something later this evening" Hook warned.

Victoria waved her hand at him "Yea, yea trust me even if I wanted to I wouldn't, now can I find my room on my own or shall u escort me" She drawled on the word escort.

"You are going to earn yourself another backhand my dear" Hook felt his patience running thin.

"Mmm" Victoria gave a true smile "I suppose I shall shut my mouth then"


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg I am so sorry this is a waaaay over due update just had a lot thrown at me in the last couple months didn't have a lot of me time. But here it is not a very exciting chapter but I hope you enjoy it****!**

Chapter 5

"I hate this century; air conditioning is too far away for my liking." Victoria pulled on the collar of Hook's blouse as she felt damp from sweat.

Victoria had been 'lucky' enough to be placed in a room facing the east, the sun bore down on her early that morning waking her uncomfortably from an already restless sleep. It was still quit early when she woke, and Victoria found herself startled when she looked to her right she found the captain sleeping on large sofa. He was sitting up his chin resting on his palm, still fully clothed hat and all. Victoria had to go back to the night before, was he even there when she went to bed? She could hardly think back considering she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow…yet she was positive she had gone to guest room alone… What was he trying to prove? That she should just be leashed to him? He was there at every turn, not letting her get within two feet before she was being clung too. She then scowled at the pirate man. 'I'm so glad you have such passion for my death, you wicked beast.' Victoria thought before silently removing herself from the bed.

Striding across the wooden floors she was nearly at the bathing quarters of the room when Hook's hand shot out.

"Where are you going Miss Pan?" He had her wrist in his grasp, and it wasn't a very comfortable one at that.

She winced.

"I'd like to clean up" She answered.

James released her feeling rather foolish, even if she did take off where was she going to go? It's not like Port Silver offered much, he found himself feeling all the more foolish that he ended up staying the night. There was something deeply wrong with him when it came to Miss Pan.

"Make it quick, Cecilia weather you want to see her or not does have something she'd like to share with us this morning, so you WILL be at breakfast" James left no room for argument.

"Oh well please let me rush then" Victoria laced her words in sarcasm.

James didn't bother with a reply as he watched the young woman enter the separated bathing quarters. In that he figured he himself would benefit from a bath. With reluctance Hook exited the room carefully locking it behind him, weather she had nowhere to go or not Hook had no intention of EVER losing the young woman.

James entered a lavish bathing quarters that was only two doors down from Victoria's guestroom. He had thought about using Cecilia's however he had not returned that evening to share a bed with her and that had not sat well with Cecilia. Leaning against the large ceramic basin, James began to run the water to begin his shave and clean up process. He felt he would enjoy his moment of freedom, since they have docked it was one incident after another and Hook was not looking forwards to the breakfast.

Victoria emerged from the bathing quarters her room had supplied her hair, soon her briskly dried her damp with a small towel. Sighing loudly she dropped herself onto the bed, she didn't want to eat with that stupid bitch, never had Victoria ever met someone so vicious. Victoria not had only met her but she was in the vicious woman's crosshairs. Grumbling under breath Victoria quickly went in search of her clothes, pulling up the bed sheets she found no black bottoms with the red blouse. She furrowed her brows before ducking and checking under the bed, coming up and peering over the edge of the still made part of the bed she noticed a large heap of emerald green cloth.

"What the hell is that?" She said out loud before reaching over and grabbing the cloth.

Standing from the floor Victoria let the cloth unfold and expand; instantly she scowled at the fabric…it was a dress a horribly huge frilly dress. Something that only Cecilia would wear. Why on earth would she want to wear this?

"It's not for now you idiot"

Victoria nearly jumped out of her skin at the iced voice from behind. Turning sharply she met Cecilia's own darkened glared with hers. For what seemed like forever both woman only stared each other down. Finally Victoria spoke.

'Where would my clothes be then?"

Cecilia bent over a large chair near the door and threw the bundle at Victoria.

"They were cleaned, James insisted." She snarled out the response.

"I'll thank Hook" Victoria's response was just as snarled.

"You should heed my warning and stay away from him." Cecilia entered the room more.

Victoria gritted her teeth in rage towards the platinum blonde woman.

"How am I supposed to stay away from my kidnapper, you plan on being the one to make him let me go?"

"Don't be stupid, you're the reason he has been so pleased you will finally close his rage filled vengeance, your death will be his coming back to me" Cecilia looked down her nails as she spoke "You seem weave some kind of power about you, like a witch He looks at in a way I'm not fond of" Her icy blue snapped up from her nails.

Victoria's face blazed red at the suggestion she was a witch and simply at the way this 'woman' went about speaking to her.

"Listen here Barbie" Victoria strode towards Cecilia "I'm no witch nor does Hook look at me in any special way, you're a paranoid insecure little brat who needs to get a reality check"

Cecilia matched every stride Victoria took with a step back of her own; her blues sudden glittered in fear of the pixie girl. Cecilia had seen what she could do; everything in this realm was connected to her through her spirit, and her emotions. Cecilia stood by her accusation that she was like a witch.

'Get out of here" Victoria's voice was low and hard.

Without a parting comment Cecilia exited the room, leaving Neverland's heir to herself. Feeling frustration at her situation well in her chest Victoria stormed to the bedroom door and slammed it shut locking it tightly. Tears burned at her eyes she wanted to cry again, was there a day since she was taken by Hook that she hadn't cried was there ever a time where she didn't feel worthless and hopeless.

"FUCK!" Victoria screamed before laying her fist against the door.

Holding the blouse to her face Victoria sobbed silently, wishing for the millionth time that she wasn't who she was that even for a day she could be someone else. Drying her eyes Victoria stood clutching the clothing and made her way back to the bathing quarters to change.

Hook stood just outside Victoria's door once Cecilia had taken her leave; he listened as she pounded her fist against the door then fell to the floor sobbing. James felt his chest squeeze in pain for her. He felt pity, pity a feeling he had felt very few times in his life, never had he thought he would feel that for the child Peter Pan. Clearing his face of emotion James knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Shrieked the pixie girl "I've had enough of you and your-"Victoria stopped abruptly when she came to face the captain.

"James" She breathed "I thought you were…" Victoria felt rather stupid, that Cecilia had her all riled up and she was going to just get herself into trouble.

"I can see your morning hasn't started out on a good foot" James entered the doorway. "You seem to be dressed, shall we go to breakfast?"

Victoria widened her eyes in surprise, no backhand to the face, no screams of his contempt of her.

"Ah, yea sure" Victoria started out of the room, confusion clear in her eyes.

James without a word took to her side taking her hand in his; from there he escorted his pixie from the top floor of the home. Victoria was washed over with more confusion and suspicion, what was he trying to do. Upon entering the kitchen, Cecilia was seated already and when she and Hook came into view Cecilia snarled. Her cold blue eyes bored into Victoria; clearly this was not sitting well. Wanting to lessen the tension Victoria politely took her hand from Hook.

"Glad you could make it" Cecilia's voice was hard.

Victoria took her seat sitting right across from Cecilia; James took his own seat next to Victoria. This only ignited Cecilia more, keeping her temper in check she steepled her hands in front of her face. She glared over her fingers for a moment longer before continuing.

"This evening the Community Hall is having a dance to Celebrate this year's harvest, apparently it was quite a good one, I was offered and invite of course and I thought it would be a wonderful evening out for us…and Victoria please join us it maybe your last chance to have a good time" Cecilia smirked darkly from across the table.

"Cecilia I'm not quite sure if that would be… appropriate" James narrowed his own forget-me-not blues at her.

"Oh Hook, I'd love to go…been a while since I've been to a dance" Victoria looked up her lips tugging in her delicate smile.

James sighed; there really was something wrong with him just her smile had him bending in his decisions.

"You really want to go?" James asked his ward.

"I think it would fun, besides how often does this happen that I would go to a dance party with Captain James Hook" Victoria has much as she had very little to look forward to she found this just maybe something she could actually enjoy.

"Well I suppose a couple hours really couldn't hurt" James brought his tea to his lips.

Cecilia sat in absolute rage, who did that little bitch think she was, and who was she to have the power to sway thee James Hook. It took her years to have the simple pull over him she had now, years of practically worshipping the ebony haired man. Here sat a demented pixie girl from a damned island, her fate supposed to be death by his hand…yet she sat James fawning over her and abiding by her wishes. Cecilia grasped her cup early vibrating in the rage she was feeling towards the young woman, no one came in and stepped on her toes and took her place. This evening would be one the pixie girl would never forget…she won't be the innocent child of Neverland and Hook will wish for her death all the sooner.

"Well I will be on my way to tell the community hall we will be attending, please excuse me" Cecilia rose from the table.

"Thank you Cecilia" James reached out and took her hand "I will meet you at Tawny Lynn's this afternoon?"

"Of course" Cecilia smiled down on Hook.

Cecilia left the room, and instantly Victoria made her noise of disgust.

"What do you see in that stupid thing?" Victoria picked at her bread and butter.

"Is that any of your business Miss Pan?" Hook took another drink.

"Well when somebody loves somebody else usually they are very open about it, brag even…you…well I do suppose your Captain Hook, you're not of the ordinary, but if somebody loved me I'd want to be the apple of their eye, the one they could never deny' Victoria sighed as she went into thoughts of how her life didn't hold that kind of love for her.

Hook frowned at her sudden drop in attitude, she was quiet and her head bowed facing the table.

"It's not really that important now is it Miss Pan, Cecilia is the one I chose years ago…just seems like it is the way it should go…" James trailed off his own thoughts feeling rather disturbing.

James found it wasn't anyone's business especially Miss Pan's however since his arrival in Port Silver, he wasn't feeling the same for Cecilia, and she herself wasn't the same woman he left. James also figured over the years he had most likely changed especially with what he had gone through in Neverland. He wasn't sure if he honestly say anymore that he was 'in love' with Cecilia anymore…yet he just didn't know how he was supposed to go about his current situation. James was a man raised well, and he was raised that when you have made a vow of any kind especially that to a woman you went through with that vow. There is nothing more important that a promise you make that you make to your future wife. Hook then looked to his left, his blue orbs taking in the pixie before him…but maybe just maybe things change for a reason.

"I may have the fate of death, but she is much worse." Victoria grinned.

"You're a brat just like your grandfather you know that, I can't believe you just said that to me" Hook against his better judgment laughed lightly.

"Don't you deny it, she's going to be a handful, and not in a good way, however you obviously see enough in her that you have chosen to spend the rest of your days with her" Victoria rose from the table.

"You know I really don't think this is your business, you're my captive not my crew mate or dear friend" James narrowed his eyes at her.

Victoria put her hands up in defense "Ok, ok not like you're going to listen to me anyways, I would be talking just to hear myself, or an excuse to call her a-"

"Miss Pan" Hook shouted.

Victoria grinned at him with a cheeky grin, he nearly melted Hook had never known a face to take on such a life filled glow and express such beauty in just a smile. Her smile always got him…always. Her first smile at dinner on the Jolly Roger he would never forget that sight. Now even the way the smile played on her lips now and the innocence it held…James knew he would never find that again especially not in Cecilia.

"Come along Miss Pan we will be taking you to Tawny Lynn's as well, if you're going to the dance then you will need something a little bit more feminine"

James stopped in the entrance way.

Victoria stared in surprise…she wasn't able to tell if the pirate man was kidding at first. But when he demanded her at his side Victoria jogged over not even having to have her hand stolen Victoria reached out giving her hand to Hook. Hook took it without hesitation, he noted how her fight had simmered and the arguments were lessened this morning. James wasn't sure how he should take this, was she calculating her escape, or was she reserving herself into the ending he wrote for her. James didn't bother to dwell much longer on what the Never girl's intentions were, he had matters of the day to tend to. Not all these days on Port Silver were for relaxation, Hook had errands to run and products to purchase so he could finish his journey to Neverland.

James and Victoria exited the lavish home and into the equally lavish courtyard, James had his own coach waiting for them this time. Boosting Victoria up by her rear they both seated themselves comfortably in the couch and then began to slow trot into town. Victoria was rather bored throughout the day's events; Hook had dragged her from one storage place to another. He made purchases of cannons, food, more weaponry and even a new cannon entirely.

"You plannin' on replacing long tom James?" The sales man asked as he pushed the oversized cannon towards Hook.

"Not replacing Arthur, simply things in this world are getting bigger and better and I'm not one to fall behind" Hook answered.

"I'm glad you weren't around in the 2000's god you would be one scary son of a bitch if you had access to what we have" Victoria placed her hands on her hips looking over the cannon.

"Miss Pan don't make me jealous, I had seen a few of your ages tools people only continue to scare themselves with what they can create" James breathed out as he thought back to the few objects he had seen in his brief visit of 2010.

Finally after the purchase of the cannon James and Victoria had made their way to Tawny Lynn's. Unfortunately to meet the wicked witch of the port, Cecilia. Tawny Lynn's was a tiny little clothing store tucked between a bar and a just as small grocery store. Victoria loved the feel the store gave off, it was quaint little place and just had a welcoming feeling behind it. Upon entering Victoria had found just out correct she was, as soon as they were within sight a tall elegant looking woman approached them.

"James Hook, it has been so long my dear boy, look at you very grown up" The woman wrapped her arms around James embracing his delicately.

"Ah Mrs. Tawny, I have been at sea for many a year" James just as delicately embraced her back.

"Why hello there' Mrs. Tawny turned to Victoria. "You are a very delicate and rather pretty for a cabin boy" She gave a chirpy giggle.

"I'm not a boy maybe that could be a reason" Victoria scowled, why did people insist in this century she would be a boy, short hair didn't automatically mean that, she had breasts and she didn't think she was that manly looking.

James laughed lightly, his poor Pan always having somebody knock her down, yet she defended herself and with great defiance.

"Sorry Mrs. Tawny yes Victoria wouldn't be my cabin boy, more like a ward of mine" James pulled Victoria close still laughing at her expression.

"Oh my dear I'm sorry, please don't take offense to my assumption, I just see hair as a great indicator to ones gender, you have a beautiful slim figure quit lithe and beautiful big eyes, honestly you look like a pixie"

Victoria didn't know how to respond, she didn't look like a pixie…did she, this was just embarrassing.

"Mrs. Tawny we are here for a gown for Miss Pan here, and Cecilia should be here any moment" James looked back at the door.

; Oh are we going to that Dance this evening?" Mrs. Tawny clapped her hands together.

"Why yes we are, Cecilia is quit insistent on it" James drawled, he wasn't much for dances, he knew how just not the wild barn alcohol fest this was going to be.

James was more of a man of taste, an elegant dance with beautiful melodies to do such dances like the fox trot… even a two step stuck in there would be fine. He sighed at the thought the world was losing culture already, how sad. Visions of his drunken men and women dancing about acting stupidly and without sense entered his mind. He was surely to have no fun at this certain gathering. Looking down at Victoria who had been scooped up in Mrs. Tawny's wonderful personality listening intently about the gowns, Hook made a mental note to keep her away from the alcohol. She wasn't going look like a moron and be stumbling around half the night.

"James please come along I have a wonderful gown for Miss Pan, should be an ideal fit as well" Mrs. Tawny was feeling the excitement in getting to dress the petite tomboy up.

Like lock work Cecilia entered the store looking less than pleased when she noted Victoria was as usually placed at Hook's side. She would get hers she kept telling herself, this will end and James will be in his rightful place at HER side.

"James" Cecilia's voice rang out.

"Ms Cecilia, my best costumer, dear please come in" Mrs. Tawny rushed to Cecilia and bustled her in.

Hugging both young women Mrs. Tawny loomed over them looking more than pleased she would have the chance to dress both women. Cecilia glared out at the smaller woman to her left, Victoria returned the glare tenfold. Hook wasn't pleased these two were going to drive him into hiding before the end of his visit in Port Silver.

Leading the girls into a smaller parlor close to the back of the store Mrs. Tawny instantly went to work pulling gowns from the rack. Hook took a seat on a large red velvet sofa that had been placed on the right hand side of the parlor. This was definitely going to be a show. Pulling out a beautiful ice blue gown Mrs. Tawny pushed it into Cecilia's hand.

"This will look wonderful on you, please go ahead this room is open" She pulled open a red velvet curtain leading into a change room.

"James don't go anywhere I know you will adore this" Cecilia winked out before taking her place in the room.

Victoria snorted at that, what a complete moron. Hook stifled his own chuckle before giving Victoria a warning glance.

"And Miss Pan" Mrs. Tawny gave a very warm smile "I have something very special for you"

Mrs. Tawny spun around with a long red glittering gown, Victoria not always one for dresses was left in awe. Timidly she reached for the gown, Mrs. Tawny only laughed before she pushed at Victoria.

"Go on you silly thing I want to see you in it."

After a few moments Cecilia emerged the gown fully in place her blue eyes matching the fabric almost perfectly. The dress was a full beautiful a line gown with deep sapphire jewels lining the breast of the dress along with a long silk corset tied tightly on the back. The arm length came to her elbows trimmed in silky white fabric.

"You look like a picture, absolutely gorgeous" Mrs. Tawny giggled over her choice.

"Oh, Mrs. Tawny you always make the perfect choices, fits like a glove" Cecilia spun to bring the skirt more full. "James?" Cecilia looked at him questioningly.

"Beautiful as ever my dear, beautiful as ever" Hook smiled out at the porcelain skinned woman.

Cecilia couldn't have been more than pleased with herself, in this perfect dress Cecilia would bring Hook to his senses that evening. Lost in her thoughts Cecilia was surprised when Victoria stumbled out of her own changing room. Victoria blushed deeply at her own klutziness, before coming to a delicate stand still. Gasps echoed throughout the room, Hook even came to standing, Mrs. Tawny clapped her hands together again squealing with excitement. Victoria stood glad in the deep crimson gown, light glitter covered the entire gown letting the light catch it in startling ways, the back like Cecilia's corseted pulled tight bringing her smaller chest up and creating a cleavage. A cleavage not quite as voluptuous as Cecilia's but still catching to the eye and not overwhelming. The sleeves were loose and limp as they rested just over her shoulders exposing her upper chest neck and the rest of her arm. Instead of an A line gown this was one was much more of a princess style where it came out as a large puff from her waist.

"Victoria" James breathed he almost was scared to near her "That's… that is"

"It's stupid" She pouted "I do not have the body for dresses, lack of boob and I'm so small"

"MISS PAN" Mrs. Tawny yelled "Don't you even go like that, your stunning look at yourself the way the red plays off the green in your eyes… nothing could be better"

Cecilia fumed.

"Perfect that's a good word for it" James cleared his throat and strongly approached Victoria. "Do you want it?"

"James I already had a gown put out for her…is it necessary for her to have a new gown, I mean how much use would she get out of it" Cecilia sneered.

"Yea Hook, really what use would I get out of this dress one night wouldn't really be worth it don't you think?" Victoria's eyes looked up clouded with pain.

Hook felt anger boil in his chest.

"You will make of plenty use, Mrs. Tawny how much for this one?" James turned to the slender sales woman.

"150 pounds James this one is rather pricey" Mrs. Tawny reached behind Victoria to glance at the tag.

"I'm not concerned about the price, wrap it up and Cecilia if your happy with yours we will have that wrapped up as well" Hook placed his hands on Victoria's back leading her back into the changing room.

Victoria stood in the changing room her green eyes wide with awe her mouth dropped in shock… what could he mean you will make plenty of use…why the hell would he say that? Was he just messing with her? Feeling more confused than ever Victoria began to strip from the dress and pull on her traditional clothing.

Cecilia grabbed Hook by his shoulder her face enraged.

"What was that James!" Cecilia all but screamed "Do you realize how much money you're spending on a dead girl?"

"Your completely out of line Cecilia, I'll spend my money on what I wish" Hook was fuming; he was completely put out and enraged with his woman.

"This is ridiculous" Cecilia stormed into her room to change.

Victoria had exited the room quickly the sparkling red dress in hand; she looked smaller than usual and more timid. Victoria was scared of what Hook might be trying to do, what his intentions were, he was so unpredictable. This entire situation was out of character for him, not to mention Cecilia's reaction. Why would he put what he has with her at risk? She was Cecilia as so wonderfully pointed out 'a dead girl'.

"You know it's not necessary for me to go to the dance, honestly I'll probably have no fun, so no need for you to waste your money" Victoria then began to replace the dress.

Her movements were put to a halt as James grabbed her shoulder, his blue eyes intense Victoria couldn't help but to shutter.

"You will not tell me what I will purchase with my money, or where you will go bring that gown here now Miss Pan" James was beside himself with rage, he hadn't meant to take it out on the small girl but she was the one who spoke up first.

Scowling at his temperament Victoria gently handed the sparkling red gown over, Hook all but ripped it from her before handing it to Mrs. Tawny. Victoria knew something had upset, and she was exactly his favorite person but she wished she could stay out of his line of fire. James Hook regardless of how strong Victoria acted hated to be in the eye of his fury. Under all her acts Victoria feared him, she feared more than anything else she had ever encountered. If only she had the ignorance of a child. Standing far behind the captain Victoria shut her mouth and decided to keep to her for the remainder of the day. Victoria was startled as Cecilia rudely pushed her aside to take her place next to Hook. Cecilia glanced back her face smug, clearly feeling she was triumphant. Victoria smiled back before raising her left hand and flipping out her middle finger. 'Stupid cow probably doesn't even know what it means.' Victoria thought bitterly.

However she was proven wrong on that note when Cecilia's eyes went wide with horror and disgust. Victoria pushing her envelope raised her other hand doubling the gesture, take that you stupid cow.

"James!" Cecilia exclaimed loudly.

Hook holding his anger from Cecilia turned to her "What now?"

"Look at that little wench just look at her" Cecilia childishly pointed her finger at Victoria.

Instantly both hands dropped and Victoria looked on bewilderment in her eyes, Hook turned back to Cecilia.

"This really is getting out of hand" He nodded a thank you to Mrs. Tawny before ushering both girls from the boutique.

Once outside Cecilia turned on Victoria.

"You act like an ill mannered child, no wander you're the offspring of such a cad, you wouldn't have a future even if you weren't condemned to death. No man wants this!" Cecilia pulled on Victoria's hair "Short even for some men, you look like a spoiled little boy!"

Hook had just opened his mouth to put Cecilia in her place; however Victoria had her final breaking point. All it took was for Cecilia to get physical and Victoria went right off the edge. Hook found himself suddenly pushed to the side and Victoria launched herself on the elegant woman. Cecilia screamed bloody murder as Victoria straddled her and she grabbed a hand full of her platinum locks. Ripping at the hair Victoria brought her face to hers.

"I can fight like a boy too!" Victoria slammed her head into the cobbled stone then went to town on her face.

Rising up a fist she struck the woman hard in the face, screaming many profanities in the process. Hook was struck by awe at first; however when the first heavy fist of Victoria slammed into Cecilia's face James dropped both packages and dove for her. Ripping the slim woman off the other proved to be a rather difficult task. As he pulled her from around the waist Victoria lashed out her legs kicking at the captain and her fists refusing to let go of the woman's hair. Finally after a bit of an ordeal Hook pried her hands from the thick locks of hair and had her in a vice like grip against his chest.

"Victoria stops it right now!" Hook yelled over Cecilia's horrible cries and Victoria's horrific shouts.

"You STOP IT!" Victoria hissed through clenched teeth "I told you she deserved nothing but a good beating and I'm glad I did it, and I'll do it again if she starts with her bullshit"

Hook just sighed as he watched Cecilia weakly push herself up off the ground, her nose was bleeding her cheek was already taking on a purplish hue. James was shocked at the beating Victoria had given Cecilia. Cecilia was clearly not much of a fighter; she hardly defended herself other than screaming like a banshee. Victoria however was on her in an instant her fists ready to take out what had insulted her. Hook chuckled it was much like when Peter got into scraps he had seen that boy fight much out of his own league and with people twice his own size and age. He himself included.

"How is this funny?" A teary eyed Cecilia jabbed a finger towards her swollen lip

"I never said that" James straightened his face "Are you ok?"

"OF COURSE IM NOT OK!" Cecilia screamed "Look at what she did to my face, just look at this"

"I can see Cecilia I can see, I'm sure you will be just fine barely even bleeding" James adjusted Victoria in his arms at this.

Victoria was still seething a relishing in the opportunity she may have to bash her face in again. Her small hands clutched Hook's arms that encircled her waist her knuckles going with how tight she held on.

"Yea you look like a beautiful rag doll" Victoria sneered "Come over here and I'll break your nose to match"

Cecilia gasped at that, James quickly pulled her further back from the blonde and turned her around.

"I think you have done quite enough Miss Pan." Hook against adjusted her in his arms.

That evening Cecilia stood in her bedroom baby her still swollen lip in the mirror over the large washing basin. She was cursing Victoria from the very soul of her being. She would show that little tart who ruled James and this town; she wouldn't take this lying down that was for damn sure. This evening would prove to be a night to remember… a dark grin crept to her damaged face; yes this would be an evening she would remember. Cecilia was brought from her dark thoughts when the large clock in the hall donged loudly. It was 7 already.

"Let the evening begin"

Hook sat getting impatient as Victoria struggled into her gown.

"You remember what I said don't you my dear?" Hook asked glaring at the floor.

The door swung open then exposing Victoria to James, she was more enchanting then in the boutique. Her hair was gently curled in loops around her face, and one could tell she had brought mascara to bring out already huge eyes and blush to bring out her apple round cheeks. James felt for just a moment his breath was caught in his lungs, she carried an aura of pure majestic beauty not like any woman before her. James would even use the word untamed beauty, she was like Neverland embodied in a human.

"Of course you very willingly screamed it at me for an hour, though I still stand by the fact she deserved it and much more" Victoria scowled out at James.

"Miss Pan" Hook cleared his voice "You look decent for once"

"Aren't you a charmer" Victoria drawled "Let's just go get this done" She moved to Hook her hands obediently out and waiting.

James welcomingly took her small olive skinned hand; from there he escorted his ward from her quarters to the main hall. Waiting was Cecilia an exaggerated smile plastered all over her bruised features, one could tell her large amount make up she used to cover the bruising. Didn't do her much good. Victoria felt her chest swell at that, so proud of herself she was, show the little prissy bitch a thing or two. Cecilia instantly stole Hook's other arm and giggled with a shrill giggled.

"Ready to go now are we?" Cecilia's voice was laced with sugar.

Victoria glared out at her, she was being far too sweet considering the beating she had received only hours ago. Victoria was usually never one for being suspicious of others, however being in the presence of Hook, and kidnapped had brought out a different side of her. James nodded hopping he would keep both women at bay for the evening, not wishing to pry Victoria off of Cecilia again. The trio took to the coach James helping Cecilia in then seating himself, leaning out the door he reached down and easily took Victoria into his arms and brought her next to him. With a snap of e reigns the driver set the coach into a steady trot, all riders sitting in a cold silence. James couldn't complain it wasn't often Cecilia actually had nothing to say...or wasn't in the mood to run her mouth.

Victoria rode in a bitter silence until the decorative lights of the party made their debut just over the hill and through the dense trees. Her eyes sparkled with the light, maybe this could be an enjoyable evening.

**CHAPTER 5 DONE! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The trio exited the coach, both women on either side of James they made their way towards the beautifully decorated community hall. People sparsely littered the entrance, groups of gentlemen sitting out for a cigar along with a couple or two looking for privacy. Ropes of lights hung from the tress that circled the hall, and steamers also were strung throughout the trees leading straight to the entrance way. The entrance its self was arched off with lights and streamers leaving the double doors of hall open and inviting. A warm orange glow emitted from the open doors, it simply looked beautiful and charming. Victoria still in a sense could hardly come to terms with the fact that she was in this century and enjoying the culture of this time. She knew it was absurd to think such a way but if Hook hadn't taken her away she would never have seen the world she was seeing; she was experiencing something no one of her time ever would. Rather bitter sweet. Also catching Victoria's eye was the golden colors of fall that had began. She had quit taken in the time of year on her arrival to Port Silver, but in the golden lights of the night and the pumpkins displayed as décor the season of fall was easy to see. It would only make sense considering Cecilia had said it was a dance celebrating the season's harvest.

Upon approach of the large city hall a well dressed gentleman approached them first. He was dressed in a fine midnight black suit with crimson reds popping for a splash of color; his silver hair brushed back exposing his well crafted features. Victoria would clearly guess the man to be in his 50's or older, her age had not been an enemy to this man. Well groomed and as handsome as they came, her bright green eyes met his and she was greeted with a just as pleasant smile. Hook instantly noticed the silver haired man's gaze on Victoria, and he stared for a moment longer than Hook found appropriate.

"Lord Murand has been too long" Hook drawled out his gloved hand tightening around Victoria's.

Murand tore his gaze from the pixie girl at Hook's side and met the pirates iced glare, Murand and James went back years, so many years in fact they had attended the same Ivy League school together. James of course had taken a much less traveled path while Murand stayed behind living it up in his family's fortune. Murand next Hook's own wealth was the most powerful man on Silver Port, James the most feared. Rivalry had been a long running ordeal between the two titans. Though of course they did it with great flare and subtlety, they were not two common men that took their feuds into the streets.

"James I am more that delighted you had made the trip back to join us here, and such a wonderful collection you brought with you" His honey brown eyes again locked themselves on Victoria.

She blushed under the gaze, unspoken she was enjoying the attention from such a handsome man. Hook felt his own temper flare; he was a man that believed in being a gentleman at all times even in his most ruthless of voyages. However something flared up inside of him when he saw Murand locking his beastly eyes on his Victoria.

"I'm sure" James again drawled out "Shall we?" He motioned to the double doors of the hall.

"Of course" Murand sounded elated "May I take an escort"

Murand lent out his arm for Victoria, James instantly stiffened at the gesture however before he the chance to voice his opposition Cecilia had made herself more known.

"Oh isn't that darling of you Murand, someone actually wants to be seen with you. Must be your night" Cecilia narrowed her eyes.

"Go soak your head" Victoria was more than happy to pull away from the ebony haired captain and lock her arm with the Silver haired gentleman.

Hook was absolutely beside himself, his arm instantly felt heavy and uncomfortable at his side without the green eyed girl there. Yet Hook was at a loss for the reason, what the hell was going on with him, and what he was going to do about it more importantly.

"What a darling you are" Murand gently touched the top of Victoria's locked hand "Your name?"

"Victoria" She barely breathed.

James watched as Murand gently but consistently brushed his hand against her milky white skin, he bristled all the more inside. Suddenly he felt a tight squeeze at his left hand side; it was Cecilia again trying to make her presence known.

"That's an absolutely enchanting name" Murand spoke softly, taking the lead towards the city hall building.

James thought sourly 'He has no idea what enchanting is, fool just playing on words'

Victoria however was eating it up, since her kidnapping and arrival on Silver Port she had be abused and treated rather badly. Especially knowing she didn't have that much time left there was something she couldn't ignore and that was the form of kindness and affection another was showing her. It was as though in the few weeks she had been with Hook her mind and body was starving for it. Then came along such a wonderfully perfect gentleman, she couldn't believe how fairy tale he was like. Whoever says another's name is enchanting, she simply couldn't get over that. Entering the hall was as fairy tale as Murand had; the hall was dressed in beautiful gold fabrics hanging from the walls and draped over the hundreds of dining tables. Red had also made its debut as candles for the center pieces of the dining tables, last but least leaves and pumpkins were used as décor bringing pops of October and fall in general to the lavish City Hall.

"This is amazing" Victoria couldn't contain just how beautiful she found all the décor and just the atmosphere in general.

Victoria in her time had been to some parties, never had she been to one so elegant and lavish. She felt so out of place, no one in the hall was of common up bringing each and every lady showed her elegance and mannerisms, and no man spoke crudely nor did they swing around in a drunken stupor. Victoria found how clear it was how cultures and the upbringing of even the most simple folks had changed over the last few decades.

"I'm glad you would find it so, I spent hours this morning helping with the preparations, and this is quite an ordeal this year" Murand spoke confidently and with an air of superiority about him.

"You did an amazing job; I've never been to something quit like this before… I went a wedding that was close once" Victoria smiled at that thought.

James again felt the itch of agitation a rise, Murand's version of helping was probably sitting and barking about orders with a wine in hand. Murand wasn't any different from any other aristocrat, he felt the right for indulgence and work wasn't part of that lifestyle. At least not free help.

"James please come to my table, I'd love the company rather a bunch of dulls coming to this evenings events" Murand again continued to speak with perfect mannerisms.

Hook was furious at his drastic attempts to play with Victoria; Murand was never this perfect when he was in natural surroundings. Hook knew him far too well and he was taking a whole new level to wooing a woman and it wasn't just any woman. It was his pixie.

"Oh James Murand always has wonderful guests last year they had a woman that was from China, wonderful stories even brought gifts could we please?" Cecilia fluttered her big eyelashes.

James wouldn't have agreed just for the sake of a wonderful guest or Cecilia's batting eyes. He would agree simply because he knew Murand would insist Victoria sit at his table, James knew he had the control over Victoria and even more power in Port silver than Murand, however in such a public place he did not find it wise nor appealing to start a pitiful fight. Especially one over Victoria, he had to be going out of his mind.

"I suppose that would be fine" James sounded unimpressed as he began their short walk to the far left hand side of the room.

Murand escorted the group of four to the center of the lavish dining table taking his seat between Hook and Victoria. Again Hook felt his face burn with anger, why was this bothering him so much, had he finally gone mad? Cecilia was perched next to him looking as lovely as ever, she was an absolutely stunning woman. What more could James ask for? The entire Port was jealous of his win over Cecilia's heart. Not only did she come from wealth but she shone with prestige and elegance. From the highest of pedigrees she came, and then you had Victoria. A granddaughter of his mortal enemy, rough around the edges, at times resembling more a young boy than the grown woman she was. Yet… James eyed her from down the dining table, there was something so alluring about her, something that James was finding it harder and harder to deny. That fact alone put James into a sour mood, never mind how a great rival was lusting after her and not doing it subtly. Hook didn't know if at this time he would rather strangle Victoria or whisk her away…he supposed only time would tell. The room hummed with chatter before a short plumb mad sporting a rather long beard stood in the center of a large stage. Clearing his throat loudly his presence demanded attention and silence. Slowly the hummed came into silence and the man began with his speech.

"Welcome to this year's Harvest dance, I on behalf of the city council would like to invite everyone of you to enjoy music dancing and of course great food. And of course we cannot forget the return of one of Silver Port's leading men Captain James Hook, James can I get you up here?" The plump man turned his as equally as plump face in Hook's direction.

Hook had because of his name and standings had always been plastered in the public's eye, and seemingly in the center of attention. However he never had been the one to enjoy it, rather it made him stressed.

Cecilia clapped enthusiastically as her man stood from the long table and made his way to the stage. James was warmly welcomed by a loud roar of applause; he wouldn't deny however he enjoyed the power and respect that came with the spotlight. After a quick thank you and acknowledgement James just as quickly retreated off stage and back to his seat.

"Looks like being away for 15 years hasn't deflated your pull on society" Murand said through his wine glass.

"Why would it?" James met his eyes with a hard stare.

Victoria found this absolutely enticing, Hook had always spent his existence on the hunt for Peter Pan, that was his lifelong enemy but here he had friendly, well maybe not always a friendly rival. Victoria found this accompanied with his betrothed Cecilia, it made James Hook all the more real. It was scary to imagine just how real he was…and just how real that made Neverland. For the first time Victoria turned her attention to just what awaited her when they reached the Never realm. Again she longed for it to be on better terms, the experience it could have been. Strange how long it can take for reality to set in, especially when reality was every child's fantasy. She looked at Hook at that thought; well maybe not every part is a fantasy.

The evening progressed with a fine dinner consisting of roasted pork, potatoes, and mixed vegetables. They were all served fine wines that Victoria was more than impressed with. Nothing compared the taste, the food was completely hand prepared from scratch and it truly was like nothing of before.

Victoria in the midst of her dinner looked up to explore the large hall; towards the right hand side of the room the pirates had also taken advantage of the open invitation. Who wouldn't? They looked so at ease compared to what they were like onboard the Jolly Roger, the men drank freely and ate loudly.

The night progressed with three different courses being served until the final dessert. To complement the evening a live band had then began to play; Victoria looked up instantly from her strawberry themed dessert. She was thrilled; the night was really turning into something worthwhile remembering. Couples flocked to the dance floor and everyone began in a slow paced two step, everyone it was clear to see had some sort of dancing experience. Victoria had never seen so many move in sync with one another and just radiating with grace. This was certainly not a dance club of 2010.

Lost in mesmerizing couples on the dance floor Victoria gasped when her hand was suddenly snatched up.

"Please Miss Victoria a dance?" Murand looked down his honey browns eyes pleading and his smile so enticing.

With a dry throat Victoria found she wasn't capable of more and sharp nod, Murand didn't waste a moment he whisked her from the table and as elegantly as he looked brought her out to the dance floor. Victoria had hardly a moment to wrap her head around the beat and basic steps of the dance before Murand was sending her in dips and whirling motions. It was at the third spin Victoria had wished she didn't accept the second glass of wine. Ignoring the sudden wash of dizziness Victoria laughed loudly and enjoyed every spin, turn and dip Murand threw her way. Murand brought her close from a dip and looked over her shoulder catching Hook in a furious stare. He smirked back at his old friend and lifetime rival, he was enjoying every moment of Hook's discomfort.

"You must be something awfully special to James" Murand whispered through her hair.

Victoria pulled her head back to meet Murand's eyes.

"Hardly" She snorted.

"Oh?" Murand widened his eyes at that.

"Look I'm just a tool to him" Victoria not wanting to explain her situation laid her head against his chest.

James nearly jumped right out of his seat at the gesture. Murand couldn't help but to burst out with a hearty laugh. Victoria frowned into the vibrating chest, it wasn't a funny situation.

"Are you absolutely positive my dear?" Murand tilted his chin down to look at the top of her head.

"Of course I am" Victoria's voice was sharp "You've known him for so many years, I'm sure you know what he is capable of, and just how much hate he seems to harbor"

"I am quite aware my dear, and I'm also quit aware that things aren't always as they seem" Murand gave her another twirl.

Victoria locked her green eyes on the gentleman whirling her about, his words resonating with her. The same words her grandfather had spoken only days earlier, what did everyone else know that she clearly didn't. Not pushing the subject Victoria allowed Murand to escort her back to the table. Dropping herself back into her seat, Victoria sat to maul over Murand and her grandfather's words. Murand moved to his old rival reaching deep into his trousers he pulled out an over sized cigar from there he handed it to James.

"Join me?' He said simply.

James studied Murand for a moment before accepting the cigar and removing himself from his seat. Quickly he turned back to Victoria.

"Don't you move a muscle"

Victoria glared up at the pirate "Oh god not another threat" She rolled her eyes.

When Victoria got belligerent Hook was just beside himself, he had no idea how to deal with a woman with more attitude in her pinky finger than his entire crew. Not wishing to peruse the topic James continued to follow Murand from the hall and out into the courtyard.

Cecilia waited till the two men were out of sight before she moved from her own seat to the one Murand has just previously occupied. Victoria noted her changed in seat and met her with a suspicious glare.

"Maybe if you're willing we can let bygones be bygones?" Cecilia with that reached out taking a large wine bottle and refilling Victoria's glass.

Victoria eyed up the now full glass, she really shouldn't the effects of the last two were already creating a dizzy atmosphere…that tended to be the sign to stop. Besides of the obvious what were Cecilia's real intentions, no way in hell after that afternoon she would want bury the hatchet.

"Sorry can't say I'm much a drinker' Victoria rejected the drink.

Cecilia scowled for a moment before pouring herself a glass.

"Please enjoy it with me, you will be leaving tomorrow and I hate leaving on a sour note" She raised the glass looking for another glass to drink to.

Victoria eyed up her red filled glass, then up at Cecilia's figuring one more drink couldn't hurt she raised hers and clinked the glasses together. Cecilia was a spoiled bitch no disputing that; however she was right leaving with enemy's seemed rather pointless. Like her mother had always instilled in her forgive and forget, that's a good philosophy… right?

Murand took a deep inhale of his cigar before handing the matches to James, James with a forceful strike lit the match and then his cigar.

"So Victoria…" Murand drawled "A companion of yours?"

James snorted "Of course not"

"Lover?" Murand cracked a grin.

"Don't be stupid you know I'm courting Cecilia" Hook took another puff "Besides what sexual interest would I hold for scrawny girl"

Murand leaned against the building at this "Courting doesn't mean anything anymore, besides you seemed quit flustered when I took her for a dance"

James cleared his throat, feeling agitated by Murand's digs.

"Clearly your seeing things" James flared "She isn't anything more than my tool for vengeance nothing more and will never be anything more"

Murand gave a laugh "Pirates work is never done, too bad for the sweet thing…awfully cute and not a bad personality to boot"

Hook just snapped his head in Murand's direction.

"How can you make a call like that in the short hour you've talked to her?"

"How can I not, she has a lot of personality and she's not afraid to let it out… Cecilia sadly is a woman of shallow proportions" Murand took another drag "She's not much without her looks"

James didn't have a response for that. It had been something he had been weighing between the two women since they had their first clash. James hadn't had the opportunity to meet women or even be exposed to them much. Being at sea he was always surrounded by men, and on Port Silver he had been so enthralled with Cecilia he hadn't seen a reason to look around. Yet now came along a woman, a woman of epic personality, a temper to match his own, and wit to banter by. James had never had a banter with Cecilia till the day he brought Victoria home…she had always smiled and with a flick of her hair either gotten her way or went without a fight. Victoria stood for the complete opposite, when she had opinion it was heard, when she was unhappy it was made known. Victoria carried herself highly and the same with her needs…so Pan of her. Yet James was attracted to it, he was attracted to her strong sense of self, and her desire to be heard… he wondered what kind of woman she could be to him other than his hated enemy's granddaughter.

"I'll assume then if she's not that important to you, you wouldn't mind if I had some fun with her tonight?" Murand broke Hook from his thoughts.

James nearly gagged on his inhale.

"What the hell is wrong with you, she's not just a one night lay." James's eyes were ablaze at the very notion.

Murand instantly brought up his hands in a defensive manner as he tried to excuse his ill worded question.

"James, James calm down that is not what I was getting at, not at all I just mean show her a good time. I don't know your intentions with her and just what her fate maybe, however labeling her as a tool for vengeance I can't imagine her fate will be a pleasant one" Murand narrowed his eyes at James. "I also can't imagine what a young woman such as herself could have done to deserve such a… ending"

James would give Murand credit for one thing for as long as they had been rivals they had been friends and Murand could read him probably better than most. Smee and even Starkey who knew him best as a pirate Captain didn't see him as James. Murand saw just James, just what James felt and what James was capable of. It disturbed him to be honest.

"It's the kind of situation where you would have to be there." James wasn't in the mood to explain his Neverland adventures nor his reasoning as to why Victoria made a good replacement.

"Most are" Murand smiled "Most are James"

Clearing his throat James put out the end of his cigar dropping it to the ground without a second thought.

"Shall we?" James waved his arm in the direction of the entrance.

"I do believe we shall" Murand did the same before both men entered the hall.

James's eyes instantly went to their dining table looking his green eyes pixie; his heart took s leap when only Cecilia came into view. He knew she would run he just knew it, he turned on Murand.

"She's gone!" He jerked his thumb at the table.

"No exactly." Murand gave a peculiar look past James out at the dance floor.

James whirled around following Murand's gaze, there in the middle of the floor Victoria was dancing wildly about Jukes in toll to her almost violent movements. The music high paced and Victoria had warranted herself a crowed. Men and women clapped along to the heavy and fast beat encouraging her less than graceful dance. James couldn't say he had EVER been more embarrassed than that moment. She roughly jerked her hips left to right and touched her body in very provocative manners. Slowly she lowered her body to the ground letting her rear just brush the floor.

"VICTORIA!" James roared.

Jukes was the first to back off, Victoria looked up her glossed over eyes making contact with James. She went into a laughter fit before jogging over to the Captain, the music however continued and soon the floor was filled with those hoping to recreate the dance Victoria had drunkenly spilled out.

"Hook, where have you been, you missed my sweet moves" She smiled out another giggle escaping her lips.

"Your drunk Miss Pan" Hook held her stumbling form still.

"Oh no" She waved her hand at him "That song it was just like disco stick…wait no Love game…ha-ha do you know what a disco stick is?"

"Miss Pan, I think maybe you need to sit" James tried to escort her back to her seat.

Victoria however continued "It's a cock!" she poked him in the chest.

"Victoria!" James hissed.

"Oh don't be so prude it's not like you don't got-"James quickly slapped his hand over her mouth before anymore crude slander could escape.

**Hahahahahaha, I'm going to be terrible and leave it there. I hope this tides you peoples over till I can get my next chapter out. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry everyone for the delay in updating life has been absolutely crazy! Not as long of a chapter as I would prefer to update with but I hope you all enjoy and I'll start chappie 8 ASAP!**

Chapter 7

"A seat now Miss Pan" Hook hissed as he ushered the girl towards the table.

As soon as his hand slipped, Victoria found it absolutely necessary to finish her sentence.

"A COCK!" She then erupted with laughter as Hook's face reddened. "This is so much fun!"

Nearly throwing her towards the table a red faced Hook wanted nothing more than to shut the young woman up. Sitting he quickly grabbed Victoria from around her waist and brought her hard down onto his lap.

"Will you shut the hell up!" He forced her to look at him.

"Awe your such a miserable goose" Victoria still giggling grabbed his own chin lightly shaking his face. "Always frowning"

"Stop that" Hook batted away her hand.

Victoria threw back her head again in laughter "Mr. Grumpy pants"

"I'm warning you Miss Pan, keep this up and I'll drag you out of here by your hair" James knew that in her state she would hardly take to his threats, however he was willing to use just about anything.

Eyes were on them by now, people were watching his drunken ward act like a fool, and make himself look the fool. Hook was seething at the situation; he would slaughter who ever let her drink so much. James did not do well with being made a fool of, and this was just pushing him further to his limits.

"See you never have anything nice to say to me" Victoria pouted "I personally think you need to lighten up Captain Hook"

James looked up to tell her to shut her mouth when he was met with something quit unexpected. Victoria dipped her head and covered his lips with her own, his eyes went wide like saucers at her move and his heart began to hammer against his chest. She giggled her lips still against his, her arms on his shoulders.

"That was nice" She sighed putting her weight against the captain. "Really nice…"

James didn't dare to move, he simply couldn't. Had what he thought happened actually happen, his mouth felt dry and his head spun with thoughts and images of moments prior. Cecilia stood abruptly slamming her chair back almost knocking it over. She was absolutely furious.

"What the hell was that!" She screamed.

Hook was instantly brought from his stupor at the rage from his woman. Victoria a sly grin still plastered on her drunken face raised her head and peered around Hook's shoulder.

"What do you wish you had a turn?" She giggled again.

James was up in an instant putting Victoria beside him, she was starting to feel the full effect of the alcohol once she was on her feet again. Grunting in displeasure she buried her face in Hook's arm.

"She is a drunken whore, and you let her kiss you!" Cecilia bellowed

"She is not a whore" Hook defended instantly.

"All that wine I gave her, she just chugged it like a lush and within moments of seeing you she's lip locking, why does nothing I do prove to you she's a worthless slut!"

"You got her drunk?" James narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

Cecilia slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Why would you do such a thing" James was at a lose, he had known she was jealous but now she was taking things to an unnecessary extreme.

"Because just look at her anyone who acts like that in public you have got to see is a whore, she would have made out with anyone here!' Cecilia defended her actions. "She would have fucked the next guy to ask her, but of course she comes to you, just trying to save her own skin, she's gets you in bed and maybe you won't slit her throat"

"You sound like who would have made it happen, her and another fellow" Hook sneered.

"Maybe I would have" Cecilia said as she studied her nails.

James could honestly say by this time he was feeling ill, Cecilia had taken this much too far, she had planned Victoria to be drunken and taken advantage of…who thought something like that up?

Hook had nothing more to say to the blonde; simply he gathered the young woman in his arms and began his exit of the hall. He had enough of this; he had enough of the woman he thought he loved. It sickened him more knowing he had once planned his life around such a woman…in his thoughts he was then hit with his own reality. Was he any better? He had traveled hundreds of years through time just to find her and then use her as his tool for revenge… how did Cecilia's desire to have her used to lure Hook back to her really be different from his desire to kill her once ported in Neverland…Well he was a pirate…pirates are different than jealous little girls…weren't they? His vengeance was for good reason, he lost a hand because of her grandfather… but did that mean she deserved this treatment…this fate? Like with Cecilia she happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, she didn't ask to be the one …she also wasn't the one Cecilia saw as a threat, she never asked to be the one in his way for vengeance. A bad birth right brought her here; a bad birth right brought her into the shadows of James Hook the one and only enemy of Peter Pan. Hook if possible found he was more disturbed than ever, was he regretting his decisions, was he rethinking his intentions for Miss Pan?

"Where are you going James?" Cecilia cried after the pirate captain.

James already confused and angry instantly turned on the woman.

"You stay away from me, and her you understand?" His voice was a hiss he spoke with so much venom.

Cecilia almost withered at his voice; she backed away and allowed the ebony haired pirate stride away with the pixie slung over his shoulder.

With no desire to face Cecilia again before they left Silver Port, James brought Victoria back to his ship. He had gently placed Victoria on his bed before moving to undress himself. Hook had just begun to unbutton his top when Victoria mumbled and groaned from the bed.

"Stupid girl" Hook hissed under his breath.

He let his top drop to the floor before moving towards the plush bed. Sitting on the edge he gazed over the slumbering pixie girl. She was still dressed in the glittering red gown, the gowns deep v-neck line created for her a rather exposing cleavage shot. His face reddened as images of moments prior invaded his mind. The way she felt, and even smelled when so close…the way she tasted. James cleared his throat at his such perverse thoughts, what the hell was she doing to him? This small wild cat of a girl was certainly not getting to him; he could assure that…couldn't he? Again he let his eyes wander her sprawled out form again. She was out like a light her lips curled up in a content smile; the alcohol did her well it seemed. Groaning Hook removed himself from the bedside and began to pace his quarters.

'_This is not right' James_ cursed himself mentally.

'_What's not? That you would do almost anything to feel those lips on yours again?"_

'_That is absolutely not the case' _Hook snarled at his inner self.

'_I'd say it is…I'd say you would do just about anything…you can't even look at her without remembering her taste, even the soft feeling of her against you…the kiss didn't last long…but it was certainly enough for you wasn't it?"_

Hook felt himself heating under his scrutinizing thoughts; this had to be one of the most ridiculous things he had ever experienced. His pacing then increased with his anxious thoughts. James brought his hand to face rubbing at his forehead stopping his pacing, it was then the over sized clock from the city square went off. Hook turned to his window watching the city and 12 loud dongs rang out. It was midnight already? Where had the evening gone…

"This is going nowhere" Hook mumbled out loud.

Turning from the window he went back to the bed, there without jostling the young pixie he crawled under the sheets leaving her to lay comfortably on top. Only for a moment longer he gazed at her, his thoughts still in turmoil. Finally he extinguished the candle and the room was plunged into darkness.

Victoria was brought from her slumber by a rather loud clambering from just above the captain's quarters. Sluggishly Victoria rolled over finding the floor with a horrible thud. Groaning in pain in both her back and head, she stared up at the ceiling debating on whether to get up or not. After another moment or so Victoria realized she wasn't at the manor, she was back on the ship. Sitting up quickly ignoring the sudden head rush she was hit with, Victoria bolted for the door. Victoria stumbled over her scarlet red dress in her frantic attempt for the door.

"Damnit" She cursed hiking up the over sized skirt.

Victoria was in an absolute panic, they couldn't be leaving yet… they just couldn't be leaving yet. Fumbling with the knob her panic only increased, she hadn't had her opportunity she knew escape was unlikely but…but she hadn't even had the chance to try. Finally the doors opened and barefooted Victoria sprinted across the blazing hot deck, all the men were aboard running about orders being shouted from the helm. Victoria was instantly spotted by James; her dress wasn't exactly camouflaging her into the crowd of pirates. Leaving Starkey at the helm to continue James made his way towards Victoria; upon reaching her it was clear she was turmoil. He wasn't surprised considering she most likely barely remembered the evening before.

"Miss Pan" He greeted her.

"We're leaving?" Her eyes were wide almost wild looking.

"You knew this" James was aggravated with her complete disregard of the prior evening.

Victoria didn't bother with a response; simply she darted to the railing from there staring off at the port. The Jolly Roger had just begun to pull from port, so close in fact some of the bonding rope was still draping across the port it's self. Breathing heavily Victoria was struck with a thought, a rather crazy, wild and even self-destructive thought. James had just come up a few feet behind Victoria when he found the young woman taking a few long strides back. He looked at her quizzically for only a second before she went tearing at the railing. Running as fast as her legs would allow Victoria took the railing with her right foot and launched herself from the Jolly Roger.

James felt his heart leap into his throat as she was sent sailing through the air; she looked stunning the scarlet dress glimmering off the high setting sun and hair sprayed out behind her like a wild cat. Once Victoria felt her feet pull off the deck and the sudden feeling of soaring she had to let out a laugh, even if she was completely mad the feeling of freedom was a rush she could never replace. The feeling of soaring felt like it was second instinct to her, like a part of her belonged in the skies…to be a Pan. Finally the rush began to end as her body took to the law if gravity and descend towards the world below. Victoria opened her eyes just in time to see the thick wooden planks of the port come rushing towards. Not prepared for the landing Victoria came down hard her right foot hitting the planks first and rolling her ankle in the process. Not well executed at all Victoria rolled her whole body to her left relieving the pressure on her foot.

A crowd had gathered around the well dressed young woman, eyes questioning just what the hell she had been thinking. Groaning she smiled triumphantly none the less, she had made the jump; she had made the jump regardless of her now swollen appendage. Turning her head towards the Jolly Roger her smile widened and she mockingly waved at its captain.

James seethed.

"Turn this god damn ship around!" James roared.

"We be try 'in capn' but we be having to make a big loop to re-dock" Smee yelped back.

James said not another word instead he took a few long strides back from the railing and once stopped dropped his coat. Moving with great grace Hook darted to the railing he doing the same as the pixie girl and pushed himself off the railing. His crew watched in amazement, even in the times of Pan they had never seen their Captain take the lower means as his prey did. It was clear how intent was on keeping her, just how much he wasn't going to let his second chance at vengeance escape him.

Victoria who had also been watching felt her airways block at his leap…he was coming. The dock rattled loudly as his much shorter leap came to an end and he landed with twice her grace. His steely eyes then rested on her…she felt absolutely sick. But this was far from over, stumbling over not only her dress but her now wounded foot she hobbled into the crowd. Hook went right after his one stride equaling almost two of her own, and Victoria being wounded was finding herself desperately ducking amongst the patrons of the city. Not knowing her surroundings Victoria found her only source of protection from Hook's line of vision was the people amongst her. Ignoring the constant throbbing of her damaged ankle Victoria weaved amongst the crowd desperately avoiding the pirate. James growled realizing he had lost sight of his charge…that damned woman. Nearly tossing people from his path Hook charged forwards intent on finding the never-girl.

Victoria stayed low to the ground making sure her head wasn't above another's, she felt her best option would be to seek refuge in a store, or pub any building that covered her from such open space. She hadn't gone far before she came to a small tavern scurrying from the far end towards the door Victoria pulled with shaking hands against the iron clasp. The door wouldn't budge instead it stood it's solid ground refusing her refuge.

"Miss Pan you have crossed a line with me that will cause deep regret for you" Hook's looming form stood only feet from her.

Victoria spun crashing her backside against the tavern door. She hissed as her sharp action caused her weight to shift to her bad foot. James faltered for only moment when he says the pain etched across her face.

"Don't give me your crap, regret is a thing of the past, weather I run or stay you will cause me regret…Your not going to have my life without a fight" Victoria ignoring the searing pain inflicted y her damaged foot leapt forwards catching the edge of a passing wagon.

Her feet dragged for only a moment or two before she hauled herself up right by the metal ladder. Once established and secure Victoria turned a smug smile at her captor, she saluted him mockingly before the wagon took the street corner bringing her out of sight. Hook's face beamed red with rage, where has this sudden push come from…this sudden well executed escapes; she was a blundering girl of a pampered century. The longer she stayed the more pan came out of her…the more she was beseeched with Peter's completely idiotic luck. Calming his on end nerves Hook confidently reminded himself that regardless of her luck, she was still a woman with no sense of her surroundings and she was NOT Peter Pan. She had not his years of fighting him to avoid him for much longer… soon enough yes soon enough.

Oooooh yes I'm ending it there for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning in this chapter Hook may be becoming a little OC but the romance has to eventually happen. Hope I made it work out alright. ^^**

Chapter 8

Quickly Hook retreated back to his ship, his mind set on gathering his crew and hunting down the damn girl. The island wasn't very large maybe only a few hundred miles in length and width. Quarter of it being the city and farm land it's self, there would be woodland to search through though James highly doubted she would risk it there. At least he hoped she wouldn't risk it there.

Coming back to the docks Hook was greeted with his re-docked ship and men watching for him. Smee and Jukes were on dock themselves greeting their captain with his coat and sword belt.

"Capn' sir did you catch the little viper?" Smee gazed around to catch sight of Victoria.

"Does it look that way Smee?" James was sickened by the lack of intelligence on his boson's part.

"Err seems not to be sir…" Smee looked down feeling foolish for his question.

Hook scowled out at the city his head spinning in every which possible direction and destination Victoria may have taken. He glanced over at the center clock of the docking area it read 12:20. It was still early enough to begin the hunt for Victoria and possible find her before dark hit…again he hoped.

"Jukes I'd like you to gather every man on the ship and bring them on dock" James pulled on his coat then strapped on his heavy leather sword belt.

Jukes nodded quickly then scurried back to the ship his duty clear and quite intent on doing so. His captain was incredibly calm at the moment and that was far more un-nerving than when he was lashing his whip and bellowing at his men. He would hate to be Miss Pan right now.

Hook was then left with his timid boson, glaring down at him James thought of the most reliable crew mates he had. The ones he would find most useful in the search for Miss Pan… sadly none really came to mind other than Starkey and Mason. The rest were bumbling fools no sense of direction and lack of intelligence. Starkey was the only man aboard other than himself with an education behind him, that alone said a lot. Mason was a well mannered man of the hunt which he alone would be greatly helpful. He wasn't an educated man but a man of high common sense, James would take that. Deciding each group needed at least one person of higher quality he would divide them into three groups. Starkey heading one Mason the other while he himself took it alone. Hook always worked best alone and had no intentions of being hindered by a group of dirty men.

The clock then gave one loud strong dong. Both James and Smee looked up at the clock, 1 o'clock had finally rolled around the day was moving rather quickly. Finally Jukes and his crew trotted down the loading docks towards their Captain and Boson. James turned to his crew dropping straight to the point and dividing the men. Starkey's group was Jukes and Smee, while Mason took Cookson and Mullins. Looking at the division James really took in how small his crew was…note to self recruit at next port**. (This isn't his entire crew I'm just lazy) **The six men now divided into two groups of three headed out into the city whilst James himself decided just to be safe he would take the take the outskirts of the city including the water edge of the city.

Victoria unsteadily took a seat on the cobbled steps just outside of the church, raising her very dirty and swollen foot to her lap she went to inspect it. Her ankle no longer an ankle but a cankle was badly bruised with blue and purple pigments, she pouted at the mess it had become. This would slow her down greatly… that just wasn't going to do. Using her right hand she bent the foot back towards herself checking for further damage. The movement was painful but not impossible, it wasn't broken just severely sprained at least she was hoping that was all it was. Leaning back on her elbows she gazed at the clouds above they were pooling over with blackness again. She scowled at the skies, it certainly wasn't sunny for long out here. Like clockwork a loud rumbled erupted through the skies and Victoria knew rain was to be expected and expected soon.

"Just fuck…just fuck all of this"

Closing her eyes she wished this world away, every inch of this god forsaken place…and everyone dwelling in this hell hole. A few more moments ticked by before a large splat of rain dropped on her face. Her eyes shot open scowling at the sky above her, the droplet soon doubled and the full down pour had begun. Laying there it was in only moments before Victoria's form was soaked the red dress clinging to her every aspect. She knew she should move, take shelter something anything…yet the urge to save herself from almost anything lacked. More and more she found what was the sense? He was going to find her again she knew he would find her again… Hook in the Disney film was such a baboon. How unfortunate for her the real James Hook was a well adjusted hunter with the ability to track anyone and anything even when it wasn't in his world…fuck him. Victoria turned her head in the puddle that had gathered around her hair to stare at the stone church. She hadn't stepped in a church in years…some things were long overdue and she knew her time in this world was limited. Maybe some closure would bring her some peace, possibly even some acceptance of her looming fate.

Rolling in the puddles of water Victoria brought herself to her knees then on shaky legs headed for the church doors. As always described in the stories and movies the church was open… a sanctuary for all. The warmth of the church was welcoming on her chilled skin as she pushed passed the doors and emerged into the main hall. Pews lined both the right and left sides of the church. Slinking passed a nun who stood lighting candles against the walls Victoria made her way to the front pew. A large statue of Jesus was hung up against the wall his thorn crown in place the scene rather depressing. Her stomach churned.

"God I don't want to die…" Her voice was horse as she spoke the unseen God.

Sniffling loudly Victoria tried to remain calm…she was so sick of crying, just so bloody sick of the tears and the pain. She didn't want to be in pain anymore, emotional and physical she didn't want it she didn't need it…well that was stupid who needed pain of any sort.

"This is complete fucking bullshit!" Her voice raised and she pointed her finger accusingly at the Jesus replica. "You're supposed to keep us safe! And here I am in HELL!"

Burying her face in her hands Victoria continued her rant against the holy man she felt had let her down.

"He's put me through so much torture already, and it ends with him taking my life…why the hell is this happening to me?..." She paced the length of the pew now "Most importantly why after this long can't I accept it…just be ok with how things ARE going to end it's not like things are going to change it will end the way he's written it…just like a fucking book I can't control" Feeling exhausted she dropped herself into the pew her eyes locking themselves on the cobbled floor.

Moments passed and soon exhaustion took over and Victoria toppled over in the pew sleep invading her senses.

Darting amongst the rain James managed to stay as dry as possible before coming the large Catholic Church. Before entering he stood and stared for a moment, it had been ages since he was in a church…he hadn't bothered with God for many a year… since his mothers passing almost 20 years ago, shaking off the unwanted memories of the past Hook took his refuge in the church. Upon entering he was met with the priest the elderly man looked pleased with his current visitor.

"Captain James Hook" He welcomed extending a hand.

Shaking off his soaked hat and cloak James took the extended hand.

"Father Hankerson" Hook nodded his head in respect.

"Been a while wouldn't you say?" The father took back his hand and began to finish helping the nun light the church.

"I would suppose" Hook looked around the church a fluttering feeling filling his stomach…something was strange in the church that afternoon.

"What brings you?" Hankerson looked him over with aged eyes that seemed to know more than they were welcome to.

"To be honest" James chuckled "Shelter from the rain"

The Priest followed in suite with his own soft laughter.

"I would suppose it's as good a reason as any" Hankerson then handed the nun his extended candle and turned his full attention back to the ebony haired captain "Can I offer you anything?"

James waved his hand dismissively "No, but thank you."

He peered around the cold stone walled church, the pews as far as he could see were empty of any repenting soul…empty of anyone or anything. His eyes fell on the hanging Jesus, the crimson that covered his slain body almost illuminating off the candle light of the church. He shuttered at the display growing up catholic the sight always chilled him, the need to display the death of a holy man was disturbing on many levels to him. He understood the concept of course yet…simply the vision created the church to be a place more of darkness rather than light. Funny the captain of the Jolly Roger a captain of pirates that killed and pillaged on a daily basis would find the death of Christ disturbing. Moving now away from the Priest James began to move towards the displayed Jesus and front end of the church hall.

"Priest" James began nearly gliding across the floor he moved so delicately.

"Mmm" Hankerson said as he turned to follow the Captain.

"Have you come across a young woman in the last few hours?" James turned to face the priest.

Hankerson looked puzzled for a moment "A young woman?"

"Yes a rather small little thing, short dark hair she would be dressed in a rather elegant red gown" Hook broke his eye contact with Hankerson and addressed the room again.

The two of them moved further down the pews and towards the preachers stand, Hook stopped at the end of pews and rapped his fingers against the hard cherry wood. Hankerson ran his eyes down his well known pews looking for what the Captain was in search for. There he saw it hiding under the second pew to the front was a wide eyed young woman. Her wide eyes peered out from the darkness of the pew, as soon eye contact was made she cupped her hand over her mouth and shut her head almost violently at the priest. Hankerson could clearly see the panic in her eyes as the woman tried to slide further into the darkness of pew.

"Sounds like quite a sight," Hankerson turned his gaze away from the girl "Can't say I have come across such a young woman, may I ask what she means to you?"

"A great deal" James answered.

Victoria was crouched under the second pew to the front her heart fluttering and her stomach churning. She simply couldn't believe it, there he was the bane of her existence standing only feet from her. It couldn't have been more than an hour or so since she had lost him just outside the shipping port, and here he was. The bastard had hunted her down faster than she had expected…he was locked on her. Scanning the cobbled floor she desperately looked for her chance, Hook and the priest were standing directly on the main walkway leading to the exit. Attempting to looked around to her rear she noted how the pews didn't completely touch the walls… possibly just enough room for someone as petite as her to sneak by? After the brief locking of eyes with the priest Victoria pushed herself further back to the walls of the church. Listening intently and still barely breathing Victoria heard as the priest covered for her. Thank you Jesus… crawling backwards Victoria stopped when she felt her feet touch the wall, slowing and with great ease she shifted her form to face the opposite end of the church. Any slip or harsh sound would give her away Victoria would have to be extremely quiet and slow moving as to not draw attention to herself. That alone would cause her great difficulty, she wanted to race for that exit but she knew better Hook would be on her faster than her grandmother on a baked ham. This would take time.

Flattening her back against the walls Victoria began her timely walk to exit the church without being trampled and re-captured by Hook. Each crouched stepped pained her in her thighs as the weight of her own body pushed her down. Already only feet into her escape her body pained to stop. Stopping though was not an option letting Hook capture her at least easily wasn't the way Victoria worked, if she was going to die she was going to make it hell for Captain James Hook…absolute hell.

Her ankle throbbed and her thighs burned, putting Hook through hell was putting her through hell. Everything since her kidnapping had been hard just so hard, she couldn't think of a day she hadn't been in physical or emotional pain. Every day was a fight to save herself from being destroyed mentally, a fight to not go down as a pathetic shell, a fight to go down like the Pan she was. The true granddaughter of Peter…it was just so hard.

James eyed up the priest whose eyes had taken to staring behind him, cocking a brow at his strange look James tilted his head towards his backside. There it was a blood red glittering off the sun, and by the blood red glitter was a rather dirty barefoot. Hook instantly narrowed his eyes, that damned girl was quick far too quick.

"Well I thank you for your help father"

The priest gulped in his shock "James"

"I have no time for your preaching I have some property of mine to reclaim" Hook waved his hand at the priest.

Victoria flicked her eyes in the direction of Hook and the priest, they widen with anxiety as he began to approach her. Cursing under her breath Victoria struggled against the pew and the wall in her attempt to beat the captain to the exit. Even a moment lead she could escape in the city hopefully another ride would escort her from his reach. Pushing and struggling Victoria heard as her once beautiful gown ripped exposing her legs right up to her thigh. A red matching the dress crossed her face as she realized how much of her body was now shown to the world.

"Are fucking kidding me" Victoria tugged on the rest of the dress in her desire to free herself.

"Your such a little monster Miss Pan, I spent a pretty penny on that gown" James was now a mere foot or two from her.

He had himself placed in front of her blocking her exit from the pew. Victoria stopped her tugging and found herself backing away into the wall, vile building in the back of her throat as her anxiety levels only built up. She took a chance and glanced back at the helpless looking priest, did she have a chance at back peddling. Would it be worth the run to try and head back for the living quarters of the church? She had just so few options neither really looking good for her. She looked back at the Captain he looked rather pleased with himself, almost lazily standing there waiting to drag her back to that god awful ship. That cocky son of a bitch, weather in was in size, strength or speed he had all the ups on her. What did she really have? I'll tell what she had absolutely nothing, nothing at all at least Peter Pan could fly. In her frustration Victoria stomped her foot.

"Just go away!' She shouted "Go away and leave me alone!"

She cringed at how pathetic and childish that must have sounded.

Hook laughed heartily at her cry.

"How many times must I explain you are going to nowhere Miss Pan but with me, now if you don't mind I'd rather not cause a scene here in the house of God" He extended his arms to identify the building in which they stood.

"I'm not going" Victoria shakily stood her ground.

James his patience now lost reached out and with almost inhuman speed caught Victoria by her arm and jerked her over the pew. A yelp caught in Victoria's throat as her lithe body literally flew into his.

Hook was almost trembling in rage by the time he finally got his hands on the little wretch that had turned his already messed up existence upside down. She was suppose to be an easy kill for his long awaited vengeance not mess around in his head…with his emotions…she was screwing around with him and Hook wasn't taking it well. With her face close to his he decided to make himself better he would shatter her a little more.

"Your going to return to that damned ship with me and we are going to start away for Neverland and I will take such a great pleasure in slitting that beautiful little throat of yours and watching as the life drifts from your eyes, a sight I had the misfortune of missing with Peter himself" As soon as the words left his lips Hook felt a plummet in his stomach.

It was like something snapped in Victoria at his harsh words, he hadn't spoken so malice filled in a while and here they came like an 18 wheeler smashing her full force. Her eyes went wild and her anxiety had taken on entirely new heights. A wicked screech escaped her lips and she struggled against his tight grip.

"No!, God no I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" She whipped herself back and forth desperate for freedom.

The priest watched on his own eyes watering in pain and sympathy for the tiny girl wrapped in the arms of Captain James Hook. Such a wrenching sight it was, the sight of how frantically and pitifully she battled for her right to live. Worst of all he himself couldn't help the girl…there was no help when it came to James Hook a man of great wealth and power wield more than even the church did these days. What could a young woman such as herself have done to create such malice from Hook…it just didn't make sense.

Large tears welled in her eyes as Victoria screamed out her will to live, her desire to have the chance to fulfill her life…for the chance to just go home. With every hoarse scream Hook felt his stomach churn and his head spin. How could she be affecting him so much…how could he be feeling remorse for his actions! Captain James Hook did not feel remorse for others! He did not regret his choices especially with those who owed a life a life to him. Digging her nails into his arms Victoria pushed away her fight still not up yet. As she pushed away he held on tighter till his hold became more and more like an embrace. He tucked her head under his chin and held her arms at bay, she wiggled only a moment longer before slumping against him.

"I don't want to die…James I don't want to die"

Hook's heart fluttered and his stomach again churned at her use of his name... this wasn't right. Straightening himself James glared out at the priest who still watched on from afar.

"I have retrieved what I have come for I will be on my way. Father" James bowed his head before exiting the church.

"May God have mercy on you James Hook for what you do to that girl" The Priest called after him.

Hook stopped for only a moment letting let a loud scoff, God have mercy on his soul indeed, he would do as he pleased God's will or not.

James stepped out into the down fall of rain, the sheets of rain soaked them nearly instantly. Annoyed with the worlds choice of weather in the last few days he squatted down placing Victoria on shaky legs.

"Take my coat" James removed his thick coat and went to drape it over the barely dressed woman.

Victoria dodged the offered shelter, she glared out at him through her stringy wet locks.

"I don't need your charity…I'll live"

Hook again went red faced as his attempts of being civil to the pixie girl were shoved off.

"How can you act such a way, you will catch a death out here" Hook had his temper just barely in check.

"Catch a death, wonderful word choice" Victoria at that turned her back on the captain.

With her shifted body Hook had a clear view of damage done to the glittering gown, the gown had been shredded right up passed her knees and thighs barely covering her rear end. His face flushed a deeper scarlet.

"I really must insist you wear this Miss Pan" Hook shoved the cloak at her.

Snarling Victoria snatched up the cloak and tossed it to the cobbled ground, she looked up locking eyes with the Captain. If she wasn't asking for a punishment by jumping ship she was definitely asking for it with these actions. His steely eyes met hers for a moment then looked back down at his now mud covered cloak.

"What are you trying to prove Miss Pan?" Hook was eerily calm.

Shaking against the cold and now rising fear Victoria didn't answer simply kept her gaze on the captain. His lack of lashing out scared her more than anything he had done in the past. The rain continued it's down pour relentlessly soaking Victoria in her tiny cut off dress. Her teeth began to chatter that quickly becoming the only sound between the titans.

"What are you trying to prove?" Hook pushed the question at her.

"I don't know!" She cried "That I'm stronger than you think, that I won't just let you win…that I deserve to have a future too…fuck this so useless" She looked up feeling rather defeated after her short lived escape. How pathetic was this entire attempt at her freedom, she barely lasted an entire day. He hunted her down and had his clutches on her in only a few hours time. Where the hell did she think she was going to go anyways? There was nowhere to go, what had she planned hid out possibly become a hermit in the bush praying again and again he didn't become wise to her hiding spot? She was stupid just so stupid. "Lets just-"

Victoria was abruptly cut off when Hook jerked her into his body, she had no time to respond to the rough treatment before James covered her lips with his. His good hand scooped her up from her bottom bringing them eye level and he continued to attack her lips with his. His hook traced the line of her spine creating tingles to rip through her body, his hand grasping at her bottom also creating the heat in her body intensify. If Victoria didn't know better to whom she was entertaining such romantics with she would have melted into the seducing touch. Victoria ripped her lips away from his staring back at devilish pirate before her, feeling abused on a whole new level. How could he do this to her, how could he abuse her emotionally even physically and now…and now this.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Victoria's lip trembled the tears not far behind.

James was completely stunned, even after that the stupid girl was still blank on her actions of the night before…he felt more frustrated than ever. Feeling the need to lash out Hook took his rage and mixed emotions out on the girl in his arms.

"I can do WHAT ever I want to you…your mine you stupid useless little girl. I deserve some pleasure from you don't I? I mean look at the bull shit I deal with jumping my god damn ship forcing me to chase you. I'll take everything if I so chose to do so" James's voice was like ice, his demeanor changing as he dropped Victoria to the ground.

Not expecting the sudden drop Victoria tumbled off her shaky legs and landed with a splat into the puddle that formed around them and Hook's coat. Victoria hissed at the sharp pain that coursed through her bottom and legs. She looked around at herself covered in the filth of the streets, ankle swollen and huge and now she was positive her bottom was bruised. Though those were minor in comparison to the trouble was in with the Captain, roughly she was jerked to her feet and had the coat shoved into her hands. Victoria glanced up at Hook, his face filled with malice and it was directed at her.

"You will walk and carry my now destroyed coat back to the ship, get moving" Hook gave her a shove forwards.

Victoria stumbled on her weak ankle, her whole body screaming in agony against it being forced forwards. Clutching the coat to her chest Victoria pressed on fear doing its own clutching to her heart. She had always feared the Jolly Roger's captain but now…but now it was escalated to a whole new level and things were not un-predictable. Not only that but now she knew just how worthless she was in his eyes…just how easily he would destroy her without warning. She already felt rather destroyed.

Throughout the walk back to the port and awaiting Jolly Roger James pushed and forced her along much faster than her broken body was able to take her. A few times even the young Miss Pan took a fall scraping up her knees and palms as she attempted to catch herself. Hook though showed not a sign of sympathy, he merely jerked again to her feet and forced her on her way. Finally they came to port the entire crew stood hiding under canopy they put together themselves. Jukes was the first to notice the couple coming up and over the cobbled road. They all turned to watch every pirate seemingly surprised at the state in which they found Miss Pan. Jukes especially.

"Miss Pan…?" Jukes reached out as though to take the coat.

James quickly intervened.

"Leave Miss Pan to her own business Jukes, kindness is not an act practiced by pirates especially to their captives" Again he gave Victoria a hard shove forwards.

On board Hook wasted no time in his mission to tear the pixie girl apart, his mixed feelings and rage against her tactlessness fueled his dark behavior. Nearly tossing her into his quarters Hook ripped into her.

"Destroy my coat, run away cause me more work than you worth, you will learn that weather you're a child of peter pan or not you will NEVER cause me so much trouble again… at least not between now and the day I kill you"

Victoria cringed against the harsh words, but no longer was she surprised to hear them. Only a week ago Hook spoke the same way about her future she merely now only ignited that rage again. Simply she tried to ignore it.

"I will relish in watching your blood flow over my hook, it will be the time of my life watching you die." Hook stood over her his hook hanging over her face.

Victoria felt her stomach plunge and ice over. He was just so evil…filled with vile and vengeance all he wanted was a taste if her blood. And she at this moment wouldn't put it past him to literally taste her blood once he spilled it. Victoria turned her face away from the looming figure and went to stare at the floor. Wishing him away was all she felt she could do, wished him to leave her to wither and cry alone, to hide from her fate just a little while longer.

Hook felt more enraged than ever when the girl refused to meet his gaze and instead turned to face his floor. He felt over come with rage against her. Reaching down he grabbed Victoria by her torn gown and brought her to her feet, almost instantly his hook was brought to her throat. Victoria gasped as the icy steel flattened it's self further against her delicate skin.

"How dare you turn away from me!' Hook hissed his hand now entangling it's self in her locks.

Victoria whimpered against the harsh treatment and her growing fear of the hook against her throat.

"Shall I slit it here and now?" Hook slowly pulled the hook across her skin a bead of crimson soon appeared.

Panic set in as the blood ran down her neck soon pooling in the cleavage of her dress. She went to jerk away when the captain caught her.

"Make a sudden movement like that and my hook will slice your throat…would you like to gargle on your own blood so soon?" James's lips brushed passed her ear.

Victoria stopped dead in her tracks, she barely even dared to breath in fear that that breath would be her last. Hook felt her every movement cease and her body go rigid, fear had incased the pixie. Not wishing to actually slit his pixie's throat James dropped his hook from her throat but never lessened his grip on her hair. Her chest instantly heaved as she took in a desperately needed breath though her body stayed rather rigid against his hold. James pulled her back just to throw her forwards into the door of the bathing quarters, Victoria on damaged legs stumbled slamming face first into the closed door. Feeling weak she pushed herself up head hanging, her hit into the door left her with a bloodied nose on top of all her other bodily damages. At this point she couldn't imagine how much worse things could get, every inch of herself burned in pain and emotionally…well emotionally there wasn't much to contend with. With her forehead against the door she almost wished for the death, for the numbness that would follow, for the freedom it offered.

James turned from the brow beaten girl and shouted out to his boson.

"Mr. Smee you are to run a bath for Miss Pan!"

Smee nearly sprinted from his post in the icy rain, he passed his livid Captain and was quickly at Victoria's side. There like she were like a fragile doll she placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Ah wee lass, I go and boil ye some hot water" He glanced at her face.

She looked simply pitiful her face was covered in a mixture of tears and blood, not to mention she was positive her nose was swollen.

"Miss Pan let me grab you a-" Smee wasn't able to finish before Hook chimed in.

"You will do nothing but boil her water, wash her filth before I allow her in my cabin any longer" James pushed the Boson to move on.

Victoria wanted to reach out for the comfort the elderly pirate provided, anyone who showed positive feelings she wanted to wrap herself in. Instead Hook came from behind her moving the boson along his large hand clamping down on her shoulder. There James turned her around noting the crimson blood that dirtied her face, neck and chest. His heart sank just a little at the sight of her. He reached out with a gloved hand and wiped a tear from her eye, Victoria to say the least flinched at his touch. James just as quickly retracted his hand, he was being a straight up fool. James no longer wished to be in the company of the young woman he fled his own cabin. There he left her in the hands of Smee.

Smee was a quick worker being under James for so long it was to be expected, Victoria was in only moments soaking in the neck high water of the tub. She sunk in deep so that only her nose and eyes were above the steamy waters. Every muscle pained and her body ached and cried out against it, that including the bitter pain that emitted from her throat.

"_I can't believe he did that"_ Victoria thought. _"I know he proclaimed it and had been making it a promise since the day he stole me but…my god it came so close to reality today, just so close"_

In thought she touched her throat, she hissed at the sting it created. She glanced around the murky water noting the red tinge it had taken on. She hadn't realized just much blood she spilt.

"_I just want to go home…I just want to sink into my own tub safe and with the people who care, I'd even take being alone over this."_

Victoria rocked back and forth in the waves of the bath as the ship sailed on through the heavy sheets of rain. Victoria found the motion very settling and for the first time since she was intoxicated at the dance she was relaxed. Oh how she wished they had tubs like where she came from…Victoria sighed before sinking to the bottom of the tub.

James paced the ship's deck relentlessly ignoring the chilled wind and icy droplets that sprayed all around him. He felt more angry and more at a loss than he had ever experienced in his life. Pirates didn't feel this way, pirates didn't fall because of a pair of big green eyes... Pirates didn't long to even have the right to touch a young woman. Pirates also did not regret nor feel bad for the pain they inflict on their captives.

"Blast that damned witch" Hook hissed to the heavens "Wickedness is of her pure wickedness"

Hook looked back at his cabin door, Smee was standing outside it soaking himself in rain waiting till he was called in by the pixie. She had been in there an awfully long time, how long did it really take to bathe. Woman they wasted hours on such a simple task, you get in clean yourself get the hell out. James paced the deck one more time before the desire to check on her and yell at her again presented itself too much to handle. Brushing passed the boson Hook nearly stormed into his cabin.

"Aye cap'n sir the lady she be still in the bath" Smee called after James.

"Belay that Smee, the damned girl need not take hours to play, always messing around when she has the luxury of the bathing quarters ridiculous it is" Hook came to the door of the bathing quarters and hammered his fist loudly against it.

No answer.

Hook felt his anger boil.

"Miss Pan answer me this instant!' Hook again hammered his fist against the door.

Still silence.

Hook's heart sped up and his stomach tossed, why wasn't there an answer…why wasn't she answering him.

"Miss Pan I am coming in!' Hook slammed his heavy set form into the door.

The door wasn't a very strong one and Hook definitely carried a strong weight around with him. The door shuttered under him, with the third harm slam the wooden frame splintered and Hook almost tumbled into the room. His eyes darted amongst the steamy room until they rested on the tub. Victoria was submerged under the murky red water only a few locks of hair rising to the top. Hook to say the least was almost overwhelmed by the sight before him. His heart thumped against his ribcage and panic struck him like an electric shock. Instantly he dived for the girl, Hook nearly submerged his upper half as he pulled his pixie up to the surface. Victoria came out spluttering and gagging on iron flavored water, her eyes wide with surprise. James hauled her up and out of the tub bringing her to rest on the wooden floor.

"What are you doing!" Victoria yelled once her throat had cleared of water.

Hook to say the least was shocked, she appeared to be just fine other than her slight gagging fit when pulled from the tub.

"What were you doing?" Hook boomed.

"Bathing!" Victoria at that time realized her naked form exposed to the captain.

Quickly she covered what she could with her hands and reached out for the towel draped over the stool next to the tub. Hook watched in a rather stunned state, his instinct wanted to continue screaming at the girl for her stupidity. However his gaze was lost over the beautiful curves she possessed. She looked embarrassed and horrified as she with trembling hands wrapped her thin form in an equally as thin worn towel. She stood her weight all on her right foot saving her left from the pain, her throat still spilling small droplets of blood. Her lithe form looked battered as bruises and scrapes covered her legs and thighs, her face carried a large welt from him slamming her into the bathing quarter's door. Even clean she looked terrible, the water wouldn't clean away the bodily damage she had endured in such a short period of time. Damage that he himself had inflicted, that guilty feeling surfaced again.

"You should have answered me when I called to you" Hook refrained from yelling this time.

"I was under the water I didn't hear you!' Victoria despite her condition still found a fight in her. "Why can't you just kill me now! Fuck your waiting for Neverland it's not going to make a difference! Once I'm dead I'm dead!"

"Stop it" Hook demanded "You just stop"

"This is the second time you've commanded me to stop my talk about death, what bothers you?" Victoria with that felt her head go rather light headed, her body swayed.

Hook darted forwards catching her extremely light form, Hook had never noticed before just how light she was becoming. Hook brought her up bridal style and carried her to the bed.

"Nothing bothers me" Hook lied easily.

Victoria never bothered with an answer simply she closed her eyes trying to close out the world around her. She was feeling sick right to her stomach now. Sitting on the bed near to naked next to Hook wasn't something that brought her comfort either.

"I'll just keep my dignity then, I'd like to get dressed" Victoria went to stand again, but she was trapped by the strong hold of the captain.

"Your still bleeding" Hook pointed out.

"I'll take care of it once I'm dressed." Victoria wanted to rip herself away.

Instead though Hook brought her onto his lap still only clad in a small towel, there he called again to boson. Smee who was waiting patiently just outside the quarters appeared immediately at his captains call.

"Yes'sir" Smee spluttered out.

"I need a roll of bandages and some whiskey" Hook demanded.

Smee looked confused for a brief moment but it wasn't long before he exited the room as fast he came in.

Victoria sat un-comfortably on the captain's lap, she could feel his heat right through the pathetic towel she was wrapped in. Noting how close her bare body was to his only fueled her anxiety. In their wait Hook's thumb had begun to trace circles on her upper thigh, her eyes stared down at the caressing hand. Again her anxiety rose. She glanced at his face from the corner of her eye. Hook wasn't even looking at her, his own eyes were transfixed on the window watching the rain continue to beat against it. Victoria had to question if the pirate even knew what he was doing. Swallowing hard she shifted in his arms hoping to bring attention to his actions. Instead Hook shifted with her the caressing hand patted her leg before winding around her waist.

"What were you doing in that tub" Hook's deep voice finally rang out.

"I was bathing, what else would I have been doing?" Victoria was short in her answer.

"Didn't look that way" Hook ignored her clear attitude.

"What, you think I was trying to off myself?, sorry to disappoint you captain but I'm not brave enough for that…sadly" A sigh escaped her lips.

Hook's stomach flopped at that statement, she wished herself dead…it was such a horrible thought for him. It frightened him…nothing frightened him, but here he sat the image of her at the bottom of that tub and just how sick it made him. Things weren't the same anymore, regardless of how angry she made him he felt deeper feelings for her. Those feelings as equally as they lifted him they enraged him. How dare such feelings arise for the granddaughter of Peter Pan. How could fate be so cruel, the time and effort he put in obtaining her now he wouldn't let her go for the world. Though the worst of the entire situation would be in inability to tell her, the object of his ridiculous affections was the one he just felt he couldn't tell. His inability streamed directly from the fact that once he said it, it made it all the more a reality. How could he do that when he could barely understand the theory alone. He just wasn't ready and he wasn't prepared to explain how such a phenomenon would come about to Miss Pan herself. His frustrations were overwhelming at this point, just overwhelming.

"I wouldn't have been surprised if you did" James spoke quietly.

"I promise to leave that for you…I can't" Victoria trailed off not really wanting to finish and continue the disturbing thought.

James turned her to face him, so now her legs were spread straddling his waist. Victoria's face beamed red knowing all too well there was absolutely nothing covering her exposed body with her legs on either side of the captain.

"Let's clean you up Miss Pan and if I may suggest an early evening?" Hook placed his good hand against her cheek.

She cried too much and Hook wanted to put an end to that.

**DONE! YAY! Man that took far too long to write. Well I hope you all enjoyed next chapter I'm going to step out and attempt to write a little more action adventure. Please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not in any way shape or form own Peter Pan! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9**

Sporting a number of bandages Victoria had seated herself on the queen sized bed watching the rain. The sounds of the down pour and rivers that streamed down the glass relaxed her. She needed it she wasn't sure just how much longer her body and mind would hold up against the constant battle she was in. Frighteningly enough the rain was not the only sanctuary she had found, Hook seemingly went out of his way for her since the bath incident. From the corner of her eye she glanced at the captain. He sat not more than two or three feet away studying his maps. He cleaned her up, bandaged her every wound and brought her clean clothing. The clothing was his so they literally hung off her, but clothing was clothing. Victoria could honestly say she was never happier to have something to wear than she was when Hook was done cleaning her wounds. Her mind went back to that moment her body naked against his, nothing to protect herself. She had the distinct feeling Hook wished to keep there, he took a rather long time to bandage her and finish inspecting her EVERY bruise and cut. He kept her there refusing to allow her to dress before he had finished looking her over, why he cared so much was a mystery to her. Majority of the damage was done by him anyways.

"Miss Pan do you not feel sleep would be a good idea?" James peered up from his maps.

"I'm supposing you would be right…just afraid to sleep." Victoria went to stare at the blackened world.

"I can promise you nothing will get you in your sleep." Hook chuckled at the thought.

Victoria herself even smiled at that.

"Certainly not, I'm just afraid of missing something."

"Missing something?" Hook questioned.

"Yea like I don't know really just anything the time is only getting shorter…so much to see still." She sounded forlorn.

"You won't miss anything at sea my dear, nothing but water and sky" Hook stood from his desk.

"Yea nothing but sea and water" Victoria tore herself from the window a weathered looking smile on her face.

"Come along I myself should bring it in for the evening" James snuffed the candle that had lit the room and soon he and Victoria were left to rely on the light of the night.

Victoria knowing all too well her space on the far end of the bed against the wall cuddled in under the sheets pulling them right up to her nose. Sleep was very much welcomed at this point; the day had been a rough one. Yawning loudly Victoria closed her eyes and sleep took over only moments later, leaving Hook to watch the girl slumber. James always enjoyed watching her sleep for a number of reasons first and foremost she was quiet, secondly she was beautiful when she slept. No one looked more innocent and angelic when they slept than she did; watching her look at peace put him at peace. In Hook's case that was quite rare. The peaceful moment turned into a peaceful night as James fell under the sandman's spell.

Victoria flipped her head from side to side in her restless sleep, her face damp with a cold sweat and mouth incredibly dry. In her painful sleep she desired to wake, or be woken but there she stayed locked between reality and her dream world. Images flashed passed her face images of fairies, mermaids even the Indian tribe. They illuminated in wild colors against the black back drop of her dream world, soon an almost vicious voice filled the air.

"_Our Pan has returned"_

Victoria's eyes searched for the owner of the disembodied voice, no one came into view no one other than the still flashing images of the never isle. Staring back at the people and fantasy creatures in her mind's eye she began to question this actually being a dream. They watched her back amazement clear in their eyes, questioning each other as they stared her down. This didn't feel much like a dream anymore.

"I'm not Peter" Victoria's own voice now vibrated off the walls of the dream world.

"_No one claimed you were Peter_" The voice hissed.

Victoria scowled out at the owner of the hissing voice, a fairy had now come forward her eyes a light as she drank Victoria in. The fairy was tiny barely larger than the palm of her hand but her voice boomed like it owned the dream world.

"Nor am I your Pan" Victoria stated.

"_Don't be foolish…you belong to the isle…it calls you" _The fairy whistled through the air as she buzzed over Victoria's head.

Victoria annoyed swatted at the tiny figure.

"Your island of death can bug right off I'm not interested" Victoria narrowed her eyes.

"_You cannot deny you heritage to the Never Isle_!_"_ The tiny voice escalated.

'I think I just did besides…I'm really not going to be around much longer…" Victoria spoke softly now.

"_You speak of the notorious James Hook"_ The fairy giggled. _"He is no threat to you; James Hook would be the last man or beast to harm thee"_

Victoria perked up instantly…what exactly did she mean by that, she was positive the harm had already been done.

"Excuse me?" Victoria again peered out at the fairy.

The Fairy whistled with laughter_ "He has certainly put you through an ordeal I'm sure but things are not always as they seem"_

Victoria stared in awe, this wasn't the first time she had those words spoken to her, nor was it the first time they were spoken to her in a dream. Victoria went to speak out when a sharp pain surged through her head and the images began to blur.

"_We cannot stay for long it seems, the connection is still too weak…soon Pan soon we will be awaiting your arrival"_ The Fairy then with the many other mythical creatures took her leave.

Victoria was brought back to reality with a rather rude awakening, shooting up in the bed Victoria was gargling on a thick liquid. Bringing her hands to her mouth she caught a large handful of the substance. Blood, Blood stained her clothes, the sheets and now covered her hands. Her heart rate increased just a little feeling alarmed at what she came to see in the midst of the night. Being as light footed as possible, Victoria crept from the bed Hook still fast asleep. Cringing at every creek the floor made she was soon at the bathing quarters; in the dim moon lit she lit a candle and went to inspect the damage. Looking in the mirror at candle light was a rather disturbing sight considering the blood the covered her form. The crimson liquid dripped from her chin splashing off the porcelain counter, the scene playing out was like one you would see in a traditional horror movie.

"What is going on?" Victoria whispered to her blood covered reflection.

"My God Miss Pan" Hook stood now stood in the doorway.

Victoria for probably the millionth time that evening cringed at the sight of James; she REALLY wanted to avoid this encounter.

"It's nothing just a nose bleed" Victoria quickly threw in.

"That is not coming from your nose" Hook getting down on his knees brought her face in his hands to look over the newest damage.

"I promise it is" Victoria turned her face away "I'll just clean up and be right back to bed I promise I'm going nowhere"

James didn't want to leave her; the vast amount of blood that had spewed from her was more than frightening. What on earth could have made that happen to her? Why would it have happened?…a sickening thought then implanted itself. Did he cause that?

"Fuck Victoria it's coming from your mouth" Hook reached over taking a face cloth damp from earlier and patted it across her lips.

Victoria slapped at the offer.

"Stop it" She almost snarled "I'm not a child, I'm not Peter!"

Instantly Victoria slapped a hand over her bloodied mouth. Where had that come from?

Hook looked her over.

"You certainly are not Peter."

Victoria looked back surprised at his response.

"Listen I didn't mean to lose it like that…I had just the strangest…" Victoria stopped "Never mind I should just clean this up"

Victoria indicated to her crimson mess.

"I'll leave you to that" James reached out one last time just touching her cheek.

Deciding it was better not to push himself on the pixie, James took his leave and went to await her in the sleeping quarters. He sat on the edge of the bed his eyes transfixed on the small beam of light that escaped through the door crack. Concern etched it's across his face, concern for the tiny woman he seemed to adore more and more every day.

Later that morning Victoria had snuck away from the coddling James Hook and perched herself up high in the crow's nest. She had always wanted to go up to the crow's nest such a peaceful place on board the usually busy ship. Victoria huddled down in the nest a jacket she snatched from the captain pulled over her shoulders, so only her feet were exposed to the chilled morning air. If one ever needed a place to reflect she wouldn't suggest anywhere else than here. She watched as the misty clouds passed by most hanging slow low they carried a light spray of water. That alone left her feeling refreshed from the evening before. Drifting back to the memories, she shuttered at images that plagued her mind. The creatures she witnessed were not that of the drawings in the stories of Peter Pan nor were what danced on the movie screens of Peter Pan movies. They were dark and almost frightening looking…they were like the things that ate children in the ages before. She shuttered at the notion, the world J.M Barrie wrote of was definitely not translated correctly. Though…her mind went back to the Captain he was strangely not translated correctly either. The one and only notorious James Hook were not as scary as perceived in the books. He was of course a man to fear, he was a pirate after all. But he wasn't like the nasty fantasy creatures in her dream; there was something solid about him, something she felt comfortable with. She cracked a crooked smile at that, what a bizarre predicament she found herself.

She then thought back to the previous evening, how his treatment of her went from harsh and dominating to…would she dare to say nurturing? His concern was quite obvious when she woke with the terrors of her dream and the vast amount of blood that followed. She touched her mouth at that thought looking down on her fingers she almost expected to see the crimson liquid. Relief was great when she was presented with no blood. She wouldn't lie waking up to such a horrific situation she was grateful to have the Captain there as a support…she would have been in tears if she woke up that alone. She may have tried to avoid his involvement but reality spoke she wouldn't want to be alone with that.

The sun broke through the misty clouds and the warmth ran over her, Victoria closed her eyes sinking into the heated rays. The day was looking up from the last few rain filled ones, this maybe a day she could bask on deck. Right on time the pirates arose and Victoria could hear them beginning to tinker around on deck. Looking over she watched as Jukes was the first on deck followed closely by Starkey and Mason. All three men swaggered along not looking enthusiastic about starting another long day at sea.

"The seas be actin' weird" Mason pointed out as he took over the helm from Mullins.

"That bein because we're headin into the Never Isle…evil fairy folk make everything a joke out here and very un-nerving, ye be never knowing what they are capable of" Mullins rattled off in his clear paranoia of the un-known.

"Already?" Jukes looked wide eyed.

"Yea…the tides took us in quick lad, why ye look so surprised" Mullins cocked a brow at the young ward.

"Her time is running out quickly" Jukes said in a small voice.

"Poor gal" Mason shook his head "Can't be imagining the torture she must be goin' through"

"She is one of them both you fools be best off remembering that, damn fairy folk" Mullins snarled.

Mullins trotted off heading under deck to sleep from his nightshift at the helm. Mason slapped Jukes on the back.

"Don't let that miserable old man get ter ya…she's still just a young girl I see that." Mason slapped his mouth shut when Hook came on deck.

Hook looked washed with worry as he strode onto the Jolly Roger's deck, his coat a miss he wore only his dress shirt, pants and hat. The men were forced to stare at their captain's strange appearance.

"Capn sir there be something amiss?" Mason finally spit out.

"Yes Mason there would be something amiss…that would be Miss Pan herself" His cold blue eyes narrowed at his men.

"Ah Cap'n Hook sir we have not seen the little vixen since yesterday evening before you brought her into yer cabin" Masson sputtered out, never doing well under the gaze of James.

"Oh leave them alone James." Victoria looked over the edge of the crow's nest her chin resting on her arm.

James cranked his head up seeing his pixie, a playful smile on her lips as she enjoyed herself on top of the world. He couldn't help but to smile back, she looked much better this morning, the bruising less obvious and no longer any blood staining her delicate features.

"What do you think you're doing up there?" James demanded pressing passed his euphoric state.

"Getting some much needed Victoria time…I'll be coming down now." She stood from her crouched position.

With ease Victoria flipped herself over the edge if the crow's nest grasping the protruding planks that acted as a ladder. She was about halfway down before she stopped and hugged the mass. James who had his arms crossed watching the pixie unfolded them and brought one to shade his eyes against the morning sun.

"Miss Pan?" James called out.

Victoria looked down at the captain.

"Do you suppose I can fly?"

"No I do not suppose you can Miss Pan." James felt butterflies rise in his stomach.

"Suppose I try?" She grinned down on him.

"I suppose you shouldn't" Hook was feeling less and less comfortable with his pixie hanging onto the mass.

"Would you catch me if I fall?" She looked utmost serious at that.

"Don't you dare" Hook took a step closer to the mass.

But as we all know she dared. Victoria let go the ship's mass and began her free falling journey to the ship's deck. Hook's heart plummeted; he was lost in a horrified stare as he watched her body fall at an alarming rate. The scene felt like it took forever but it was within moments of her plummet Victoria's figure dropped heavily into Hook's arms. Once in the security of the captains embrace, Victoria began to laugh.

"That was a riot!, would you like to go again?"

"You are completely mad!' Hook roared he pulled the girl from his and held her at arm's length. "You could have killed yourself!"

"Oh I could have?" She looked sly.

"Yes you crazy, stupid, stupid girl!" James was furious.

"You…you're acting strange lately" Victoria mused.

"Because you're driving me insane…" Hook let go of her arms and brought his hand to his face.

Pinching the bridge of his nose James was feeling the effects Victoria had on him far too early in the morning.

"It's the least I can do." She glanced up at the captain through her long eyelashes.

"Miss Pan we really need to have a talk." He put his hook and hand on either side of her face.

She looked puzzled.

"Talk?" She repeated "About what?"

"We just need to talk I'd much rather it be in private, please let's return to my cabin" James turned her around to face his quarters.

In their short walk to the cabin Jukes shouted out over the helm pointing dramatically in their current direction.

"Cap'n there be an Island dead ahead!"

Victoria felt her stomach drop as she spun to see the island Jukes spoke of, just a few miles off was certainly an island. Hook walked towards the railing of the ship peering out at the looming island.

"That doesn't look like Neverland" He said just above a whisper.  
"What do you mean?" Victoria was quick to question.

'We shouldn't be coming to Neverland for at least another week for one and secondly this looks nothing like the island we left behind" James pulled out his eye glass to take a better look.

Mason left the helm with Jukes nearly running to Hook's side, his map in hand.

"We not be off course Cap'n" Mason pointed out the route they had taken when they left the island and arrived at the island for the first time.

"I see that Mason" James looked bewildered at the sudden appearance of this random island.

He looked over the map then down at the pixie…he was nearly 100 percent positive this had something to do with her. Especially after the incident of the other night, something was certainly up.

"It's not Neverland?" Victoria couldn't help but to have a sound of relief in her voice.

"No Miss Pan, nothing for you to concern about…you don't have to worry Neverland at all" James ushered her away from the railing "Go find some clothes"

"Your acting so strange, what is going on?" Victoria tried to stop his pushing hands.

"I don't have time right now, I have to prepare to dock the ship, this will require some exploring" James finally got her to the cabin door.

Being pushed into the cabin Victoria had the door abruptly slammed in her face. She scowled back at the door, damn Hook always pushing her around. Ignoring the demand to find clothes Victoria leaped over the bed and crawled to the window hoping to catch sight of the mystery island. Sure enough she spotted it easily dead ahead. She felt a nervous feeling roll in her stomach as she peered out at the island. The island itself was shrouded is a black cloud, the entire island looking rather bleak and highly unwelcoming. The closer the ship drew towards the island the more Victoria wished they would abandon the venture. There was certainly something not right about the place and she really didn't want to dock and go abroad just to find out.

Briskly jumping off the bed Victoria went to dress herself and be prepared for the times ahead. Finding her now classic outfit Hook had supplied her with at the beginning of this journey; she dressed quickly then darted to the door. Letting herself out she was greeted by the chilled air of the morning. Looking out there was no sign of the sun in sight, just the dense fog. Nearly skipping across the deck Victoria tucked herself into Hook's side looking up to study his face. He looked concerned and wasn't doing much to mask that. She had never seen Hook look truly worried, not even in the story did he ever look really concerned, unless of course you count the Disney version of the novel….not her favorite.

"James" she voiced.

Catching his attention quickly James turned and bent down to meet her face.

"It will take us a few hours to properly dock, and then we can begin our search of the isle"

"There is something not right about the island…do we have dock?" Victoria looked over his shoulder once more at the looming island.

"It's right in the path of Neverland…I'm even considering it just maybe Neverland" James answered quietly.

"Then we certainly shouldn't dock" Victoria couldn't imagine how pathetic that sounded, but she felt it was worth a try…anything at this point seemed worth a try.

Hook couldn't help but to chuckle at that.

"You would enjoy that wouldn't you…just stay at sea with me?"

"I would enjoy it so much more than what awaits me in Neverland"

"Miss Pan-" Hook began.

"CAP'N HOOK!' Starkey yelled over the roars of the waves.

Cringing at his bad luck James turned to his first mate.

"Yes Gentleman Starkey?"

"It be the mermaids…they're surrounding the island" He sounded almost scared as he described the scene.

Turning from Victoria Hook spun to face the seas…sure enough there the sea folk had gathered. The vast numbers had increased since James had last seen them; nearly 30 mermaids alone poked their heads to the surface. The sickening thought of how many more might be lurking below entered Hook's mind. Mermaids were a devilish bunch, thirsting for the blood of men. The only male that James had ever seen tame the bunch was Pan himself. Come to think of it the vixens cared little for females as well, preferring to drown them rather than devour like the men. It seemed this was Neverland…had they been gone that long?

"Holy shit" Victoria gasped at the scene.

"Miss Pan!' Hook snapped.

"Oh bother" Victoria waved off the pirate "What do you care about my use of language anyways?"

"I care about everything you do" James stated.

Victoria blushed at that.

Victoria only turned to waters again not being able to find the words to reply to Hook. The mermaids gaze met her's… they were absolutely stunning creatures even though the only sight was on the faces poking out of the murky waters. Victoria moved closer to the railing her heart thumping wildly as she was lost in the majesty of the merfolk. Then their voices rang out, like a hissing sirens song.

"_Ye James Hook have come to spill the blood of the last Neverland heir?" _

Hook didn't deem them with an answer, simply he stared back his icy blues daring them.

"_Bring the girl ashore, bring her life to an end…or maybe give her to us?"_

"The Never girl is mine, her life belongs to I…and I will decide what her fate will be" James snarled at the Mermaids.

"_Kill her James and bring the existence of Neverland to an end…giver her to us and be freed from the Pan blood forever" _

James was about to reply when he felt a hand enclose around his, looking down it was Victoria. Her sea green eyes were still locked on the merfolk but fear was clearly there. She clutched Hook's hand tightly her desire to stay clear, the idea of Miss Pan preferring him over freedom on the island made his chest swell. He truly wanted to keep the little pixie… keep her forever and always. But was that a possibility for him? Could he allow himself to crack under her and not seek his vengeance? Her hand squeezed his just a little tighter. There was no question…Miss Pan belonged to him not Neverland.

**You guys must hate me taking so long to update that chapter, I apologize please R&R I love the feedback. Chapter Ten is started and will be on its way…shortly I hope lol.**


End file.
